The Airbenders Rebellion, Into the Inferno Saga'
by Lady Blade
Summary: One hundred years have passed and Ally, accompanied by her fellow air benders awake to a world where the whole world is spinning with chaos; in this new and seemingly surreal world of a full scale war. Full summery inside!
1. A hundred years later

'The Air-benders Rebellion, Into the Inferno Saga'

Disclaimer; Avatar the last air bender is not mine and that goes for the rest of the story. I own only a few OC characters...

Summery; One hundred years have passed and Ally, accompanied by her fellow air benders awake to a world where the whole world is spinning with chaos; in this new and seemingly surreal world of a full scale war, Ally is faced with decisions that may lead to the survival or the extinction of the Air Nomads. Will Ally be able to keep her promise to Monk Gyasto? - Or will she fall under the weight of the high expectations of her fellow Nomads? And what is with the tattoo of a thunder bird holding the Air Nomad insignia doing on each arrow on her body? What does it have to do with the Avatar? And it seems that a person can have more than two destinies'.

R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:** Chapter one**: ~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ice glittered in the morning sun, which coloured the sky from its inky black to stunning hues of blue, red, pink, yellow and orange. The water was a magnificent royal blue under the morning sky, the air crisp and clean. No one from the South pole noticed a large orb of glowing ice and swirling air float down from the pinkie white clouds; but then again, the arctic lands of snow, ice and freezing blue water looked completely desolate, so it was little wonder that no one saw such a strange and mysterious sight.

The glowing globe slowly descended into the water gently, the well trained eye would have seen a gentle caress of wind around the orb and a few tiny sparks of lightning. The air danced away, while the large orb of ice sunk into the depths of the Arctic Ocean.

Ten decades had passed since that day of the descending orb, and it seemed like an ordinary day in the arctic. The blinding white of the snow and the sparkling glaciers gleaming in the light of the wintery midday sun, this atmosphere of normality would never reveal what happens on day except for the events that unfolded, with the long awaited return of the Avatar.

The first sign of abnormality was a large metal battleship ship in the distance, a red fire nation flag holstered high and proud and very menacing to those who knew what the fire nation had done over the past hundred years, and considering that a century is a long time everyone would find this sight to be a nightmare come to life. The engine hummed as smoke trailed out of a chimney near the rear of the ship. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck.

Suddenly a bright blue light of concentrated energy shot into the sky, creating aurora australis to display an awe inspiring graceful dance in the sky, lighting the sky up with amazing colours of the rainbow.

The ship cuts through the ice easily, suddenly moving around towards the phenomenon light that slowly started to fade. As it draws nearer you could see several soldiers watching as a young prince around the age of sixteen practising a fire bending move with two soldiers participating in the exercise. An old man was observing with intelligent keen eyes, his partly bald head had white hair and his beard was also white, his belly rather round.

They young prince had a high black pony tail, but most of his head was bald, a large angry scar tightened the skin around his eye, like most of the fire nation the young prince had the golden eyes of a fire bender.

The prince blasts fire from his hands at the guards, who dodge the attack swiftly, in retaliation the guards attack the prince with fire blasts of their own, the young prince easily dodges with grace and stealth. He back flips over the guards to land behind them.

But the old man shakes his head in disapproval; "No!" he said in exasperation, "Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body." The man states wisely before moving smoothly into a fighting stance, breathing in calmly. "The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." The old man demonstrates this by releasing a controlled puff of flame that bursts in front of the young prince, the fire vanishing before the controlled fire hits the prince. "Get it right this time Zuko." The man states before gracefully slipping out of his fighting stance.

Prince Zuko narrowed his golden eyes and lashed out at an unsuspecting soldier, who is surprised and trips over by the onslaught of furious flames. He advances on the old man who is recognized as a fire master. "Uncle, the sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender." Zuko said fiercely. "He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!" He demanded.

The old master sighs, "Very well... but first I must finish my roast duck!" he happily pulls out the said food and starts to eat it.

The ship continues to sail towards where the light once disappeared.

That wasn't the last time this desolate area saw of the ship; the afternoon was where things got interesting.

The ship returned in mid afternoon; through a long window of the room on the tower of the ship the newly returned Avatar and the Prince of the fire nation are fighting, the room lights up every other second each time Zuko releases a blast of fire.

Prince Zuko twisted around only to see that the twelve year old boy named Aang rolled underneath Zuko to get behind him. The Air Nomad swiftly copies the furious fire bender's moves to stay behind his attacker, wide eyes fearful and weary of being burnt.

Aang swiftly got onto an air scooter and zooms around the walls and ceiling of the room, trying to escape the flames that tried to claw at him. The young Monk with the mastery arrow tattoo vanishes the air ball as Zuko swings his legs around, tripping the boy into the metal wall.

Zuko blasts another inferno at the boy, but the hot flames do not touch the target; for the young boy slipped up behind the tapestry that has the fire nation emblem, kicking off the wall while grabbing the red fabric off the wall. He wrapped it around Zuko as he passes, swiftly spinning away to grab his staff, then turning to face his opponent.

Zuko easily breaks his bonds with flames licking at the fabric. Suddenly Aang air bended a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko, propelling him into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it with an 'oomph' knocking the wind out of him and falls with the mattress onto the floor. Aang then air bended the mattress up to the ceiling, smashing Zuko into that. The Monk raced out of the room with the agility and speed only an Air-bending master could achieve.

Speeding down the hallways and on the deck of the ship, he spun his staff into glider mode then launched into the air with a whoosh of air bending. Suddenly Zuko rushes out with a fierce cry of desperation lunching several fireballs; Aang spun around and used his glider as an air shield spinning it around to rid the flames. Unfortunately his mind split into two different areas, concentrating on not being burned and not enough focus on being air born; he fell onto the metal floor of the deck, his staff skidding away from him. He leaped up with impossible agility, but was distracted when a loud rumble was heard.

"Appa!" Aang said happily, pleased to see his bison though a little surprised to see the passengers; Katara and Sokka.

Snarling in anger, Zuko lashed more fire blasts, and Aang flipped to his side and used air bending to suck his glider back to his hand, and quickly span his glider to protect himself from vicious orange flames. Then still spinning his glider he moved it over his head and he started to hover while quickly retreating backwards, away from the furious fire-bender. He kicked another fireball away and landed on the railings of the ship, waving his arms wildly as he becomes unbalanced trying to balance on the rod of metal.

Fire balls came at him again and he fell, crashing into the icy depths of the ocean bellow, Katara screams called out his name in anguish.

Then in a whirlpool of water the Avatar shot above the surface, eyes and arrows alight with bright white of pure power. He landed on the ship while spinning the water around him-self then lashed out with the water, creating a shockwave that sends Zuko overboard and the guards knocked unconscious.

The Avatar's friends jumped off the bison and rushed to Aang's side as he falls in exhaustion. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." he mumbled, half unconscious.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the glory." said Sokka smugly.

"My Staff? - where?"

"I got it!" Sokka said, while running towards the air benders staff that lay hanging partly overboard while Katara helped Aang onto his Sky Bison. Sokka came back quickly with it "Yip yip! Yip yip!" he said hurriedly running up the Sky Bison's beaver-like tail.

Iroh sleepily emerged onto the deck after a long sleep, looking up to the sky sleepily only to look bewildered at the flying creature. Iroh looked around in confusion and quickly went to assisting Zuko getting back onto the ship after seeing him trying to climb up.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko ordered desperation evident in his gold eyes. He noticed all of his crew was either unconscious or trying to revive the unconscious comrades, a hand falls on his shoulder and he turns to see his Uncle nod briefly.

Together they launch a massive bolt of fire at the retreating figure that was the sky bison and it passengers.

Aang gritted his teeth in determination and jumped to the back of the saddle while using his staff, air bending a forceful wind that sent the fireball away from Appa and into the glacier nearby.

The fireball exploded with the force of a hundred dragon breaths, releasing a huge amount of ice from the icy wall which fell into the narrow channel that the metal ship was sailing through. The entire channel was now blocked up under an avalanche of ice and half of the ship stuck under it.

The group of three laughed as they sailed away through the sky, but what they didn't realize was that they had left behind; it wasn't just a damaged fire nation ship, but enchased in a glowing globe of ice was the last remaining air benders from the Air Nomad Genocide era, sitting in the snow in the full view of a stunned prince of the fire nation and a contemplative Iroh, who was stroking his white beard while observing in silence.


	2. awakening and the beginning of escape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:** Chapter Two**: ~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now we know why the Avatar looks so young." said Iroh thoughtfully, observing as the crew began to melt the icy sphere with controlled fire bending, the dark shapes in the orb looked like there had been a battle of some sort.

"Uncle?" Asked Zuko in confusion; though he hid it well. "Are you saying that he froze himself in a block of ice?"

"I don't think it was on purpose." Iroh stated wisely, "But this... the shape of the ice and the perfect way it's circular... I believe this is the work of the wind spirit... But I can't be too sure..."

The globe cracked loudly, unleashing a whoosh of powerful air, and suddenly a girl, perhaps a year older then the Avatar fell out of the sphere of ice, unconscious but breathing evenly, sliding out of the ice to the hard metal floor of the deck.

She was clearly an air Nomad and an Air bending master, by the looks of her orange and yellow jumpsuit and arrow tattoos. Her hair was dark brown and came down to her knees, her skin was creamy tanned.

But that wasn't why Zuko was staring at the air-bender; she had a mythical bird tattoo holding the Air Nation emblem in its needle like claws, on her forehead, right in the middle of her blue arrow tattoo. The same could be said for her hands and bare feet.

Iroh bent down to check the girls pulse, "It's what I expected," Iroh said wearily, "We must be very careful of her."

"Why?" Asked Zuko impatience "Is it because of the arrows." He had seen those arrows on statues of the air temple ruins, and just then on the Avatar.

"She is a Master Air-bender." nodded Iroh before standing up and dusting the non-existent dirt from his clothing. "But she has also been touched by the Air Spirit. It is my belief that she is the one that created this dome of ice, to escape a threat of some kind most likely." He looked at his nephew. "Whenever someone has been touched by a spirit the spirit they have encountered leaves something for the mortal to remember them by." He looked back at the unconscious girl, "And it just happens that the spirit she has encountered saw fit to mark her with a physical reminder." Iroh looked back at the dome of half melted ice. "I suggest we get them inside, it won't do for them to get sick. Do you think they'd enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"Prince Zuko! I think you might want to see this."

***time skip***

"Ally! Ally!-" said girl was suddenly reminded of the first time someone awoke her with the voice of panic.

_"Ally! Ally! ALLY! Wake up! Wake up NOW!" Monk Gyasto came into her view. She got out of bed and the door was knocked down by a blast of fire. _

Ally's stormy blue eyes flared open in an instant; she got up quickly with a swift movement helped by air bending and her hands instinctively went for her metal Kyoshi fans - they weren't there! - She scanned her environment with a fierce fighting stance. They were in a fire nation prison, the long hall way glowed with an eerie rusted red, and along the walls were small cages, only enough to stand in and a meter in diameter. Fire Nation insignias lined along the wall and Ally shivered at they're menacing red, it seemed the colour had changed from royal flame red to blood red. Her stomach quivered.

"Ally." whispered a small voice behind her.

"Sophie!" Ally chocked spinning around, fear for her little cousin and the others crippled her. "Are you okay?"

Sophie nodded, "where is Dawn? Snow-fire? Where are the bison? The lemurs?"

Ally looked around to see the other air benders in their own cage like prisons most were awake and looked rather grim. The babies were missing however and Ally was fearful for them. Where were they? What if the fire-benders have gotten more ruthless? "I don't know." Ally whispered tightly.

Ally stared at the iron bars, she hadn't completed the last level of air bending, she had created a new move like Aang had and received master-ship early. The next level was air slices so thin it could cut anything. Biting her lip she stood up, "How many Council members are awake?" Ally called down the hallway.

"I am!" Tane called from all the way down the end of the hall. The others; Kin, Jin, Lyra, Damien and Tom didn't answer.

"Have you finished the last tile for training?" Ally asked.

"...No..." Tane called back down-heartedly after a tense few seconds.

Ally closed her eyes, think! Think! She thought, there has to be something... She needed a plan... Okay there were thirty-two of us, Including the babies... her fellow masters except Tane was out of the count so that made, twenty-seven... obviously the younger ones couldn't participate in the fighting part of the escape and asking Aireon to help would be stupid because of his injuries he was still suffering... Koiki couldn't fight; he'd probably get his pants caught on fire while trying to dodge...

That only left her and Tane. Oh things were going very badly, might as well fail in style then. Breath, Ally told herself, just a few decent air swipes and you'll get the others out of here quicker than a flying lemur could steal fruit.

Suddenly the floor rocked and there was a feeling of movement under her feet. They were on a ship! Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening on the far side of the corridor. Ally listened carefully to the steady footsteps, it was a guard and his keys caught Ally's attention.

Carefully Ally took aim and created a jet of air that sucked the keys into her awaiting hands, she looks away as the guard glanced at her, and she hid the keys under her sleeve.

She heard the guard's foot-steps receding and smiled, security had obviously gone lax... Not that it was high security last time she was captured... Perhaps I should take offence to that, Ally though with a smile, ah well... good for us, bad for them.

Ally carefully checked for guards before pulling out the ring of keys. She slid her arm through the bars of the cage and turned each key in the lock, finally there was a click and the cage swung open. Ally felt vibes of anxiousness as she unlocked all the cages as quickly as possible. The Air Nomads scrambled out of their cages, unusually quite in their nervousness.

"Someone wake up the others." Ally whispered as she leaned against the door and listened through the key hole, suddenly she noticed her new tattoos that looked like the Thunder birds holding the Air emblem in their needle like claws... when did that happen? She thought in a daze.

"What do you think the lemurs will taste like?" the voice silenced her breathing as she listened more intently.

"What dinner is supposed to taste like? Ask the cook." said another voice in annoyance. Ally inhaled sharply, anger brewing in her stormy blue orbs.

"What's prince Zuko going to do with those large animals, do you reckon?"

"Don't know, don't care, maybe sell them to the circus."

A hand rested on her shoulder and Ally jumped slightly; it was just Kin, who looked sheepish though her eyes tight with tension. Damien, Tom, Lyra, Tane and Jin surrounding the others protectively. Aireon was leaning against a very tense Koiki.

"What about those nomad babies?" Ally leaned in, desperation seeable on her face.

"Probably just drop them off at some random earth kingdom town orphanage. I hear they're in General Iroh's room." the annoyed voice said in a bored tone.

Ally had enough. She slipped into battle mode and blasted the door open with a bang. The guards didn't know what hit them as they hit the walls and fell unconscious before they could blink.

"Hey!" shouted a guard down the hall way; he was holding a spear.

Perfect.

Ally raced ahead of the group and easily swooped low to dodge a sloppy fire attack, kicking his legs out from under him Ally quickly knocked him unconscious with an elbow jab to the temple. She picked up the spear and snapped the blade off; the made up staff was not made to air-bend but it'll have to do for now.

She did a quick roundhouse kick to knock away a hand full of fire, and then tossed the fire bender into the far wall with a quick powerful air blast.

By then the others had caught up and waiting Ally to lead them to freedom. Spirits they put a lot of pressure on me, Ally thought as she swiftly started to lead them down the corridor, weary of every corner and alert for incoming danger. Now she knew what Aang felt.

A spin to the left and a blast of air to the right, and soldier with a sword was blown away like a ragdoll. Ally breathed in deeply, trying and failing to calm herself as they came up to a staircase.

Ally looked behind her to see the others look determinedly resigned to a battle, heck! Even the three to fifteen year olds took on a fighting stance; Audrey, Rewa, Ulani, Alika, Lani, Sallin, Budi, Turua, Timon, Kade, Keoni, Malu, Hori, Kaimi, Hika... even Ally's shy four year old Sophie had a look that shouldn't be on her face for many, _many _years. Koiki seemed hesitant but resolved to fight.

Ally glared at the staircase in front of her, her back toward the group. Agony gripped her again; they had lost their child hood because of the stupid fire-nation. If she met fire lord Sozin again she would...

Ally pushed away those thoughts; Monk Gyasto wouldn't want me to be dwelling on things I had no control over, nor would he want me to have such violent feelings.

She sent a reassuring smile behind her and started to climb the stairs with a sense of tense calm before the storm.


	3. fight for freedom

**Author Note; Hi everyone! In case you haven't noticed this is the sequel to 'Into the inferno, Part one Sozin's comet' sorry I didn't tell you earlier... If you haven't read that I suggest you go onto my profile and read that story before you continue to read is story. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Reviews = happy Author = faster updates! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:**Chapter Three**:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally peeked cautiously onto the deck, there were four dozen fire nation soldiers training; mainly with weapons such as spears and swords. Ally saw an old man instructing fire bending to a boy around Damien's age, inky black hair was tied up in a longish pony tail, and his body looked like it was all muscle but still built for stealth. But from this distance it was hard to tell the details from a distance, but by the looks of his fire bending it looked like he fought with brute strength; attack and attack hard, kind of person.

Closest to them was a large cloth, under it was a sort of box-like shape; under it Ally saw a furry wolf-like tail; she grinned.

Ally ducked out of sight after the quick observation and whispered what she had witnessed to Lyra, who was swift in delivering the message.

"-But what about the Lemurs and the others." Lyra whispered to Ally.

"You and the others worry about escaping; I'll worry about the lemurs and the babies." Ally whispered back. Damien looked like he'd want nothing more than to fight but Ally shot him 'the look,' he backed down reluctantly, tight lipped. Tom scowled.

Ally nodded to them and got ready to spring onto the deck and face the inferno. She leaped into the air and above deck, her make shift staff whistling as she swang it in a massive blast of air, flinging the nearest into the air, others into the tower and the rest just fell to the floor.

Ally attacked with funnels of air, latching onto the fire benders legs and swung them into their fellow soldiers, the commentary they used was quite humorous, and a particular comment made Ally's lips quiver in amusement.

Behind her the others were taking off on the bison, but the large Ermine wolf stayed behind, snarling threateningly, and whipped its tail around to create a massive wave of air that protected Ally from a fire blast, created by the teenager guy with the black pony tail.

"You really shouldn't have done that with a protective Ermine-wolf around." Ally muttered as she let off a few kicks and punches in rapid succession, forming solid air balls that zoomed towards the soldiers and knocking them back.

Ally side stepped an attack easily and ducked as an arm swang at her, she flowed around the attacker and pushed it away with a light shove; unbalanced, the attacker fell over face first.

Suddenly her fellow air bending masters landed on the boat softly, "Hi guys, thanks for coming." Ally said sarcastically.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun." Damien smirked. Lyra looked at Ally sheepishly.

Ally smiled grimly, "You call this fun?" She kicked up a large globe of air in front of her; stopping a fire stream, then flipped backwards; creating a disk of air that hovered over the metal floor as she pointed her finger in the middle of it, using the air currents to steady herself.

"Of course." Lyra, Tom, Jin, Kin, Tane and Damien said together.

Ally hummed in amusement, while kicking a few air balls at the charging fire-nation soldiers, "Alright then; Kin, Jin, Lyra - you lot find the lemurs and the babies. Damien, Tane, Tom and I will fight up here, keeping the fire benders busy and off your trail."

The three girls nodded and raced through the door of the tower, Ally jumped in front of the door, stopping the teen around Damien's age from following. Dodging a swift fire blade with a small air shield, Ally dropped and kicked her feet at his shins, but he dodged it so lightly Ally was amazed he wasn't an Air bender.

She flipped backwards to avoid a blast of fire, nimbly landing on the door-frame, but before the boy could go after the three girls Ally tripped him over with a swift Mini-Tornado to the foot. Ally jumped down and attempted to knock him unconscious, only to be forced on the defensive when the old man who was training the boy earlier moved in front of her.

Fire lashed out of his palm and Ally ducked under it just barely. Suddenly small waves of fire rush toward her feet and she jumps up, creating the air ball, the waves rotated around the air ball before disappearing. Ally held her hands in a defensive pose, ready to deflate a coming attack, just as the boy stands up.

Ally took the pause for time to study her opponents in more detail. The boy was scarred with a red burn across one side of his face over the eye, ending at the ear. He was bald except for the top of his head where the black hair was held up in a pony tail. His eyes were an amber yellow, his face held the lines of anger.

Ally looked back at the old man, her stormy blue locked with intelligent golden eyes, his partly bald head had white hair and his beard was also white, his belly rather round, - but Ally was far from judging by looks; she judged by actions.

The old man was a master fire bender, and Ally wasn't about to underestimate him. The teenager with the burn on his face, she knew, would lash out in anger, no control over fire. That could be dangerous.

"Who are you and why hold us captive?" Ally said, to distract them; she'd rather not fight if she could help it.

"I am Iroh, and this is my nephew prince Zuko."

At that moment Ally only registered one thing; they were relatives of Fire Lord Sozin.

Her eyes stormy eyes flashed and narrowed, she pushed down on the air ball and it created a shock wave, blasting the unaware to the ground.

Suddenly a pair of hands gapped her arms and held them firmly behind her back. Iroh and Zuko seemed to be the only ones who weren't knocked unconscious by her air shockwave; besides the air masters of course.

"Ally!" Tom shouted in worry.

Ally bent forward and flipped, using the air currents for momentum, flipping her and her captive repeatedly for several seconds before slamming him to the ground. Ally punched the guard into prince Zuko; both of them go flying.

Shoulders tense, she narrowed her focus onto Iroh, as did Damien and Tom; Tane faced off with a furious Zuko.

"Stop fighting us and we will leave without doing anymore damage." Ally said coolly.

"You're the ones attacking, we are merely defending." Iroh pointed out wisely.

Ally paused, he was right after all.

Tom, however had a good come back, "You put us in cages and fire nation destroyed our homes - killed our loved ones. I think we have a good excuse to rebel."

"I second that." Damien said.

"He has a point." Ally said. Though she was saying it to both sides of the argument/conversation. In the background Ally saw Tane behind Zuko, mimicking Zuko's movements. It would have been quite humorous had it not been for the fire flaring every couple of seconds, and Tane's burns cracking and starting to bleed.

Ally stiffened as footsteps came from behind and she pushed her right foot backwards.

"Oomph!" Ally turned around to see Jin tripped backwards, juggling three babies in a protective globes of air. Ally winced and sent a apologetic look to Jin, who glared half-heartily back at her.

Suddenly a horde of lemurs flew out the door, leading them was Dawn; Sophie's cat owl. Kin and Lyra follow after them, both carrying a baby each. The three girls lunched themselves onto a snarling Snow-fire; the Ermine-wolf had cornered ten guards who were still conscious.

Suddenly fire shot out of a soldiers palm, going straight for Hiriwa, the baby was held in a protective sphere of air, quick as a flash Jin moved herself between the blast and Hiriwa.

Her scream cut through the silence and she fell off Snow-fire, unconscious before she hit the water.

.

**Reviews = happy Author = faster updates! **


	4. Air Spirit conection

**Author comment; Aaaaand here is another chapter! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Four **:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JIN!" Ally, Tane, Kin, Tom, Lyra and Damien yelled. Ally jumped into the air and shot into the water. It was freezing, but that was because they were still in arctic waters.

Ally looked around and spotted the bright orange fabric of Jin's clothing; she moved the bubbles around under her bare feet and propelled herself toward Jin, who was sinking rapidly. Her arm wrapped around Jin's waist and she air bended the air from her mouth and over Jin's nose and mouth. She wasn't about to let Monk Gyasto down.

She started swimming to the surface, her mind going foggy with the lack of oxygen, her mind flashing to when Monk Afiko had suffocated her. Suddenly a red blur was coming towards them, Ally's eyes widened as Prince Zuko came into view, he took Jin and started to help pull the unconscious girl towards the surface.

Ally let go and Zuko shot her a confused and slightly angry look; Ally ignored it and used the rest of the air around them, she created a small disk of air under Zuko's feet and lunched him and Jin upward. Ally started to sink, her mind shutting down. She saw that the disk had lunched the pair out of the water with a slight smile; Jin was safe.

"Jin!" Tane shouted in relief, as Tom and Lyra let him go. Tane skidded to Jin's side and checked for a pulse, it was very faint. Lyra moved to Jin's other side and pushed air into Jin's lungs then sucking it back out, pushed in then sucked out, - then Jin spewed out a heap of water, coughing like no tomorrow.

"Where's Ally?" Kin asked.

They turned wide eyed to the ocean, which remained calm after the commotion. "No..." Tom said weakly.

Splash, Whoosh! Ally burst out of the water in a tornado of air and landed on the ship in a gracefully crouch; her thunder bird tattoos burning a bright white, she turned to her fellow air benders and lunched them onto Snow-fire, who took off into the sky. Ally followed with an easy dodge of a spear and flipped onto Snow-fire's head. The flying lemurs following with the cat owl in the lead.

Zuko and Iroh watched silently as they flew away, "What do you want us to do Prince Zuko?" Asked one of the guards.

"We have no obligation going after the Air Benders." Zuko replied. Iroh smiled in approval, "We need this ship repaired then we go after the Avatar." Iroh's smile dropped with a heavy sigh.

Ally watched silently as Jin let Koiki put itchy paste onto the nasty burn in the middle of her back, "That looks painful." Audrey winced.

"That's why we try to keep you lot out of harm's way." Ally said quietly to the four year old, "That's what happens, or worst - even the best of us can get burnt." Ally waved to her shoulder and foot. Aurdery winced at the red scaly burns that marked Ally's body.

The sun sunk below the horizon, "Where are we going Ally?" Damien asked.

"The Air Spirit told me to go to the Northern Air Temple." Ally said, "Then he told me to look for Aang."

"Woh! Back up! What?" Tom asked wide eyes.

"The Air Spirit told me to take you all to the Northern Air Temple." Ally repeated, "Then to look for Aang."

"The Air Spirit told you?" Kin said curiously.

"How?" Tane asked

Ally shook her head, "I'm just as confused as you all are." she whispered.

The stars twinkled down on them as they continued onwards, Lyra shivered as the coldness of night started to seep through their thin clothing. "But I though only the Avatar could talk to the spirits..." Lyra said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it had something to do with Ally being possessed by the Air Spirit?" Damien offered as he started assuring the others into sleeping bags.

"Maybe..." Ally murmured, "But I suppose I've always been connected to spiritual stuff... The visions for one thing." And being contacted by Avatar Roku... Ally though pensively.

"Maybe you're a spirit in the form of a human? Like the Avatar?" Sophie asked, she was sitting by Malu and Aurdery, her eyes wide with excitement.

Ally shook her head quickly, "The Monk's would know if I was a spirit in human form... They would have told me the same day they told Aang about..." Ally trailed off with a slightly bitter scowl. Aang didn't deserve the pressure they dumped on him at the age of twelve... "Besides," Ally continued, "The visions run through the family."

Ally glanced at Sophie, who shook her head; she hadn't had any visions... yet. Not that Ally expected so; she didn't get her visions until she was nine.

Ally grimaced in sadness... a hundred years... "The Air Spirit also told me something else..."

"What is it?" Tane asked as Koiki started to bandage the bleeding old burns.

"It's been a hundred years since we were frozen..."

"WHAT?" nearly everyone gasped.

"-But... how could Aang have... what?" Lyra and Tom stumbled in shock.

"Aang was frozen like us." Ally said looking down.

"Did the Air Spirit..." asked Damien, his voice trailing off.

Ally shook her head, "It was a vision." she confirmed. Aurdery yawned. "To bed everyone." Ally heard herself call instinctively.

She got up and tucked in everyone on Snow-fire - besides the Air bending masters, who was also helping in putting everyone to bed. - Ally jumped off Snow-fire and onto a bison. After tucking those occupants in their own sleeping bags Ally skipped across to the next bison to do the same; completely ignoring the height they were at.

The Air Masters came back to Snow-fire after they had tucked everyone in; Koiki joined the Air Master group.

"We've already been to the North Air Temple, so what so special about it?" Tom asked, "No offence." He added to Tane.

"None taken, I'm rather curious as to why we need to go there." Tane looked at Ally for the answers only she had.

Ally shrugged, "The Air Spirit just said that it was going to be the safest place for me to leave you."

"So as soon as we get there you're going to look for Aang?" Jin asked while she laid down on her front, not wanting her injury to hurt too much.

Ally shrugged, "It's what The Air Spirit wants me to do..."

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Koiki said. "I thought we had already been through this, we cant be separated."

Ally looked away from the group, "I know, but Koiki; you're needed with the group and Damien, Kin, Jin, Tom and Tane need to stay with the young ones to train and protect them. It only makes sense for me to go; at least I know you'll be safe at the Northern Air Temple."

"What makes the Northern Air Temple so safe?" Tane asked, "We left because it was _attacked_!"

"It's been a hundred years." Ally said calmly, "think about it; we are the last Air benders, if we were frozen for all this time people would have thought we are be extinct, they'd have no reason to be at the Air Temples."

Damien looked at Ally silently, "Are you sure that you should go alone."

Ally nodded, "It would be the easiest way, besides The Air Spirit wants me to find Aang so I will, and I can't drag you all over the world, it would be unfair to the younger ones." She inclined her head to Sophie, Malu and Audrey then to the babies. "They deserve normality after all this craziness. And one person leaving wont impact them too much."

"Don't be stupid Ally;" Tom waved off, "They would be heartbroken if you leave. They love and respect you."

Ally nodded sadly and tried to avoid looking at her little cousin, "I know, but this is something I have to do."

The others looked at each other hopelessly, "Just don't leave straight away. Let them get use to the idea."

Ally nodded, "Of course."

"Wow," Tane said suddenly, his eyes sparkling.

"What? What is it?" Lyra asked.

"I haven't cleaned my room in 100 years..." Tane said thoughtfully, then he grinned. "Not looking forward to that..."

They laughed in amusement, but it was mainly because Tane's grin and laughter was contagious.


	5. The Northern Air Temple

**Author; HOLY HELL! I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long... It's been a bloody week! How the hell can I make up for not updating? A week's worth of chapters? BIG COOKIES? Gosh I am so sorry...**

***Dodges fire balls* **

**Author; I said sorry! Anyway I was getting use to going back to school after a lazy holiday; the updates will be few and far between for this month. *Dodges fireballs* Okay I'll think of something... **

**Year 10 sucks.**

**Anyway enough of my pleadings for forgiveness, on with the chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:**Chapter Five**:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun shyly rose into the air slowly, chasing away the inky black with golden blue. Casting a light pink and red on the silvery white clouds. Ally awoke with a large yawn and rubbed the sleep from her stormy blue orbs. She scanned the mountains for any features that looked familure, trying to determine how far they had travelled. By the looks of it; they would reach their destination in a few more hours.

Not bad flying.

Ally got up and looked at the others, they were still soundly asleep, Jin and Tane were snuggled together and Ally grinned at them, she knew they were in love. Ally looked around and spotted her staff with relief, shame she had lost her Kyoshi fans; they had served her well in battle.

She jumped off Snow-fire's head, free falling, enjoying the cold wind that tangling her long brown hair, and whipped around her face. She twirled her staff around into glider mode and swooped up with a whirl of laughter, rising to meet and ride along side Snow-fire. Who growled playfully, her amber eyes looking at Ally with amusement?

Suddenly two lemurs swooped around Ally, with chittering that sounded like laughter. Tom's laughter reached Ally's ears and she turned her glider sideways, looking at him with a huge smile she hadn't had in ages. It was always a reassuring smile or gentle smile or laughing at a joke, but this; this was a playful, happy, carefree grin she hadn't used in a long while.

Tom grinned and grappled his own staff, twirling it into glider mode and leaped into the air. Ally's grin turned into a competitive smile which was returned with a cocky 'take on the world' grin.

Ally flew a head of the group and Tom followed, the game Sky Tag was on; Ally looped backwards and came up behind Tom, who dived and swooped up towards Ally, who barely dodged to the right but laughing all the same. By then most of the flying lemurs were flying around them.

They twirl around each other in a controlled dive, pulling up at the last second before they hit a side of a mountain. After time some others joined in the game; Kin, Damien, Lyra, Koiki, Hori, Keoni, Malu and Hika laughed as they swooped each other. Tane and Jin joined in later.

They flew back to land on their respected flying animal. The two lemurs from earlier perched on one of Ally's shoulders.

"They really like you Ally!" laughed Sophie, as the girl patted her cat owl. Ally gave a half smile; it was Nomad traitition that if a lemur/s became attached to you they would be named by the owner. Lemurs made very loyal, intelligent pets, looks like two faces where going to join her and Snow-fire.

"what are you going to name them?" Audrey asked excitedly.

Ally looked at the one on her shoulder, its fur was snow white, with cute a black face, which held large blue eyes. Her other shoulder held a completely black furry lemur, its large round eyes had a stunning green colour.

Ally looked at the white one again, "Nyx, is the white one." Large blue eyes blinked before chittering approvingly. Ally looked at the pure black furry one with the large green eyes. "Neo is the black one." Ally said. Green eyes sparkled in approval.

"Those are nice names." Lyra said approvingly.

"Thanks." Ally grinned.

"Look!"

Ally looked up and was promptly astounded; The Northern Air temple had people gliding around the temple on gliders, the Temple had smoke rising in lazy spirals from a couple places among the towers.

"Are they flying!" Audrey exclaimed his question in delight.

Ally frowned in disappointment. "No, gliding maybe; but not flying. You can tell by the way they move."

The younger faces turned from hopeful to disappointment.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be anyone at the Air temples." Tom said in amusement.

"I never said that." Ally shot back.

"Oh, not directly; 'they'd have no reason to be at the Air Temples' that's enough to say people wouldn't be here." Tom smiled teasingly.

"Argument able at best." Ally mumbled. Tom sniggered in amusement, followed by the other Master Air-benders.

Laughter suddenly echoes around them, Ally looked around and spotted the owner of the laugh; it was a teenage boy wearing amber goggles and seated in a glider built out of a wheelchair. Ally watched unimpressed as the boy does a few fancy gliding around them, and is soon joined by a few dozen other gliders.

Ally gently air bended a glider away before it could swoop them, looking a little amused at their joyous laughter while in the air. If they think gliding was fun they should try it while air bending, Ally thought. "Alright everyone! land your bison! We don't want to be surrounded."

"Do you think we could play sky bison polo, Ally?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Sure Sophie!" Ally laughed.

Snow-fire and the rest of the bison landed with an easy grace outside the temple. The teenager with the wheelchair glider settled down for a landing, skidding up to Ally, who just jumped off Snow-fire's back, he stopped just in front of Ally. Four people rushed up to him to remove the gliders wings.

"Hey! You're a REAL air benders!" The boy exclaimed in surprise and awe, "One of you must be the Avatar! This is amazing! I, I, I've heard stories about the air benders."

Ally shook her head, "No, the Avatar isn't with us. But we are air-benders."

"Wow." He said looking at them all. "I'm Teo, by the way."

"I'm Ally." Ally said smiling, then introduce everyone else. The two lemurs jumped onto her shoulders, Ally laughed, "And these two are Neo and Nyx, Flying lemurs. And this is Snow-fire, my Flying Ermine-wolf."

"Neat." Teo said in awe at the animals. "Come on, I'll show you around." he wheeled around and entered the temple, the air benders following silently. Ally's eyes brimmed in tears and Sophie gasped in disgust, Tane looked positively heartbroken. The main room for meditating had changed completely, what was once a beautiful room, decorated by thousands of generation was now dominated by a jungle of steam-powered machinery with many wheels, gears and pipes.

A beautiful statue of an air bender monk is dirty and befouled as does the rest of the room. Shafts of sunlight do filter in, but the steam and dust make it look shadowy.

Tom and Damien look positively angry, Tane had absolute disgust written all over his face. "My Dad is the mastermind behind this whole place! Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding." He said to them.

"This is... I can't find the words." Ally said, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the once brilliant water fountain that had turned ghastly, with green gloop swirling in the water.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" said Teo, misreading Ally's tone.

"No," Tane said harshly, "It's horrible."

"Goes beyond horrible." Sophie said shakily, and burying her face in Ally's clothing. Ally picked her up, and Nyx snuggled up to Sophie while Neo curled around Ally's neck, Sophie hid her face in under Ally's chin, small wet tears stained Ally's yellow shawl.

Tane walked off sullenly and Ally hurried after him, along with everyone else. Teo looked shocked and confused.

Tane walked through a hallway that has pipes all around them; the wall was dirty and had a mural of the Sky Bison and Ermine Wolves doing an Air dance. Ally saw Tane gritting his teeth, "This is supposed to be the history of our people."

"Is there anything in the Temple that has remained the same?" Ally hissed harshly to Teo, who recoiled at her harsh stormy blue stare.

"There is the main courtyard." Teo said uncomfortably. "And there is this door which has Air bender locks."

Ally stared at him and closed her eyes, trying to meditating and calming her being.

"Teo! Someone told me that you were showing visitors around." Ally opened her eyes and looked at a middle aged man who had a bald head and weird patches of pointy hair on either side of his head. His right eye has a monocle. And his clothing was a green tunic mostly covered by the white smock.

"Hi dad." Teo mumbled.

Tane whirled around to face the man, his anger evident in his eyes. "You're the one who has destroyed this place!" He shouted, moving into an air bending stance, his staff held out in attack mode. "This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I've lived here when the monks were here!"

"When you lived here...? But your sixteen!" Teo's dad said in shock.

"Dad they... umm..."

"We were frozen a hundred years ago, just after the fire nation's first attack." Ally said stonily, though she was rather angry.

Not as angry as Tane was though, "What are you doing? Who said you could be here?" He asked, stepping menacingly toward the man.

The man looked away in sadness, "Hmmm...A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood; my son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fanlike contraptions!"

Ally narrowed her eyes, "Our gliders," she stated with poorly hidden anger.

"Exactly Yes; they gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?"

Ally held out a hand to stop Tane from air bending the man into the wall.

"Nature knows when to stop." Ally said in annoyance.

The man nodded in self disappointment, looking at the once amazing mural, "I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us."

Tane forcefully made himself calm down, "You can continue on the work you have done... but the places you haven't touched, stays untouched." the last part was laced in warning.

"Of course." Teo's dad said regretfully.

Tane had somewhat calm down at midday and was teaching a few air bending moves and tactics to the children in the main courtyard. This had, thankfully, remained untouched. The Sky Bison were lounging around the courtyard while the lemurs were playing in the air or with the refugees' children. Lyra had found a few furry mountain crabs and teaching Sophie, Malu and Audrey how to care for them.

Ally was watching Teo fly around, a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Damien. "Even though Teo's not an air bender, he really does have the spirit of one." Ally said watching the gliding, now a little impressed.

"I guess he does." Tane said walking up to them. "He said that the door to the inner air temple has remained closed."

"Let's go and see it!" Damien suggested.

"We should take Teo along... sort of to say, you know... sorry, for how we reacted." Ally said.

Tane looked sheepish.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside!" said Teo excitedly. "Thank you." he said to Ally.

Ally blushed in embarrassment, "We're sorry for how we acted earlier."

"That's okay; I probably would have acted the same way." Teo admitted.

Ally scooped down and gave him a hug, "You'll be amazed at this room, it's a tribute place to all the Avatar's. It's called the temple Sanctuary." She let him go and slipped into her air bending stance.

"That's so cool!" Teo said in awe.

Ally laughed while she nodded then took a deep breath; rotating her wrists she started to gather as much air as possible, then stepped forwards, thrusting her palms towards each horn that had the air hole, two jets of air came forth and up the shoots. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing, to the maroon sides which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of a door, the door swang open.

_**Reviews are good! Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Seige of the Air Temple

**Author Note; enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:**Chapter Six**:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally stumbled backwards in shock, the room that was supposed to be filled with statues of the previous avatars was a nightmare; the room was filled with war machines, weapons, and torture devices.

"Wait, please - you - you don't understand!" said a voice behind them. Tane, Ally, Damien and Teo turned to see the Mechanist walking hurrying up to them.

"Why are their weapons in our home!" Tane seethed and Damien held him from attacking.

Teo looked absolutely furious. "Explain all this! Now!"

If Ally had been in Teo's dad's position she would have been quite intimidated, he would have looked down right frightening if he was standing up.

Mechanist flinched and hastily started to explain, "It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything. I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services. You must understand, I did this for you!"

Teo turned his head and wheelchair away in shame, "How can I be proud of you when your creations are used for murder?"

"How soon are they coming." Ally said in a rather calm voice she was quite proud of.

"in the afternoon - around four." The Mechanist said downheartedly.

"And you said this place was safe." Damien muttered to Ally. She shot him a glare.

"I'm not going to let you give them anymore weapons." Ally said fiercely to the Mechanist.

"If I don't they'll burn this place to the ground." He said.

"Then we fight back." Tane said forcefully.

Ally grimaced, "Tane is right, you'll never be free if you don't rebel."

The Mechanist looks down, "They'll be here any minute, in my study."

"Let's go then." Ally said, resigned to the upcoming fight. "Damien, Tane. Go and warn the other masters, tell them that a fight is coming, and then get the younger ones to safety. Twelve and over are allowed to fight if they wish."

"Alright." Damien nodded and pulled Tane away down the hall.

Ally looked around at the study; it looked a little like the Southern air temple liabary, with the scrolls in shelves but with gismos and other curious little contraptions covered the walls as well as scrolls. Suddenly a bell donged, "Quickly hide." said the Mechanist as he pushed them behind a table. The Mechanist then pulled a lever and a wheel built into the floor begins to turn rapidly. A trap door in the floor next to the wheel opens and steam rises through the opening. A man in a Fire Nation uniform rose through the opening.

"Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way." Said the fire nation soldier. "Come on, I am a busy man. - Or is there a problem?"

"As a matter of fact there is. For you anyway." said Ally before leaping in front of the Mechanist, "You will be leaving empty handed."

"Ally don't get involved!"

"Who are you little girl to get in the way of fire nation business?" the man sneered.

"The Fire Nation's worst nightmare." Ally said before knocking the man to the ground with an air whip.

"An Air bender!" The man gasped his eyes that once held shock burned into fury. "The destruction of this temple will be on your head!" The man said before blasting fire at Ally, who kicked up an air shield then pushed the man onto the trap door, which opens and the man fell down it.

"Get ready all your able who is prepared to fight." Ally said emotionlessly, turning to the shocked Mechanist.

"I want to help." said the Mechanist.

Ally smiled at him, "Thank you."

The meeting consisted of the Mechanist, Teo, Koiki, the Air masters, three other air benders, and seventy other people who had mastered the art of gliding. "Okay," Ally began, "we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire and -"

"Stink. Never underestimate the power of stink!" said the Mechanist.

Tane smirked, "We are going to have five stages, and the front line will be the half of the Air benders and a group of others who can glide. They will be firing off the bombs. The next line is where a group makes landslides of snow fall onto the fire-nation. The next is more defensive and right on the doors of the temple, it's where the other half of the Air masters fight and knock them back down the cliff side. Should we fail, then the front lines of attack retreat and help us fight. Then after we have held off all of them we glide back into the air and that is when the Mechanist, upon Snow-Fire, throw's a boiler into the Natural gas creavous. That will be enough to scare the Fire Nation swine away."

"If they don't?" Ally asked.

"Then hopefully you could release your supernatural spiritual powers to blow them off the cliff side." Tane said sarcastically.

Ally sighed heavily, "great, just what I needed- more pressure." she mumbled.

The tense air surrounded the atmosphere reflecting the nervous anticipation on everyone's faces; they were looking out over the edge of the mountain. All of the bison and Snow-fire were behind them.

"Look!" A girl said.

"Into the sky!" Ally called before lunching herself of the edge, accompanied by the other gliders. All the bison's flew up, loaded with bombs of all sorts.

Ally swooped down and under the cloud line, startling the soldiers that were climbing up the mountain slope. Ally landed on the path the soldiers were marching on and closed her glider, and propelled the soldiers backwards with a air blast. The snow whooshed and fell down bellow and fell ledge after ledge covering the soldiers who were climbing.

Teo gave her the thumbs up as she rejoined them in the air. "Nice one!" he called out.

The soldiers left began to run back down. Ally grinned, "We have them on the run! We need more bombs!"

Ally swooped up into the clouds to take a hand full of fire bombs from the nearest bison and swooped back down again into the fighting zone. She bombarded the next batch of soldiers with fire bombs and they fell backwards, onto the ledge bellow them, toppling over their fellow comrades. Ally pegged the last one at a group and they fell over.

Suddenly several huge spikes shot up through the clouds below her. She screamed and barrel rolled out of the way, the spikes were attached to thick chains, they shot up past her and through the clouds above.

Ally looked down as squeaky wheels of tracked vehicles could be heard. Then, Fire Nation tanks roar into view. With two, huge spiked wheels at each end, these heavily armoured vehicles are using the grappling hooks to allow them to scale the cliff face. The gliders droped bombs on them, but they have little effect.

Ally swore under her breath, "They didn't have those a hundred years ago!"

"No shit!" Tom shouted sarcastically, slammed his staff into the cliff face next to the spike that is hooked into the rocks, he pulled it out and one of the tank's start to fall only to shoot out another hook that narrowly missed Tom. The tank begins to scale the cliff side again.

Ally flew up to the top of the mountain and onto a small plateau area at the base of the Temple, she didn't have to wait long before the tanks emerged over the cliff side, fire blasts came at her and she knocks the flames away with her staff, then blowed the tanks off the mountain. Several more tanks appear over the edge and Ally conjured a massive tornado, picking the tanks up then dumping them over the mountain side.

But they just kept coming. "Damn it!" Ally said as she flipped one of the tanks over, but it just rotated back onto its wheels and kept coming. Fire blasted at her again and she spun her staff to form a shield. A tank moved forwards and was now beside her, fire blasted at her again and Ally swiftly moved out of its way and used an amateur air slice on the front of the tank, it clanged and broke.

Ally blinked in surprise, but swiftly managed to dodge another fireball. She leaped in the air and did a few more air slices on the tanks; the wheels of two of them broke off.

Ally's smile would have sent shivers down the soldier's spines had they seen her demonetise mirth. She blasted the broken tanks over the side of the mountain, but seven more replaced them.

Bombs plummet down on the tanks and Ally wrinkled her nose at the smell of rotten eggs mixed with sweaty socks. They seem to have little effect on them but at least the fire benders inside were too distracted with terrible smell too fire bend.

By then Ally was surrounded by the tanks that were now back to blasting fire balls at her. Tom and Damien join her, "Use the air slice to the wheels!" Ally said to them hurriedly, blocking a fire strike. "It's the only way to stop them!"

"What's taking the bomb to the natural gas so long!" Tom shouted above them at the gliding bombers.

"How should I know?" Tane shouted landing behind his little brother to diverge a blast of flame, the then smacked a bomb into a fire benders face and he toppled out of sight in the tank. "Stink." Tane laughed tensely.

Tom laughed as well. "Nice shot." He said as he kicked a air ball into a group of soldiers that had just climbed over the side of the mountain.

Suddenly a snarl erupts over their heads and they saw Snow-fire take off toward the crevasse on one side of the mountain. "Bout' time." Ally grunted while stopping a blast of fire. "Retreat!" Ally called, while stopping five simultaneous fireballs.

The fire nation soldiers shouted out in victory as Ally and the others, including the gliders retreated to the main courtyard.


	7. A vision, answers and a new destiny

**Author Note; Enjoy! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:** Chapter Seven**:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**KA-BOOM!** **BOOM!** **KA-BOOOOM! **The explosive sounded throughout the mountain and it shook the temple; Ally looked up at the battle field after the sound died out. She cheered; "The Fire Nation is retreating!"

There was a tense few seconds before the cheering started, steadily it grew louder, and louder until the crowd were full out screaming with celebration.

Snow-fire landed gracefully and the Mechanist jumped down off her saddle, jumping around and cheering like everyone else.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in celebration of the return of the air benders and the victory of the battle now called, 'The Battle of the Northern Temple.'

"You know what?" Tane said to Teo, "I'm really glad you guys all live here now. You weren't born here, but you found this place and it your home. And now you protect each other like the Nomads use to back in the old days. That does this place justice." Tane smiled.

"Thanks Tane, that means a lot." Teo said, he turned to Ally, "Are you sure that you have to leave? You can stay here with all of us."

Ally shook her head, "I have to go and find Aang; it's what the Air Spirit wants me to do. And I know that the Air Nomads are safe here. The road were I protect the air children has come to an end; I've kept the promise I made Monk Gyasto. Now I must follow another road; Find Aang and help him master all the Elements."

"That's really brave of you Ally." the Mechanist said after eating everything on his plate. "I only wish I could have been as brave as you, then the battle wouldn't be necessary."

"You are." Ally pointed out. "You made the decision to fight back when the time came to choose. That is something to be proud of; Not many have the courage to make the right decision when your crossroad comes."

"How soon are you planning to leave?" Tom asked Ally.

"Midday tomorrow." Ally replied, "That will give me enough time to pack supplies and say goodbye to everyone."

"Are you taking Snow-fire?" Lyra asked. "And Nyx and Neo too?"

Ally nodded.

"Well at least you won't be alone." Kin said.

"You're all talking as though you might never see each other again." Tom said while rolling his eyes. Jin hit him over the head with a miniature tornado.

"Of course not." Jin said, she turned to Ally, "Just promise you'll be safe."

"I can't promise that I won't be in danger." Ally pointed out. "But I'll be careful. Promise." She said smiling.

"That's all I ask," said Jin, happy about Ally's response, she leaned onto Tane's shoulder. Ally fell asleep the moment she laid down on Snow-fire's furry white head.

_Ally looked around the sky landscape, she was standing on clouds? She looked behind her, giving a start as Avatar Roku was walking up to her. _

_"You have done well in protecting your friends, Ally." His voice had several hundred, thousand voices laced into his own. "And now you are one your final road. You have to find Avatar Aang and protect him, help him and be his friend."_

_"I know but I have so many questions." Ally said desperately. "How can you contact me? How do I have these visions? How did I know how to do the Air Slice, when I've never learnt it before?" _

_"I can contact you only when Aang is in the Avatar State or before he goes into the Avatar State. Your great grandmother was the spirit of destiny incarnated into a human, granting her descendents with the power to see things as they happen. And the Wind Spirit lives in you now, he has bounded himself to you; thous granting you with knowledge when you need it, occasionally he will possess you when you are in dire need of help." _

_Ally shook her head, "Why me?" Ally asked._

_"Because you have the strongest connection to the spirit world and the Avatar." Roku said._

_"How?" Ally asked. _

_"Besides being a blood descendent from the spirit of destiny; your directly related on a spiritual level with Avatar Yangchen. Your great, great, great grandfather was her husband." _

_"Information overload." Ally mumbled. "You said you could only contact me when Aang is in the Avatar State?"_

_Avatar Roku inclined his head and moved his arm around, the sky landscape disappeared to be replaced by another one;_

_Ally saw Aang on his knees as he started mourning for Monk Gyatso, whose body was only bones wrapped in yellow robes and a beaded necklace. Ally gasped at the sight, tears eminently falling from her eyes. She saw a boy older then Aang, dressed in Water tribe blue outire, trying to reassure Aang, but his Arrow's light up a bright white. Then a whirlwind begins to forms around Aang. _

_"Aang! Come on, snap out of it!" Shouted at the water tribe boy._

A light blue sphere of energy surrounded Aang and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building.

The building crumbles apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. Suddenly a Water tribe girl joined the boy behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind. Aang begins to hover over the ground.

_Ally tried to go over to him but Avatar Roku put a hand on her shoulder. "Just watch." He siad. _

_The contained storm continued to rage as both of the Water tribe members cling desperately to the rocks that hadn't yet blown away_

_Suddenly the girl was shouting. "Aang, I know you're upset... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now!"_

Aang began to descend when she is finished. His feet gently touched the ground. The wind dies away. But Aang's eyes and Arrow's were still glowing. The girl and Sokka come up on either side of him.

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder "Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

Katara took one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, Aang collapsed into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.

Aang looked up at Katara, "you were right. And if fire benders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last air bender. I made a promise to Ally... That I'd come back. I've broken my promise..."

_The view of Aang and the two water tribe kids vanished to be replaced by the same cloudy sky as before. "I'll find him." Ally whispered. _

_"Good luck, Ally; my friend." Avatar Roku said smiling slightly. "You'll have a good chance with finding Aang in Omashu." _

Ally awoke with tears still falling down her cheeks, but her stormy blue eyes looked at the morning sky with determination._  
_


	8. Ally alone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:**Chapter Eight**:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ally, I made a three dozen custard tarts for your journey." Kin said, as she handed a pile of bowls stacked on top of each other.

"Thanks Kin." Ally smiled as she put the bowls neatly into a large sack that also held a assortment of fruits and vegetables. "You know custard tarts are mine and Aang's favourite."

Kin laughed, "Then save some for him."

"I will." Ally promised, also laughing. "If he knew that I had eaten them for myself he'd throw me into the air with a tornado."

Tane and Jin laughed, they were grooming Snow-fire's fur and Tom was checking the reigns for strength. Lyra was helping Ally pack everything Ally needed for the journey. Damien had just finished helping Koiki check that Snow-fire was healthy; the Ermine-wolf was given the clean bill of health.

"Make sure you give him a hug and a kiss from all of us." Jin told Ally sternly.

Ally smiled, "I'll give him a hug but a kiss would get awkward."

Keoni snorted, "Ally and Aang sitting in a tree K - I - S - S - I - N - G," Hori, Hika and Kaimi, Malu, Audrey and Sophie joined in. "First comes love, then comes marriage... Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Ally hid her expression behind her long brown hair, "Shut up. Wait!-" she looked around. "-Where did they learn that?" she hissed to Tom, who suddenly rearranged his amused expression into a innocently guilty face.

Ally would have thrown him off the mountain side had it not been for Teo and the other occupants moving towards them, Teo moved his wheelchair over to Ally, who threw a half-hearted glare at Tom before she jumped down and softly landed on the ground in front of Teo.

"Here." said Teo, handing her a large bag of money. "It'll help you on your journey."

"I can't take this." Ally said uncomfortably. "It should be used to rebuild the temple."

"We'll find another way, Ally," said the Mechanist kindly, "It's the least we can do, after you and the other air-benders gave us freedom."

"Ally, you're going to need the money." Damien said seriously.

Ally sighed and nodded, putting the large sum of money into one of her pockets. "Thank you." Ally said sincerely to the Mechanist and the others. She bowed respectfully with the air nomad hand sign.

"And also I've made a staff holder," the Mechanist said, holding up a brown strap that had a slot perfect for sliding her staff in, "It works a lot like those sword holder things." Ally bowed again and allowed the Mechanist to slip the strap over her head and slung it over one shoulder, she then fitted her staff into the holder.

"Thank you." Ally repeated sincerely.

Ally said goodbye to the other air nomad's giving Sophie an extra hug and also gave her a woven necklace. "Look after yourself Sophie." Ally said quietly to her teary cousin.

Ally Air-bended herself onto Snow-fire's head and looked over to her old and new friends she was about to leave, "Look after yourselves." She called. Nyx and Neo sat on her shoulders.

Damien walked up to her and handed a box to her, with a message pinned on it. "The box contains scrolls of the last level of air bending, so when we meet again I want a mock duel." Ally grinned. "The note attached to it has words of advice that are designed to keep you up at night."

Ally laughed and bowed her head.

"Go on then, Aang awaits your presence." Damien said.

"Snow-fire, yip, yip!" Ally called. Snow-fire lunched into the sky, behind her people called out there last second goodbyes. Suddenly fire-works sprang into the air above the temple and Ally grinned in awe at the colourful fire display. Then all of the gliders swooped up and into the air, and surrounded her like a guard of honor.

Ally waved at them and they waved back, Teo waved goodbye at her as they started to fall back.

When they were out of sight Ally looked at the box then turned over the note that was pinned to it. It wrote;

...

_**Review past lessons to discover anew. ~ Kin**_

_**The world is the traveller's inn. ~ Jin**_

_**Don't bypass a town where there's a friend. ~ Tom**_

_**If it were not for hope, the heart would surely break. ~ Lyra **_

_**Wait long, strike fast. ~ Tane **_

_**A clever person turns great problems into little ones and little ones into none at all. ~Koiki **_

_**Those who ask is a fool for five minutes, but those who do not ask remains a fool forever. ~ Damien**_

_**Good Luck. ~ Everyone.**_

...

Ally smiled at they're words of wisdom. Then she jumped of Snow-fire's head and onto the saddle, putting the box and their note into a sack that contained a map, a compass and three pairs of fighting fans.

Ally took a pair of green fans that matched the colour of her glider then slipped them into her belt. Nyx and Neo looked at Ally as she jumped back onto Snow-fire's wolfish head. Nyx climbed onto her lap while Neo curled around her neck. Ally picked up Snow-fire's reigns and moved Snow-fire in the direction of Omashu.

Ally laid back and Neo climbed onto her stomach, his green eyes showing disapproval for disturbing the peace. Ally chuckled "Sorry Neo." her hand came up behind the long black ears and scratched. Neo purred in content, clearly forgiving Ally as he curled on top of Ally's stomach. Nyx yawned, her blue eyes still closed.

Ally looked over the side of Snow-fire's head; they were still over a wide vast ocean. Ally sighed and looked back up to the sky. Snow-fire snorted/growled at her impatience. Ally laughed softly, "I know, I know." she reached out and scratched behind one of Snow-fire's triangle wolfish ears.

Ally watched as the lemurs were now flying in the sky playfully about an hour later, "Are we there yet?" Ally asked Snow-fire.

Snow-fire growled in annoyance. It was mid afternoon and Ally had grown increasingly board and twitchy.

Ally looked down below, and saw that they were heading for land. "Finally!" Ally exclaimed. "Nyx! Neo! Common it's time to land!" Ally pulled the reigns lightly and snow-fire suddenly dived head-first.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ally screamed in surprise, "Snow-fire, you big, stupid-!"

Snow-fire twirled down in a spiral, cutting off whatever Ally was about to shout. Snow-fire pulled up to land gracefully and Ally rolled off her and onto the merciful ground.

"Snow-fire you crazy, idiotic, mad... Ermine!" Ally groaned. Snow-fire gave the impression of being very smug of herself, complete with a growl-like chuckle. Ally sighed in defeat as the lemurs landed next to her, chirping as though they found that hilarious. "Ha ha." Ally murmured drily.

She air bended herself onto her feet and looked around. Promptly stunned by the gigantic waterfall and the river next to her, "Nice choice you intelligent, almighty wolf." Ally cooed rubbing Snow-fire's wolfish snout, a gigantic tongue licked her. Snow-fire gave the impression of rolling those large yellow eyes in amusement, a large tongue licked her face and Ally laughed.

She air-bended the saddle off Snow-fire's long back and set it down on the ground gently. Snow-fire eagerly leaped into the river and started to soak in the last of the afternoon sunlight. Nyx and Neo were playing around nearby.

Ally smiled and eagerly brought out the box filled with the final stage of mastering air-bending. She unscrolled the first one; 'the triple air slice tornado' it looked difficult... but doable.

She dedicated the rest of the afternoon to training on the last level of mastering air bending.

.

**Author Note; That's it for this weekend! Now... Remember - Reviews=Happy Author=Faster Updates. So Review!**


	9. An unlikely encounter

**Author note; Hi every one... I'll try to be frequent in my updates but school can be a real pain in the... well - I don't think I need to finish that sentence. **

**Anyway I would like to thank the following; **

**Faye Rae, **

**Hockeygirl9****, **

**Violet Colored Pencil, **

**The-awesome-avatar, **

**MissDott,**

**and Sailor Stella. **

**Your reviews have kept me writing. This chapter is for you guys!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:**Chapter Nine**:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally awoke to the sounds of Snow-fire snarling. Ally got up and slipped into a fighting stance automatically. "What is it Snow-fire?" Ally whispered. She looked at the alert lemurs, who were looking in the same direction as Snow-fire. They're attention was at the trees. Ally pulled out her fans, warily looking at the tree line.

"Who are you girl?" Said a voice that was soon identified as a fire-nation soldier, as he stepped out of the trees with several others behind him.

Ally looked at them with a disbelieving frown, didn't they know she was an Air bender? Obviously not. "I'm just a simple Nomad." Ally said calmly, still in her fighting stance, eyeing the fire-nation soldiers warily.

Suddenly a injured soldier came on a stretcher, held up by four others, injured badly. They stopped at the sight of Ally and the snarling Ermine-wolf.

"What is that?" said an awed fire-soldier, who sounded young; late-teens.

"My Ermine-wolf." Ally said, still tense, ready to fight.

"What nation are you from?" Asked the leader.

Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach, "Does it matter?" she said in defiance.

"Sir, we need to get the Captain to a healer." said one of the younger soldiers.

"Very well. Onwards." the leader said. He inclined his head slightly to Ally before he and his troops started to walk down stream.

Ally straightened out of her defensive possession and folded her fans with a quick use of air-bending, still watching the fire-nation warily as she slipped her fans back into her belt. The youngest, judging from the shortness compared to the others, looked back at her and gave her a genuine smile. Shocked, Ally returned it hesitantly. Suddenly reminded of Kuzon...

Perhaps they weren't too bad... and the injured soldier, "Wait!" Ally called after them, cringing at her compassion side. The Fire soldier's turned to look at her. "What happened to him?"

"He was injured when earth benders attacked us." said the leader coolly. "We suspect a broken leg and a shattered arm." He said after a while, "His lost a lot of blood."

"I can help." Ally said tentively, expecting a stab in the back.

"Why would you help us?" said one of them.

Ally grimaced, "Do you want my help of not?" she asked.

They came back wearily and Ally took a bag of healing herbs with a scroll on how to fix injuries written by Koiki. Snow-fire watched the soldiers with hackles raised, growling slightly; The soldiers looked back at the gigantic animal with cautious expressions'.

Ally followed the instructions on the scroll; carefully checking and prodding in a few places; The wounds were a verity of different severities, one was a large cut to the ankle and was very deep, it was the main source of blood loss, accompanied with a sprained ankle, then up the leg that was attached to the ankle was shattered bone, then there was a broken arm, which was broken in two places. The rest were minor cuts and bruises.

Ally cleaned the large gash on the ankle first then started to stitch the skin together as the scroll told her, she then asked one of the men for a spear they were holding, one hesitated before handing it to her, watching her carefully.

Ally snapped the blade off then snapped the long rod it in two, she then carefully folded the arm in a right angle, then put one part of the snapped spare next to the forearm and bandaged it firmly, but enough for the blood to keep flowing. She repeated the progress for the upper part of the arm and the leg. Ally then moved to the less serious injuries, cleaning and mixed a few ingredience together before putting them onto the cuts. There wasn't anything she could do for the bruises.

Ally leaned backwards with a sigh, moving a strained of hair from her face and behind her ear. "I can't fix the blood loss; but I can give you some herbs that will help replenish the blood, when he wakes make him eat it." Ally said emotionlessly to the soldiers.

She stood up and carefully manuvered in such a way that her back wasn't facing them and returned with a hand full of olive coloured leaves. She cautiously gave one of the soldiers the leaves and with drawled swiftly but careful not to make them think she would attack.

Four soldiers stepped forward and picked up the stretcher the injured Captain was on.

"Thank you," said the leader stiffly, he paused for a second before "Here," he threw her a small bag at her that she instinctively caught via air-bending.

A few guards gasped. Ally dropped the bag quickly, - of what she suspected was gold, - and brought out her fans; flipping them open while slipping into a defensive stance. Looking at them through narrowed eyes. They pointed their weapons at her; Snow-fire snarled.

"A simple Nomad hu?" the leader said sarcastically, as the soldiers stepped back at the Ermine-wolf's new viciousness.

"Can we pretend you didn't see that?" Ally responded hopefully. The soldiers looked at the leader, who was undecided, "look I really don't want to fight, but I will defend myself if necessary. You're looking at a master Air bender and I doubt any of you have fought an Air-bender before. So let's just go our separate ways; your Captain has gotten the immediate attention he needs, but he still needs to see a healer all the same, and I just go and do what a Nomad does." Ally noticed the spear owners now looked hesitant, "And don't run with those spears." Ally added cautiously.

Ally glanced at the youngest of the fire nation soldiers; he looked too shocked; as did everyone else. Finally the leader of the group inclined his head towards Ally and ordered his soldiers onward. Ally held her fighting stance, watching the fire nation head down stream without a backward glance.

Ally could have slapped herself. Though she was rather proud of herself for showing compassion, she had learnt one thing though; Not all of the fire nation was bad.

Ally packed everything quickly, and air-bended the saddle back onto Snow-fire's back. Nyx and Neo hopped onto the saddle and Snow-fire was off.

Ally looked down at the landscape and directed Snow-fire onto a mountain ledge. "I'm going to go down to the port village below." Ally explained to her animal friends. "So stay. Nyx you can come."

Ally would need at least one lemur to tell her if danger was nearby.

Ally walked through the street with a cautious eye, there are a lot of tough looking sailors, merchants and shady types walking past each other. Ally walked around and was now on the docks.

A shady looking person in front of a large ship was calling out, "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" He spotted Ally looking and beamed at her, revealing two golden teeth, "Come over here young one, I can see your a world away from home, but don't worry! we have plenty of curios from nearly every inch of the world to make your journey more bearable!"

Ally hesitantly walked over, "Am I really that obvious?"

The man chuckled, "No, not really." he said, putting an arm over her shoulders. Nyx looked at the man with a nervous look and hid under Ally's cloths. Ally looked at the flag on the man's ship, her eyes widened in surprise. "You're a pirate!" Ally exclaimed, well - that explained why Nyx was cautious.

"We prefer the term high risk traders." The man chuckled again, moving her into a room with all sorts of merchandise; weapons, jewellery, scrolls, gem decorated statues, clothing and other sorts of artefacts.

"Wow, you certainly have a lot of stuff." Ally complemented, looking around.

"We try." said the pirate humbly. "Feel free to browse through the collection. I'll just wait over there until you've had enough searching." The arm disappears from her shoulder and Ally moved forward towards the scrolls. She looked at a thin scroll that had the water nation emblem on it, Nyx pops out of Ally's collar and onto Ally's shoulder.

Ally un-scrolled the thin water scroll and her eyes widened in delight; thinking about Aang, she rolling up the scroll and moved onto another scroll that had a fire nation insigner on it, Ally did the same with this scroll. She looked again, scanning her eyes across the rows of scrolls then came across another water scroll, she gave it to Nyx to hold, whose large blue eyes blinked and started to inspect the scroll curiously. Ally found two earth bending scrolls with a smile.

Taking the five scrolls she walked towards the more none lethal looking weapons, but something caught her eye; looking around at the source Ally looked at a chocker necklace with a yellow ribbon and a white circular pendent with was engraved with the three spirals of the Air Nomad emblem.

Ally took a look at the back, the words; _'When life gives you lemons, throw them at someone!'_

Ally chuckled and approached the pirate with the scrolls and necklace. The pirate looked at her choice thoughtfully. "The price for a scroll is one hundred gold pieces, and jewellery is fifty silver."

Ally grimaced easily calculating the five scrolls to be five hundred and the necklace fifty silver. "Four hundred gold pieces and thirty silver pieces... I'll throw in these two fans." Ally said, taking the two green fans from her belt and laying it on the table, the pirate inspected them thoughtfully.

Finally he nodded, "These are of good quality." he said, "deal."

Ally took out the bag of money the fire-nation soldiers from this morning gave her and counted four hundred gold pieces and thirty silver. She still had quite a bit left and she still had those other fans waiting with Snow-fire and Neo.

"Pleasure doing business with you, my lady." said the pirate bowing and putting the money into a treasure chest, and putting the scrolls and the necklace into a paper bag and handing it to Ally. "I shall escort you back to the deck." he siad. Ally followed him looking into bag and its contence within, smiling. "You're welcome to drop by anytime." the pirate said, "again, pleasure doing business with ya."

Ally bowed to him and jumped off the ship and onto the port. She tickled Nyx behind her ear, "I don't know what you were so nervous about." Ally chuckled. "Come on Nyx, Snow-fire and Neo are probably worried about us."

Ally walked back towards the mountains when someone ran into her, Ally stumbled and tripped over, using mild air bending to soften her fall. She got up and looked at the boy who ran into her; it was the young fire nation soldier.

They stared at each other and Ally offered a hand to help him up, he took it wearily. "Thanks." He said, a little awkwardly.

"Your certainly not like other fire benders I've encountered." Ally said, perhaps a bit bluntly.

"And you're not like any air bender I've met." he shot back, thinking Ally had insulted him. Nyx hissed like a cat.

Ally looked around quickly, "I meant that as a complement." Ally hissed, "And it would help if you didn't shout out to the world that I'm an Air Nomad. I try to go un-noticed for a reason."

The fire soldier looked abashed and guilty; "Sorry..." he looked at her quizzing for a name.

"Ally, my name is Ally."

"John." John said. "- I got to go, I have to get these to the commander." he held up a basket of vegetables and dried fruits.

"Privet! What are you -?" Ally turned to see the leader of the fire troops from earlier. "Ahh."

Ally eyed the Fire Nation soldier with dis-trust, "Is this the part where we start to fight?" she said drily.

The leader smirked while rolling his eyes, an eyebrow raised. "Me and my crew owed you, so consider the debt repaid."

"You wont tell anyone about my bending ability?" Ally asked suspiciously.

The leader frowned but told the boy to go ahead of him, the boy left obediently with a curious glance over his shoulder. "I won't tell of your existence, but I can't promise my crew will hold their tongues."

Ally nodded, "By then I will have vanished and no air-bender will be seen until this war is over."

The leader tilted his head backwards slightly, contemplating. "For what it's worth, I don't like the way Fire Lord Sozin dealt with your people, and it is rather regretful that your people obviously feel the need to hide."

Ally looked at him with offended face, "We don't hide, we try to avoid conflict."

The leader turned away and looked over his shoulder, "I have a feeling that's about to change."

"Me too." Ally murmured to herself thoughtfully, watching the retreating back of the fire nation soldier.

**Author Note; in this chapter I kind of wanted to show Ally's compassionate side, I think I show too much 'fighting Ally' which goes against Air Nomad beliefs... What do you think? Please Review!**


	10. Omashu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~:**Chapter Ten**:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If someone had told her a few days back that she would have a civil conversation with a person from the fire-nation, Ally would have laughed in that some ones face and tell them that would never happen.

The only fire nation people she had ever gotten along well with was Susan and Kuzon; Aang had introduced her to them. Ally felt a stub of pain at the thought of them gone; she'd never see them again; after a hundred years they'd have to be dead... Or a hundred and fourteen... Ally knew it was possible to live longer but it was rare...

Ally sighed and shook her head, trying not to get her hopes up to much. Snow-fire growled and Ally's attention went to the large kingdom of Omashu. Ally smiled in relief; it hadn't changed a bit.

She frowned... She couldn't see how she'd find Aang here... maybe she should wait for him? Maybe she was too late? Ally went pale... but maybe she was early? She thought hopefully.

Ally looked at the road that meets up with the city, then to her animal companions frowning, would the earth benders attack her if she flew over the city's walls... A hundred years of war would surely leave the tough earth kingdom jumpy and the water nation twitchy... She wasn't about to take chances, even though Omashu's citizens back a hundred ago were known to be the friendliest in the world, but that was a long, long time ago. She wasn't about to take unnecessary risks.

Ally jumped down to the ground and pulled lightly on Snow-fire's reigns, "Common Snow-fire, we should walk."

Snow-fire growled and started to walk forward with the lemurs on the saddle. Ally and her animal companions reached the gate after several minutes'.

As she reached the gate with her animal friends one of the Gate Guards earth bended a huge boulder out of the ground and held it over Ally's head. Snow-fire growled threateningly with her large white fangs exposed and the other Guards stepped forward in alarm. Ally put a comforting hand on Snow-fire's wrinkled snout, silencing the furious Ermine-wolf.

"No untamed animal's allowed." said one of the Guards.

"My Ermine-wolf is very tame; she only reacted to the threatening way you have put a boulder over my head." Ally said, looks like things _have _changed here, Ally thought sadly. Snow-fire growled in response, looking at the soldier who looked abashed.

"You're a bit young to be travelling by yourself." said the Guard who had earth bended a boulder over her head, he dropped the boulder next to himself and flattened it back into the hard earth.

"War does that to people." Ally responded with a smile.

"You're a refugee?" Asked one of the Guards.

Ally shook her head, "I am a Nomad, a friend of mine is going to pass through here and I am merely hopping to stay here until he arrives." Best stick to the truth as much as possible... then I don't have to remember what I've said!

"Keep your pets out of trouble. There's a stable on the lower ring, you can keep your - er- Ermine-wolf there." Said the Guard who had previously earth bended a boulder over her head.

Ally bowed as they stood aside and Ally and her companions entered as the huge wall opened, revealing Omashu. Ally had only been to Omashu once before and it certainly had grown, the city had many houses with roofs painted in Earth Kingdom green. There were chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding along them.

Ally smiled back when she remembered a crazy friend Aang had introduced her too. Chuckling, Ally fondly remembered the way Bumi and Aang used the chutes as a crazy slide, she had one of the best times of her life here at Omashu.

Ally found the stables easily enough, and payed for a night stay for Snow-fire... She didn't know how long it would take Aang to get here, so no need to pay overboard, just one day at a time. There was an inn next to it, but Ally proffered the safety that Snow-fire and the two lemurs offered, she had grown use to relying on them for safety and in this new world she felt safe only when she was with them or nearby.

Ally moved through the city easily and reached a crowded street. Ally looked around; the street was decorated like there was a coming parade. Or a feast of some kind was about to happen... Ally used her natural agile ability and slipped through the crowd to see what was happening.

It was obviously the King of Omashu, Ally tilted her head slightly, studying the clearly ancient man; his fashion sense was clearly eccentric, a outrageous purple royal robe and a strange sort of hat that had two feathers that looked like rabbit ears, his eyes held a pale green colour and each a different size, giving the frail old man a look that complemented his dress sense... He looked familure.

He gave the air of authority but also of childishness seen in most air-benders... Ally frowned in confusion... He also had this genius look to him... So familure, perhaps he was a descendent from a person she once knew?

Ally looked to the source of the celebration; the opening of an Earth-bending school. Ally wondered if Aang had mastered water bending yet...

Ally clapped along with the crowd as the Earth bending school opened by the Kings smashing of a bottle of orange juice. The King scanned the crowed clapping also, grinning toothily. As his mis-sized green orbs passed over her part of the crowed; his gaze narrowed in on her. She felt very self-conscious at the intense, almost critical, gaze.

Deciding it was best to disappear now she slipped back through the crowed, but not before noticing the King talking to one of his royal guard. Crap. Was the King old enough to know what Air-benders looked like? She hoped not.

She spread out her senses and walked back to the stables where Snow-fire, Nyx and Neo were waiting for her. But a tingle travelled down her spine and she felt nervousness and insecurity churn in her stomach; trusting her senses she could guess where her stalkers were and inconspicuously pulled out one fan from her belt and flared it open to reveal yellow fabric. She fluttered it in front of her face they way she'd seen other girls doing it.

She turned into an alleyway and then leaped onto a green tiled roof quickly. She opened her other fan and steadied her heartbeat, she peaked over the rooftop, three guards had gone into the alleyway which was now empty. Ally smiled at their confusion and bounced onto a cart that slid down for several streets then hopped off it, landing onto the ground with an easy grace.

Folding her yellow fans back and sliding them back into her belt, she started to head back to the stables where her animal guide and her two lemurs were waiting.

She'd have to keep a low profile, she was almost certain the old King knew she was an air-bender, and she wasn't about to let herself be caught so easily.

Two days passed without incident, Ally had been able to avoid all the guards of Omashu while looking around for Aang, who was a no show for now. Ally knew that it wouldn't be easy to find Aang, he was really good at disguise games and hide-and-go-seek; and since he was the Avatar he'd have to disguise himself for his own safety. Ally was worried that she had missed him, spirits she hoped not. She hadn't had a vision yet so that must be a good sign.

Ally walked down the shopping street empty of Omashu guards, a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder and spun her around. She gulped at the sight of a guard. Not just any guard, but the guard who was at the gates before; the one that had earth bended a boulder over her head.


	11. King Bumi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Eleven **:~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've caused quite a stir, we have been trying to find you." said the guard ruefully, "The king had requested your appearance to a feast tonight."

"What? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"He didn't say." said the guard stoically; confused by Ally's reaction.

Ally sighed, "What time?" she asked, resigned to meeting this King; maybe he could help me find Aang... Ally thought optimistically.

"Twilight." The guard, raising an eyebrow at Ally's behaviour. "You do not seem too thrilled. - You're not in trouble are you?" He asked, suddenly suspicions, Ally noticed the small changes in his posture; the way he moved would allow him to slip into fighting stance at any given moment.

"I'm a little weary of people in high places." Ally admitted, "War can do that to people." She watched the fists relax slightly, but the guard was still on edge.

"I know how war can affect people, but I didn't expect it people so young to be involved." The guard said as Ally started to walk back to the stables, where Snow-fire and the lemurs were, the guard followed.

"I'm older then I look." Ally mumbled.

"Mentally." the man said, "you're eyes say that you've seen a lot of things you shouldn't have."

Ally laughed, though it was laced with sadness, "You have no idea how right you are with that statement. I've been in my fair share of fights." That's an understatement of the century.

The man looked at her alarmed, "You said you were a Nomad?"

Ally nodded, "I only attack to defend myself and or others."

"Are you an Air Bender?"

Ally froze and the guard stopped as well. "What makes you think I am? - they've been instinct for a long time." Ally lied.

"I just thought, with your tattoo's... The way you say you've been in your fair share of fights... Just made my think that..."

Ally internally grimaced and looked away... stupid poo-poo hot head, Ally thought kicking a stone, thinking of fire lord Sozin made her answer more harshly then she intended, "No."

"Err-well - Go to the King's palace in the afternoon." He said before walking away, giving her a backwards glance as he turned onto another street.

Ally frowned as she felt the feeling of people watching her, the rest of the day was spent with her animal companions. She wasn't very good at low profile, but if she was assigned to follow someone she would at least do better than these guards, she had seen three by window reflection and four by a casual glance out of the corner of her eye.

The afternoon was when she had enough, "If you're going to spy on someone at least be less obvious." she called out. No one answered. Ally rolled her eyes and leaped into an alleyway, opening her fans all the while and surprising two guards that had been spying on her. "Your footsteps aren't light enough; I could hear both of you and see from a reflection where you are. Choose less obvious places." Ally looked up, where she heard scuffled laughter. "You lot on the roof top aren't any better." She said. The laughter stopped. Ally smiled amusedly as the guards dropped and landed on the hard ground.

"Their trainees." said a voice from the entrance way. It must have been a experienced soldier by the way he carried himself.

"Practise makes perfect." Ally said, "Just don't practise on those you don't know; they might think your fire-nation and lash out."

"You thought we were fire nation?" asked one of the guards who had been following her.

"Old habits die hard." Ally admitted, "At first I did but then I realized that I was in Omashu and more likely to be earth-benders. So I decided to play along for a while and see what you would do."

"Come, the King is expecting you." said the more trained soldier.

Ally nodded.

The King certainly had a warped sense of humor, when she said that she was from Kyoshi Island the King said that place must be really 'fann-C.' Ally had chuckled to be polite, it could have been worst.

"So tell me, young one." the King said, "Why are you here?"

"A friend of mine is going to pass through here, so I'm waiting for him; then I'll be travelling with him and some friends of his." Again Ally decided to be as true full as possible.

The King raised a white bushy eyebrow, "Who is this friend of yours?"

Ally looked down, "His name is..." Ally hesitated, "Aang." she said, what were the odds of this old king knowing the air bender? None.

The King leaned backwards and connected his ringed fingers together in a pensively. "Aang... there hasn't been person named Aang in my kingdom since I was a young boy... He use to call me a mad genius."

Ally did a double take, realization flashed in her stormy blue eyes, "Bumi?" Ally asked in shock.

The old man, who was now so familure she couldn't believe it took her so long to realize, smiled widely, and laugh with the familure snort. "It's good to see you Ally, you're still the same as I last saw you..."

Ally laughed and jumped out over the table in one light bounce and hugged her old friend before she touched the ground. The guards stepped forwards in alarm but Bumi waved them off with a smile.

Ally stepped back, "No, Aang hasn't changed."

"I suppose we should make some plans for his arrival." Bumi chuckled/snorted.

Ally looked at him with amused suspicion, "What's going through that genius mind of yours?"

Bumi tapped his finger to his temple, "you have to open your brains to the possibilities', how do you think he'll do with a few tests?"

Ally amused expression turned thoughtful, "and what is the point of these tests you're thinking of?"

"The kind that challenges his limits and stretches his creativity," grinned Bumi.

"Count me in." Ally beamed, she hadn't felt this care-free since before Sozin's Comet. "I'll need a disguise though."

Bumi nodded, "I spotted you out of the crowed in an instant." he snorted, "The look on your face was priceless! I thought you were going to hyperventilate."

Ally frowned, "Thanks Bumi." She said sarcastically.

"Heheee, No problem Ally." Bumi said, either ignoring the sarcasm or didn't catch it.

Ally smiled fondly, this was going to be brilliant.


	12. Three random challenges

**Author; Holy HELL I am SOOOOOO sorry that I left you all for THREE WEEKS! *Face gets hit by multiple fire balls* Okay I deserved that. **

**In my defence School is well on the way to becoming my personal hell (except friends of course. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME) anyway my assignments are keeping me busy so I have barely spent time on my Fav website. **

**But I have also become obsessed with The Artemis Fowl series. THEY ARE EPIC! Check em' out! So I will be writing some fan-fics for that series if anybody is interested. **

**Also I *runs behind metal wall* I'm not as into this story as I use to be so... I'll keep posting until I deem this story over... But the updates will be few and far between; once every two weeks.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIR_BENDER.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twelve: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally looked at herself in horror, "You've got to be kidding me." she breathed in disbelief.

This was going to be a nightmare.

She looked at the icy green dress fitting her nimble slender frame; it was clearly made for earth kingdom royals and had fancy golden thread patterns of vines, the dress came all the way down to the floor. Her hair was held in a high platted bun, effortlessly covering her arrow tattoo with a side fringe. Her face was elegantly decorated with make-up, bringing out her stormy blue eyes and her lips a delicate shade of red; she was also wearing a sparkling tiara. She was wearing white gloves to hide the tattoos on her hands. She looked like an innocent, non-fighter... girly, girl type princess - ugh.

"What's wrong with that dress?" said Bumi smirking from the doorway.

Ally's eye twitched, "You know I never wear something like..." She waved at her reflection with a glare at the dress. "Is this really necessary?" She asked, almost whined.

"You have to make Aang choose you in the last test, though it would be interesting if I fought him." Bumi replied with a trade mark snort of laughter. Then he turned serious, "It's essential for him to learn to never underestimate an opponent. So don't go easy on him, but don't hurt him either."

"What makes you sure that he'll choose me?" Ally asked, frowning at her reflection. It wasn't like Aang to chose to fight with a girl, oh he knew they could fight, he just found it immoral.

"I'm not a mad genius for nothing." Bumi replied with another round of cackling laughter followed by snorting. "Trust me; all you have to do is act like a princess."

"The spoilt kind? Or the humble kind?" Ally asked, still looking at the mirror with contempt.

"Humble, perhaps a bit flirty." Bumi shrugged. He looked out the window, "It's almost morning, come my dear granddaughter, the Avatar is going to be doing some tests... Let's see what he has learned from school."

Ally half smiled at the attempt at the joke, flipping her earth kingdom fan open and holding it like she'd seen most girls and giggled; urgh, she'd be lucky if Aang fell for her acting.

It was rather amusing to see Aang hesitate before complementing on Bumi's dress sense. But it was extremely difficult to not run up to him and engulf him in a huge hug. Ally didn't know much about the challenges, or how he would poswayed Aang into doing them, and she was rather shocked when the two water tribe had been used to make Aang cooperate. All Ally knew was her part in the last challenge, which was rather straight forward.

Ally watched worriedly as Aang was able to use his creative talents to get Bumi's lunch box key from a furious waterfall, it was rather hilarious when Aang broke off the top of a stalagmite and threw it at the chain holding the key. Then using his airbending, he broke the chain. The tip of the stalagmite embedded itself like a spearhead into the top of the doorway. The key dangling just over Bumi's head.

Ally laughed at the expression on Bumi's face, the water tribe girl shot her a withering glare; Ally just smiled innocently at her; making the water tribe girl look even more murderous.

"There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!" Aang shouted.

Ally chuckled as Bumi said he had two more challenges to complete.

Ally shook her head as Aang continued to chase the fluffy little long eared rabbit, calling out Flopsy, who was chasing after Aang. "Come on Aang." Ally muttered inaudibly, "Think about your supposed opponent, why is he chasing you?"

When the task was over Ally saw the water tribe girl whisper something to Aang, who turned to look at Ally with a glare. Ally looked away quickly and tickled Flopsy's tummy. "What did you do to make Aang glare at me like that?" Ally whispered to Bumi, who looked incredibly smug.

"A little manipulation here and there. Now he will most definitely pick you." Bumi said, "Don't worry; I'll clear it up with him when it's over. They think your fire nation."

Ally hummed while frowning, it was sure to get Aang to fight her... Great, now she'd have to suffer through Aang's kitten-like glares. They weren't very intermediating; he was just too innocent for that.

"Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent." Said Bumi, smirking widely. "There are three choices," Bumi waves his hand and is flanked by two different looking gladiators. Ally had to admit, she'd be terrified if she had to face one of them.

Aang did indeed look terrified. "Who is the third choice?" he asked.

"Granddaughter." Bumi said. Ally walked forwards and between the two gladiators. She looked like a little baby fur-seal compared to the horrific other occupants.

Aang looked astonished and studied her carefully, "What's wrong Avatar?" Ally smirked, "Can't handle a fight with a girl from the fire-nation?" That was below the belt, but Aang was hesitating.

Aang narrowed his eyes and pointed straight at Ally. "I choose you."

Bumi cackled evilly. "Wrong choice, Avatar."

Ally flipped over Aang with grace and landed in the arena, which held a lake of water, hard rocks and a pit of fire. She took off the dress and threw it away in distain; she wasn't going to wear a dress again anytime soon, now she was just wearing battle clothing of dark green, her arrows not showing. Her hands grasped her fighting fans and flipped them open.

Aang came into the arena soon after with a determined expression.

"Avatar, you might need this." Bumi called, and then a guard threw Aang's staff to him. "Let's see how well you fight another Air-bender."

"What!" the two water tribe members asked.

Aang stared at Ally in shock. Suddenly boulders started to fall from the ceiling and Ally made one hover with air before lunching it at Aang, who dodged swiftly; he was still in shock...

Ally ran in a circle before creating the air wake, which formed a solid barrier of air and blasted it into Aang, who was unsuccessful in stopping it. Ally leaped into the air and struck down at Aang; he twirled his staff to stop Ally's air blast and blew out hard with his air breath. Ally flipped away in the wind and easily landed on the top of a boulder with lemur grace.

Ally kicked up three tornados and pushed them towards Aang in multiple directions then plunged into the water; she used the air bubbles to propel her through the water and toward Aang, who had dealed with the tornados easily enough. Ally burst out of the water and did multiple air punches aiming for the roof over Aang.

The ceiling exploded and Aang pushed the debris toward Ally, in defence she conjured an Air sphere around her and the rocks and dirt spun away from her; jumping out of the protective sphere she then lunched her shield at Aang, who easily side stepped it. Then he created his infamous air-scooter, zipping around the arena quickly.

Ally air whipped the ball and it collapsed, sending Aang into the water before he could finish whatever attack he was about to use. He resurfaced then ran toward her at amazing speed, Ally dodged around it quickly, but Aang was anticipating it and swooped low, kicking her feet out from under her, Ally noticed a boulder falling over the top of them and moved to make it hover with air bending while Aang pointed his staff at her.

Ally kicked out with both feet, catching him lightly in the stomach and sending him skidding across the other end of the arena, she jumped up and used air bending to propel the boulder at him, but latched onto the boulder while it travelled, dropping her fans along the way.

She saw Aang jump over it and lunched herself into him, knocking his staff away and pushed him into the water again with a splash. Ally rolled her eyes; Aang hadn't learned water bending yet, that was for sure. Ally landed on the water's edge. He hasn't learned earth and definitely not fire. Good thing she brought those scrolls.

Aang burst out of the water and Ally ducked as he spun a high kick at her, she moved around him as he did the same. Suddenly they locked gazes and Ally knew that her disguise was gone.

"Ally!" Aang said in disbelief.

Ally dropped her fighting stance laughing hard at his surprised face, "Hi Aang. It's good to see you." she replied grinning widely.

Aang stared at her for a long few seconds before tackling her in a hug, Ally fell backwards by the force and toppled into the water laughing, bring Aang down with her.


	13. Ally's story thus far

***MUST READ***

**Author Note: Okay I've heard from a lot of my best readers that my last chapter wasn't my best. (Thanks for the info guys!) And after two bloody weeks of waiting I expect your expectations are high.**

**I've tried to make this an awesome chapter for you guys!**

**So, enough of my awful rambling: On with the chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Thirteen: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Ally, what do you think, has the Avatar passed this test?" Bumi asked after Aang had settled down.

Ally grinned, "Without a doubt. He'll be unstoppable when he has learned all the elements. Monk Gyasto would be proud." Aang beamed at her. Ally turned to him with an identical grin, "I knew you'd keep your promise." she said. Aang smiled sadly, remembering _that _night clearly.

"You've passed each test Avatar, now you must answer one question." Bumi said. Aang narrowed his eyes and looked worriedly at the two water tribe members mostly encased in crystal; they were _still _staring at Ally; wide eyed. "What is my name?" Bumi asked.

Aang looked at Ally for answers but she suddenly found herself boxed in earth. Ally shouted in surprise, she tried to listen to what was happening outside but it was too muffled. Ally scowled and lashed out at the walls around her, trying to get out. She tried listen more carefully but it was somewhat impossible to hear.

The walls crumbled around her, "Bout time." Ally mumbled. "I wasn't about to tell." she lied to Bumi, who laughed.

"But messing with people is fun." he said. "And don't lie; I know you can't keep secrets from Aang for very long."

Ally smiled "That's true, but I wouldn't be Aang's best friend if I kept secrets' from him." Ally grinned at Aang and received a grin in return.

"What I don't understand is why you both didn't tell Aang who you were at the beginning. - I mean why go through all of that?" The water tribe boy said.

Ally smiled, "I went along with it because I wanted to see how much Aang had learned... and how he would fight if he didn't know who I was." Ally added then turned to Aang, "If you hadn't had recognized me I would have pushed you into the water, _again_."

Aang laughed, "You almost had me when you jumped out from behind that flying boulder."

Ally laughed, "You almost had me if that boulder wasn't going to land on top of us.

Ally turned to Bumi so he could explain his own reasoning's; Bumi nodded to her and turned to Aang, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!" Aang smiled, clasps his hands together in thanks, and bowed. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." A lemur jumped onto Aang's shoulder, "And you'll need Momo too." Bumi said with afterthought.

"Thank you for your wisdom." Aang said, he suddenly grinned mischievously and Ally couldn't resist the temptation to give a wide grin back, "Before we leave I have a challenge for the both of you."

Ally smirked with the amount of mischievous that could rival Aang's, "That sounds fair." she commented. "Bring it on." she challenged.

Aang told them the challenge; Ally scoffed "That's it?"

"We'll make it a race then!"

Ally laughed, "That's more like it!"

Aang, Ally and Bumi got to the highest chute, getting a box each.

"On your mark!" Sokka called. "Get set! - Boomerang!"

Ally almost took off, but held. Bumi and Sokka cacked up laughing while Aang, Katara and Ally looked at each other with a look that said clearly; they weren't amused.

"Okay! Okay!" Sokka said in the most serious manly voice he could muster. Ally's lips twitched upwards. "On your mark! get set! GO!"

Ally slid down the deep slope like a shooting star, Suddenly Ally saw Aang let lose a blast of air and he shot in front.

Ally let lose a tornado of air behind her and shot after him, yelling, "THAT'S CHEATING!"

"YOU'RE BOTH CHEATING!" Bumi shouted behind them. Suddenly Bumi changed the earth in front of both Aang and Ally, the rout the were taking crumpled. Ally sheltered herself into a bubble of air, lessening her fall. Beside her Aang was spinning in a swirling tornado.

They both landed in a heap of cabbages that were thrown into the air by the wind, scattered everywhere.

"My cabbages!"

"Oops!" cackled Bumi as he passed over him and he made the finish line, thus winning the race.

Ally struggled to stand up her laughter could be heard all across the city, she'd never felt this happy in ages.

Aang jumped up as well as the two water tribe members came running towards them. "Ally? You're going to come with us? Right?" Aang asked.

"Of course!" Ally said still laughing, "I actually came to Omashu to meet up with you."

"Wait how's that possible?" the water tribe boy asked.

"It's a long story." she said.

"So if your here does that mean other air benders..." asked the water tribe girl.

"I'll tell you everything that's happened after I get my things ready."

"You can tell us when we leave." Aang agreed, noticing Ally's hesitance.

So much has changed.

"We haven't properly introduced, my names Sokka; warrior of the Southern Water Tribe." he stated proudly. "And this is my sister, Katara" he added.

Ally bowed, "I'm Ally."

"Thank god there's another girl in the group now." Katara muttered almost inaudibly, Ally laughed.

Ally got Snow-fire and Nyx and Neo ready with her supplies; she met Aang and his friends at the gate. Bumi was there to say good-bye and best of luck.

"So are you and your brother water benders?" Ally asked Katara, as they made their way towards the hills that surrounded the city.

"I am, but my brother isn't." Katara said as Aang helped her onto Appa. "And I'm that not good."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole; to find a water bending master who can teach us together." said Aang.

Ally jumped lightly onto Snow-fire's saddle and took out two water bending scrolls. "You can practise with these along the way."

"Water bending scrolls?" Katara asked wide eyed, and eagerly looked at them. "Wow... Aang, check out these crazy moves!"

"Where'd you get the water bending scrolls?" Aang asked Ally. "Yip Yip!" he called to Appa.

Snow-fire flew alongside them; Nyx, Neo and Momo were chittering to each other. Ally looked at the ground they were flying over sink steadily to be replaced by water.

Ally took a settling breath and looked Aang in the eye, "Let me tell you what happened before I answer questions." Ally said. Aang nodded and sat down, crossed legged; Katara and Sokka sat on either side of him, facing Ally. "The fire nation attacked the morning after you left." Ally looked down, "Monk Gyasto awoke me and gave me the important job; to protect those who hadn't mastered Air bending - to get them as far away as I could.-"

Katara looked shocked. "But your thirteen!-" Sokka started.

"And the only Master Air bender, besides several others not including the monks." Ally interrupted, "It didn't matter how old I am - just that I had completed air master-ship. Anyway, I got them away okay, and it was only me that sustained injuries when I had to fight to get the others out of there; Monk Gyasto and the others who remained at the temple..." Ally cut herself off and closed her eyes. "- A week later; after I had healed enough to travel; Tom, Damien, Kin, Jin and Lyra received their master ship tattoos."

"We travelled to Air temple too Air Temple, hoping that there could be survivors no matter the grim odds. And thankfully we did find survivors, Malu - Sophie -Tane and Aireon." Ally didn't dare look up from her hands, "But we were being followed, a fire nation Admiral was tracking us nearly everywhere we went, and all the while I had visions-" Ally glanced at Aang, "Of you, stuck in a sphere of ice..." Aang nodded sadly, Katara and Sokka looked confused. "-I didn't know what to make of it, but somehow I knew you'd be alright... Me and the new masters trained the younger ones while we camped, it was hard as we had to keep moving, we didn't want to get caught; there were a lot of close calls."

Ally sighed, "But after so many close calls our luck had run out sometime. Admiral Lee found us at the place we were camping, it must have been at least three hundred fire-benders - None of us were hurt." Ally added at their horrified looks. She quickly recounted how the Air Spirit and thunder birds came to their rescue and how the Air Spirit had possessed her, she described the air globe and how the next thing she knew was that she was on a fire nation ship. She then explained that was when she had noticed her new addition to her arrow tattoos, she then explained how she got the group to the deck then told them the battle on the ship.

"Zuko." Aang muttered.

"Hu?" Ally asked.

"Just some crazy, angry creep with a pony tail trying to capture Aang." Sokka said.

"What's wrong with pony tails? Pony tail." Katara said smirking, Ally laughed softly.

"This," said Sokka, pointing to his head where a wolfish tail of dark brown hair was tied up. "Is a warrior's wolf tail. Big difference from a Pony tail."

Ally looked amused for a second, "So this Zuko is your version of Admiral Lee?"

Katara nodded, "Sounds like it."

Ally took a deep breath and plunged onward with her tale, how they all managed to get to the Air temple in one piece, then the Northern Air temple, the battle and then the vision.

"You saw that?" Sokka said suspiciously.

"How else would I know about it?" Ally asked, she didn't wait for an answer so she kept going with her adventure. She told them how Avatar Roku came to her in visions and explained that when Aang was in the Avatar State and while she was asleep she could talk to Roku.

"But how?" Aang asked curiously.

"Because I am related, on a spiritual level, with Avatar Yangchen. My great, great, great grandfather was her husband - soul mate." Ally said.

"Wait, what? Is this some sort of crazy Avatar voodoo?" Sokka asked.

Ally rolled her eyes, "By extinction I am connected to Aang on a spiritual level giving me a small connection to the Spiritual world - but not strong enough for the visions." Ally added as Aang had the question on his mind. "That's were blood comes in, you see Avatar Roku said that my great grandmother - the Spirit of Destiny - was incarnated into a human form, like the Avatar; only less powerful. Granting the descendents with a power of visions."

"Has Sophie?" Aang asked curiously.

Ally shook her head, "Not yet." Ally looked at Aang intensely, "Now being related to a spirit by blood has given me a great connection to the Spirit world but nowhere near as powerful as your connection is... The Air Spirit chose to possess me because of how spiritually connected I am then the others; now because of this, the Air Spirit saw fit to bounded himself to me, so now he lives in my being, two spirits in the same body-"

"Ew..." Sokka said.

"Sokka? Shut up!" Katara said, she seemed really interested in what Ally was saying.

Aang looked thoughtful, "So does that give you on the same spiritual connection that I have?" he asked.

Ally frowned, "Avatar Roku didn't go into it much... I assume that I'm not, otherwise I would be able to bend more than one element; however, if I am in trouble the Air Spirit grants me with knowledge, occasionally he will possess me when I am in dire need of help. Kind of like the Avatar State is for you - a defence of sorts."

"Great now you can make a club for the weird." Sokka muttered. "We'll just spirit ourselves away to the fire lord and take him down with spirit power." he said sarcastically. "woooh." he said in a fake scary manner.

"Don't you dare take that literally." Ally said to Aang as his eyes lit up. Katara looked at Ally then to Aang worriedly.

"What? No! - Giant Dingo Ravens!" He exclaimed joyfully, pointing to massive black doglike creatures with wings, he laughed, "I bet I can fly the alpha before you can!"

Ally laughed, "Not a chance!"

They both took off on their gliders and towards the massive dingo birds.

***************** MUST READ BELOW! ********************

**Alright! There have been a total of 781 Hits and 306 Visitors to this story last month! So there have been a lot of unfortunate people that I haven't heard from. **

**Come on people! This is up for your entertainment and training for me to become a real life author! I would really like to hear what you have to say. **

**You know what flamers? GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT! **

**But I will not tolerate you attacking me personally. Yes I know there are spelling mistakes no need to tell me. **

************NOW! On to my thanking list. (This is in no particular order)***************

**Waterbender09**** (you've been there for me since my first story. You've given me great input for which I am forever grateful for. You're awe-inspiring! )**

**The-awsome-avatar**** (Your input has always been greatly respected! this chapter has been for you! I hope you liked it!)**

**Rukia-chappy**

**SpikeDawg45**** (I absolutely adore your story A Guardian's Tale! You are absolutely awesome. You're resourceful, humorous, you think of new ideas making your stories unique, you show your style in your stories and you update as frequently as you can on top of things you do in real life. These are the things that make me have deep respect for you.)**

**hockeygirl9**

**Sailor Stella**

**Lone Fairytale**** (when you reviewed my story I absolutely screamed in delight. Your story 'Star blessed' had me following your story since chapter ten. I am an absolute fan of yours.)**

**Ryle Culler**

**Naya**

**xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx**

**TootsieRoll29.**

**Faye Rae**

**MissDott**

**Beckylovex**

**P.S. You guys are the best.**


	14. The Elemental Spirits

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own 'Avatar the Last Air Bender.' **

**Author Note: No, I am not dead…. I wonder how many people thought this update was a mistake… **

**Anyway R&R.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Fourteen: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's amazing what could happen in just half a week. In that half a week; Aang, Ally, Katara and Sokka managed to free an earth kingdom village run by fire nation's soldiers.

Oh, and Ally lost her necklace. But that was over a day ago, now Ally had other problems to deal with.

Example; how to get away from an angry forest spirit that kidnapped her because its forest was burnt to the ground.

Well, Ally thought, at least I found the missing villagers. Her stormy blue eyes looked over at them, they looked quite plainly terrified. Strangely, Ally wasn't that scared, there was a soothing feel about the spirit world, though it wasn't what Ally thought it would look like, it looked like a swamp of strange yet magnificent creatures. Ally looked over at Hei-Bai, the spirit that kidnapped her. Though, Ally couldn't bring herself to regret her actions.

"_That's it! He needs help!" Sokka said, and then he ran outside to where Aang was trying to reason with Hei-Bai. _

_Katara shouted after him, "Sokka wait!" she tried to follow but was held back by one of the villages. _

_Ally however dodged the villagers trying to stop her and ran out side, planning on dragging Sokka back by the ears, she brought out her fighting fans and flipped them open. _

"_Hei-Bai! Over here!" Sokka called at the angry spirit, he raised his boomerang, poised to attack. He threw the boomerang at the black and white spirit, to an obvious no effect. Hei-Bai charged at him. _

"_Sokka you idiot!" Ally shouted at him, then automatically she slipped into a fighting stance and twirled her fans in a wide arc, causing air to wrap around Sokka and yanked him towards her, she dodged his figure and then tried to dodge Hei-Bai. But dodging a spirit the size of a house was no easy task, add that it has four arms, near impossible. _

And so here she was, in the spirit world, a place older then time; the first world to be born. She'd have to remember to kick Sokka in the ass, for being so stupid.

They, she and the villagers, were on a large circler pedestal, which was surrounded by swamp water; the forest trees had a never ending canopy and various sounds came from the shadows.

Ally sighed heavily again. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm scared," a boy younger then Aurdry confessed. Ally gave a small reassuring smile at the young boy and gave him a small hug of comfort.

"It'll be alright." She told him gently.

"I need to go to the bathroom." An old man said grumpily.

Ally grimaced. Suddenly Hei-Bai growled and Ally automatically shifted her body in front of the villages and pulled the young boy behind her, despite the fact that she couldn't Air Bend in the spirit world, she had tried that already.

Hei-Bai was growling at something beyond the shadowy forest. Ally narrowed her eyes as three glowing figures came closer, each had a different colour; red, green and blue.

The colours of the elements; the Air Spirit, of course, was missing, sharing her body and all that. The element spirits all had large white glowing eyes, swirling with intense power.

They exited from the trees with out a single sound, "Calm your self Hei-Bai," said the Earth spirit in a deep tone, which rumbled with bottomless power. Ally swore Hei-Bai shivered, then to her amazement the forest spirit backed down. The spirits looked small next to the house sized spirit.

The fire spirit looked at Ally analytically, its white eyes unrelenting. She forcefully held her eyes to meet the gaze. It was like staring into the sun, without the eyes burning. "So, Storm, you've decided to bond with a mortal. Join a human's war. I don't approve of your actions - but I approve of you're choice." The fire spirits voice was like a crackle of hissing flames.

Ally was slightly confused, then suddenly a bubbling energy spread through her and what came out of her own mouth was a voice that sounded childlike, cheerful yet strangely powerful with a misty kind of tone, "I'm glade to see you too Agni, Boldern, Rain."

Ally suddenly understood, it was the Air Spirit, Storm, who had spoken.

"It's been too long." Rain murmured in the sound of trickling water that held both sharpness and coldness of ice.

"A hundred years!" Storm replied from Ally's mouth, still sounding ebullient.

"This reunion is touching." Boldern interrupted, "But to business.-"

"Always straight to the point." Storm laughed. "Some things never change."

Boldern didn't answer, merely stared. "That mortal has idled your mind." He said eventually.

"Have not." Ally frowned.

Though the spirits were small compared to Hei-Bai; that didn't mean that they weren't tall, she probably looked like a toddler in their shimmering white eyes.

Rain and Agni laughed.

"So the mortal speaks!" Rain chortled.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Agni snickered.

Ally's head cocked to the side, and the air spirits voice spoke through her lips. "I wouldn't be surprised if you bonded recently Agni, you're in a good mood of sorts."

Agni looked furious; Ally took an involuntary step back. "It's Koh; that bloody face thieving centipedes fault! He idled with Sozin's mind into thinking that the fire nation should 'share' their peace! What bull crap!" Agni spat. Then he smirked in satisfaction, "That's enough temper for one day."

Ally was somewhat reminded of Kuzon when he was once angry with his parents.

"Have you been able to find him?" Storm said, suddenly sounding very serious.

"Obviously not." Agni growled. "And to top it off the mortals have forgotten the true meaning of fire bending."

"Storm we need to discuss the solstice." Boldern interrupted. "It's just around the corner and every spirit is going to try and go to the mortal world to be apart of this war."

"I cannot help, Boldern," Storm sighed, "Ally has duties in the physical world."

"This is why you shouldn't bond with a human." Agni said sternly. "Especially one who has a destiny."

"What was I suppose to do? Let them die?" Storm snapped harshly. Suddenly a thicket of bamboo grew at an alarming rate, engulfing the villages, Ally's eyes widened with alarm but reassurance swept through her. Storm continued in a more pleasant, happy tone. "I'll send my thunder birds to help keep peace. I'll see you all soon."

Suddenly Ally felt weak as the energy that came with Storm receded. She stumbled though the thicket and emerged to see the village.

"Ally!" Aang shouted, running into her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Ally laughed, "High Aang, good to see you."

Aang let out a shaky laugh and let go, Katara nearly knocked Ally over in a hug of her own.

"Great spirits!" Ally laughed, "It hasn't been that long has it?"

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for twenty-four hours!" Katara exclaimed.

Ally frowned, "Really? It felt shorter then that. Like five hours."

Aang nodded, "Yeah the times are different in the spirit world."

Ally nodded then grimaced, "Ummm…. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Aren't there toilets in the spirit world?" Sokka asked.

"Nope." Ally said. Before being yanked into a hug by Sokka.

"Don't you ever get dragged off by an angry spirit monster again!" Sokka said with all seriousness in the world. Ally wacked him over the head when he let go while Katara elbowed him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For running into danger so stupidly." Ally said. "I was going to drag you inside by the ears if that spirit hadn't of taken me."

Sokka winced, "Sorry."

"At least you didn't pull a miniature air bender during a rescue." Ally said, remembering the time when the young rebellious lot of the Air Benders snuck onto a war ship and ruined the Air Masters surprise attack for a rescue mission. "Now I really need to use the bathroom." She said and ran off towards the nearest toilet.

When she returned Katara and Sokka looked horrified. "What's up?" Ally asked, "Please don't tell me Aang told you about the time when Monk Afiko threw me and Aang off a cliff when we played a prank on him."

"We could, but then we'd be lying." Sokka said in a slightly high voice.

Ally turned to Aang expectantly. "I think I've found a way to contact Roku's spirit. There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him."

"The solstice is tomorrow." Ally said, "And I don't know any 'crescent shaped island'… Except…" Ally's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Oh, monkey crap!"

Aang nodded, "The Island is in the Fire Nation."

**R&R**


	15. Old enemies

**Author Note; Hiya everyone! Things are gonna start heating up! *cackles an evil laugh.***

**R&R!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Fifteen: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally looked down at the ocean below them. The morning sun was starting to rise from behind them. "Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!" Aang said to Appa.

"Come on Snow-fire." Ally murmured to the Ermine-wolf, as Appa flew in front. "Aang's right, we have to go faster then this if we stand a chance in reaching the temple in time. Common girl, you can do it." Snow-fire growled and shot forwards, pulling up alongside Appa keeping pace.

Ally looked at Aang, "How long until we reach the temple, you reckon?" she called.

"By this rate, late in the afternoon." Aang shouted.

"We can't push them faster or they'll be exhausted before we get there." Ally yelled.

"Aang, Ally, we got company." Katara said.

"And it's gaining fast!" Sokka said over his shoulder.

Ally stood up and jumped onto the back of Snow-fire's saddle. She strained her eyes to see what the people on the ship were doing. They were loading a catapult! Ally took out her staff and got ready.

Suddenly a fire ball hurtled straight at them; Ally leapt toward it and swang her staff at it, the tail of her glider fanned out. Ally closed her eyes tightly in concentration, her teeth gritted in determination….

_**Whoosh!**_

The ball of fire was sliced in two by a blast of air and they fell towards the ocean, Ally blinked; she wasn't excepting that to work… Ugh! What the hell was that smell? Her stomach churned and she fought the bile that rose in her throat. She glided back onto Snow-fire, "Couldn't they shoot us down with something more fragrant?" She chocked, covering her nose in a vain attempt to get rid of the vile smell.

Spirits even Commander Lee wasn't that mean! The smell was beginning to make her eyes water.

"This is Zuko we're talking about; he never gives us a brake!" Sokka shouted. "Cant you make them go any faster?"

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem." Aang said hesitantly. "Look up ahead."

Stretching along the horizon was a double line of Fire Nation war ships. "A blockade…" Ally murmured with narrowed eyes. Was this usual fire-nation behaviour or did the fire nation know about the solstice and believed that Aang would try and contact Roku? If so then there were bound to be more then Fire Navy ships waiting for them at this island.

Suddenly things just seemed down right miserable.

"Fly up! Fly up!" Ally called uselessly, "They mightn't have seen us yet."

"It's too late for that!" Sokka said, "They'd have already spotted us by now, Snow-fire and Appa are just too noticeable."

"If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade." Aang said looking at them.

Ally shook her head as Katara said "There isn't any time for that."

"Running the blockade it is then." Ally called, "Yip, Yip!" Snow-fire shot forwards. Appa was quickly catching up.

Out of all the things she did in thirteen years, this had to be the most stupid, but what else could she do? Ally's eyes widened as she watched the gigantic wall fire balls launch towards them at alarming speeds. She narrowed her eyes and kicked up a gigantic ball of revolving air and wrapped it around Appa and his ridders. Snow-fire dodged around three balls of fire and twisted her body to fly up and join Appa above the clouds.

Suddenly a new wave of fire balls shot up from out of the clouds just as Ally opened her mouth to ask if they were okay, what came out of her mouth was a scream as she lost balance as Snow-fire swirled around a ball of fire. Her hand automatically reached for her back but then remembered she left her glider on Snow-fire's saddle. Cursing like a drunken sailor she flipped open her fans and spun up a house sized tornado. Suddenly Sokka fell from the sky and Ally let the tornado dispatch and shot after him, the wind whipped around her long dark hair in an irritating fashion.

She briefly through to remind herself to either cut it, or put it in a plat after all this is over.

She gripped Sokka's hand and pushed hard with her feet trying to slow their descent long enough for Appa to reach them. A few heartbeats later everything righted itself when Sokka was safely back on Appa and Ally jumped back on Snow-fire.

"Let's not do that again anytime soon." Ally laughed to Snow-fire who growled in agreement. She flipped her fans in and put them back into her belt. Unexpectedly a fireball landed in the ocean near them and Ally gave a shout of surprise. She pulled on the reins so to avoid another fireball; she glanced over at Aang, who was handling the fireballs pretty well.

She turned back to the task at hand; dodge ball.

She almost had a heart attack when Aang jumped in front of a fireball and made an excellent air kick. That's what Ally called 'Diverting disaster with style.'

But there was someone on one of the ships towers. There wasn't a doubt about it, it had to be. He looked only five years older then when she had last seen him. Commander Lee. Stormy blue and fiery gold clashed. He was wearing the new fire nation soldier garb, his hair streaked with dark gray and tied up by a traditional fire nation emblem. His complexion was still lightly tanned and by the looks of it he still kept his muscled figure.

And standing next to him was John the young fire nation soldier and his commander. John looked more then shocked at seeing her again. And the unnamed commander looked faintly surprised if not amused at seeing her again, with the legendary avatar no less.

What felt like ages they finally cleared the blockade.

"We made it!" Aang shouted, punching his fist high into the air in victory.

Ally let out a shaky laugh, as Sokka and Katara's faces showed pure disbelieve and amazement.

The day went by with amazing slowness, and Ally soon slipped into blissful slumber out of boredom.

_Commander Lee looked at the Fellow Commander, "At first I thought you were joking, Commander Ty Lin, She really is alive." _

_Commander Ty Lin raised his eyebrow, "You believed I'd joke about something like this?" _

"_No disrespect intended of course." Commander Lee smirked. He looked down at the fifteen year old. "Do you wish to accompany me John?" _

_John bowed his head, "I'd be honoured to uncle." _

"_Uncle?" Commander Ty Lin asked in disbelief. "Now that's a little far fetched."_

_Commander Lee smiled, "Let's just say a very close encounter with the fire spirit can do that to you." Then after a second thought he said, "A second chance if you will." He looked over the rigging to see Commander Zhao, who in his opinion reminded him of Zarkus – a bad leader. He frowned as the smoke trail they were following, it didn't seem right. _

"_Uncle, Look! Is that Prince Zuko?" _

_Commander Lee looked to where his nephew was pointing, "Ah," He commented as his golden eyes spotted the banished Prince on a small war boat heading away from the main ship. "Good eye John." He looked at Commander Ty Lin, "How about you tell me about your encounter with Ally again while we follow the banished Prince?"_

"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!" Aang shouted excitedly.

Ally groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily in confusion, what was in that vision again? Something about that fire nation boy… John and Commander Lee and Prince Zuko… shaking her head and giving a wide yawn she looked over at the island that Aang was shouting about.

The island was a perfect crescent shape and in the centre was a large volcano, Ally frowned as fire and steam belch forth from its cone. She didn't know much about volcanos but she knew that was a very active one, highly dangerous if it erupted… Her eyes went to the tall fire temple that stood dangerously close to the volcano. Shaking her head at the insanity of the fire nation's choice of destinations to put their buildings, she scanned for an isolated area to land.

Giving Nyx and Neo a rub behind the ears she shouted to Aang a place where they could land not to far from the temple. "Good girl Snow-fire, I knew you could make it." Snow-fire slumped against the stone wall in exhaustion, but soaking up Ally's praises and the scratching behind her wolfish ears. Her large tongue lolling out of her mouth, she was panting. "You can rest for a while now Snow-fire."

"Come on Ally!"

"Come on Nyx! Neo!" the two lemurs flew after her as Ally raced to catch up to the others. Ally slowed to a walk when she caught up to them. Ally took out her fans nervously; everything about the island had a menacing atmosphere about it. Perhaps it was the fact that even the rocks had a reddish colour to it. The sinking sun that was shooting red across the sky wasn't helping much either.

Oh, and don't forget your in the fire nation, Ally thought wryly.

Neo and Nyx perched on either side of her shoulders, their ears swivelling around anxiously.

Ally entered the Sanctuary right after Aang, anticipating an attack she tightened her grip on her fans.

"Wait." Sokka said behind her, "I think I heard something."

Ally turned around to look at him then quickly got into a defensive stance. A group of old looking fire nation men were blocking the door way they had recently entered by. "We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the Avatar's temple."

"Great," Aang said relaxing. "I am the Avatar."

"We know." The one who had previously spoken said, before shooting a fireball at Aang.

Ally pounced forward and flipped in front of Aang, she created an Air shield with a quick circular motion with her fans just before the fire could connect to her, she then landing beside a startled Katara in a crouched position, her fans flared like large green wings attached to her hands.

Aang swang his staff around and blasted the Fire Sages off their feet, he turned heal and ran further into the mists of the fire temple shouting for them to follow.

Ally gripped the sleaves of Sokka and Katara and sped after Aang with the agility only an Air Bender could achieve.

Ally was half afraid that they had lost Aang but he suddenly came skidding around the corner, almost bumping into the wall in his haste. "Wrong way!" he shouted, jumping over Ally's head.

Suddenly a fire sage came around the corner and Ally rapidly backpedalled, and let go of her two water tribe friends so they could spin around and run with Aang. Ally, still running backwards, shot a blast of air at a hanging lamp, which landed in front of the Sage, sending up lose ambers. She turned around and sped after her friends.

"Wait!"

Ally looked behind her, how in the names of the great spirits can an old man keep on running like that? Her attention to the sage was cut short as she ran headlong into Sokka. "Why have you – Oh," a dead ended corridor.

Sokka muttered a cuss before he got out his boomerang. Ally reached for her fans, but only grasped air. Great, not only had she lost her necklace but she had lost her last pair of fighting fans as well. She pulled out her staff.

"I don't want to fight. I am a friend." The fire sage said placidly.

Ally narrowed her eyes; this had to be a trick.

"Fire Benders are not our friends." Sokka said his boomerang raised an inch, clear mistrust edged onto his face. Ally happened to agree with that sentiment as she protectively inched closer to Aang as the Sage came closer.

Ally's eyebrows rose in confusion as the fire sage bowed down to Aang. "I know why you're here Avatar."

Katara and Ally shared a brief look of uneasiness. Katara and Ally had become friends almost at once and Katara reminded Ally of Kin's caring nature. They could already communicate with brief eye contact. Both girls of the group were clearly cautious about this turn of events.

Ally coiled to spring as the fire sage stood, but her suspicious nature was unnecessary as the fire sage used his fire bending to open a passage way, "This way."

Aang turned to look at Ally, who frowned; she never thought Aang would look to her for a slight show of leader ship. Never the less, two months of leading the last surviving air benders had given her more then enough skills in leader ship.

Ally gave Aang a decisive yet sharp nod. There were four of them against one fire bender, Aang and Ally were air bending masters while Katara was a adapt water bender and Sokka was skilled with the boomerang, add three lemurs. Yeah, one fire bender shouldn't be a problem.

"Have you found them?" asked a voice in another corridor.

"Quickly" The fire sage said nervously.

Aang, Ally, Katara and Sokka filed through the passage, the fire sage entered last, closing the door behind him.

The fire sage introduced himself as Shyu, he seemed trust worthy enough as he told Aang the history of the temple and war. But looks were deceiving; Ally slipped in between Aang and the fire sage, just in case.

"-They lost hope the Avatar would ever return." Shyu continued. "When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him." Ally sighed heavily; she had almost forgotten that not all of the Fire Nation was bad. "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages."

Aang smiled up at Shyu and bowed, "Thank you for helping me."

Shyu returned the smile warmly.

That made it official; Shyu had made his way into Ally's circle of friends.

Nyx sensed the change in Ally's opinion in the fire bender and jumped onto Shyu's shoulders. Shyu chuckled and stroked Nyx's furry white head.

"Sorry, about Nyx" Ally said, as they approached the end of the passage. "She can be a handful at times." Neo chattered in agreement from the top of Ally's head.

"Not to worry." Shyu smiled, he wasn't the only one to notice the change in Ally's attitude towards the fire sage, Aang beamed at Ally. "Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue." Shyu said as he paused at the end of the passage. "Only then will you be able to speak with him."

Easier said then done apparently, the sanctuary doors were closed.

Even Sokka's 'genius' plan didn't work.

"It's never easy for us is it?" Ally muttered to Aang, who glared half-heartedly at her, then began to angrily air swipe at the doors.

"Why." Aang grunted, swinging another air blast. "Wont." Ally was the only one the Air didn't touch, via protective sphere. The others had to take a few steps back under the gale. "It." Aang grunted as he swang a high kick at the door. "OPEN!" he shouted.

"Aang, calm down." Ally said calmly, "We haven't come this entire way to fail because of some simple door that's more stubborn as the two of us put together." Aang gave her a confused, slightly hopeful expression. Aang had seen that look on Ally's face before; it was the face that said, 'I'm not giving up before I've even started.' Ally winked at him before turning to Shyu, "How good are you at acting?"

"Ally you're a sneaky genius." Aang whispered, grinning broadly from his hiding place.

Ally snickered, giving him a large grin in return and an extra thumbs up.

"Shhhh." Sokka's voice whispered.

Ally recovered herself and nodded; this was no time to be irresponsible, she silently slipped out of view and air bended herself onto a statue of a dragon near the ceiling.

"Hurry!" Shyu called to the other fire sages. "The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!"

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know, but look at the scorch marks! And look!"

"He's inside." Ally smiled at Neo, Momo must have been able to get inside through the pipes. Nyx was perched near Katara and Sokka; Ally could see them getting ready to jump the sages from behind a pillar.

Ally quietly repositioning herself into a good pouncing posture as the fire benders lined up and blasted fire at the door. Ally watched as the door opened.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" the sage that had spoken was promptly attacked in the face by Momo.

Ally lurched herself downwards as Katara and Sokka came out and subdued two fire sages each. Ally came down on the last one, who was abruptly whacked by a blast of air and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Now Aang!" Shyu called, after he had secured the one Momo had attacked.

Ally looked towards the place she had last seen Aang, a terrible forbidding clutched her throat.

"Aang?" Katara called, clearly feeling what Ally felt.

Ally paled as Zuko appeared behind the column, holding Aang in a near impossible grip to break.

"The Avatar is coming with me!" Zuko said with distinguishable pride. "Close the doors! Quickly!" He ordered before pushing Aang towards the exit. Ally's stormy blue eyes narrowed and she shot forwards – but fortune did not shine down on Ally; because at that moment, Commander Lee stepped out of the shadows of a pillar and Ally slammed right into him.

***Cackles evilly* so…. you know you want to! Press that shiny review button and tell me if you like this turn of events. **

***Cackles evilly* you just **_**got**_** to feel sorry for Ally. **

**As Tiger would say, 'TTFN; Ta, Ta for now.'**


	16. Mind running that by me again?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Sixteen: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aang!" Ally shouted, struggling in her long time rival's arms. "Air-flip, Air-flip!" Her capture brought his hand to her mouth, muffling her call.

"Stop struggling." Commander Lee grunted in effort to hold her still. Ally tried to do the air flip herself but Commander Lee was two steps ahead; he brought his knee into the small of her back and though she struggled against the natural reflex she was inevitably brought down to her knees. It didn't hurt but it was sure as hell uncomfortable.

"Have I told you just how much I hate you?" Ally snarled to her capture.

Ally was a proud Air Bending Master, and being brought down to her knees while watching her best friend been taken away and her new friends becoming prisoners, well you would be pretty pissed off too.

Commander Lee didn't respond; he just tied her up against the column he had recently been hiding behind without even looking her in the eye. Ally glared mutinously as two more figures came out of the shadows; John and his CommanderTy Lin.

Despite the fact that she had only spoken to John for only five minutes and Commander Ty Lin for one, betrayal was clear in her eyes.

Hope bloomed again though as Aang managed to break free from Zuko's hold and as she watched on with relief as he managed to get inside the chamber before the doors locked; and he did it in style.

"He made it!" Katara breathed.

Ally and Katara shared a brief sigh of relief before they were reminded that they were surrounded by fire nation soldiers and benders. Ally glared at Commander Lee, "How are you still alive?" she asked bluntly.

"I could ask you the same question." Commander Lee smirked.

Ally intensified her glare at him, it would have made anyone back down in fear of having their spine ripped out and beaten to death with; but not her long time foe, all no, he had been on the receiving end of her glares ever since she met him and he never flinched once.

His smirk only widened, but this time, strangely, it didn't reach his gold eyes.

Ally wanted nothing more then to push him into striking range of Snow-fire, her flying Ermine-wolf.

"You've changed." Commander Lee commented as they watched Prince Zuko interrogate Shyu.

"Bravo captain obvious." Ally said dryly. "Did you notice the Air Spirit tattoos? Or was it the intense hatred I have for you that gave me away?"

"Your sharp witted tongue never ceases to amaze me." Commander Lee said back just as dryly.

It's amazing how a hundred years doesn't change in some aspects. Ally glanced at John, he's gold eyes were like liquid fire and Ally noticed that he was a foot taller then her, and she saw that his hair was like a dark black mane, last time she saw him he was wearing a helmet, all in all his appearance was rather handsome. Ally felt her cheeks heat up then she raised a challenging eyebrow as he continued to stare at her.

John blushed and looked away; Commander Lee frowned.

Sudden clapping distracted Ally from her glaring at Commander Lee. "What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." A brownish gray haired man said to Shyu. Ally turned her stormy glare to the other fire nation commander. "And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

Ally was considering hating this man just as much as she hated Commander Lee.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko said, suddenly bound by one of Commander Zhao's soldiers.

"No matter," Commander Zhao smirked, "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

'Not before I shove you off a cliff.' Ally thought just as Zuko was tied up on the same column. "Spirits are _all_ Commanders right pains in the neck?" she asked him.

He just gave her the, 'are you seriously looking to get killed?' look before nodding curtly with an all too familiar scowl.

"Thought as much." Ally muttered.

John muffled a laugh while the closest Commanders to her; Lee and Ty Lin, looked agitatedly at her. "You were right about her." Ty Lin said to Lee, "She's a right little brat."

Lee laughed quietly, "Amazingly from what you told me she was mostly polite."

Ally stared at both of them, her stormy blue eyes flat. "Only to those who deserve it."

Before either Commander could respond the doors began to open, and with it, white smoke filled the room accompanied by bright glowing light, the light was becoming too much and Ally shielded her eyes by looking away.

When Ally looked back the doors were fully opened and in the dark of the sanctuary, were a pair of glowing white eyes, "Aang, look out!" Ally shouted, struggling against her bonds.

"Fire!" Zhao shouted, and as one seven fire streams headed straight for Aang.

"No!" Ally shouted desperately.

But the fire hadn't entered the Sanctuary; it was being manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling flames. It slowly began to open and Ally strained her eyes to get a glimpse of the impossible. Aang couldn't fire bend yet could he?

Maybe not Avatar Aang just yet, but Avatar Roku certainly could. Ally's eyes widened in awe at the sight of the previous Avatar bending his natural element, it was pure incredible power he wielded with ease.

And Aang, her best friend, was destined to wield that power.

Suddenly the fire shot across the room, snapping the metal chains and Ally lunched into action; spinning, kicking, twirling, punching, coiling, striking at Commander Lee, who, it seemed, could dodge all that Ally threw at him. Strangely enough he hadn't bended a single flame at her.

"Not bad for an old man." Ally grunted, slipping under Commander Lee's outstretched arm. "But you seriously need to think of retirement. A hundred years as a commander? That cant be good for you, its little wonder you haven't gone entirely gray yet." She did a quick two step to stay behind him as he whipped his foot around.

"Funny." Commander Lee said sardonically. "You know you've got it all wrong," he said blocking another of Ally's attacks, "I'm not on the wrong side any more. I've seen enough of this war to know just how bad I was. I've changed."

He returned her attack with strong round house kick that she was quick to duck. "Ha!" Ally said, "If that's not the biggest lie of the century I don't know what is."

He some how managed to push her away and moved swiftly after John and Ty Lin, toward the exit. "If you don't believe me then here," He threw a Pai Sho tile at her which she snatched out of the air. He smirked at her as the ground crumpled between them, he turned and followed John and Commander Ty Lin through another secret passage way, Zuko was with them.

"Ally! Where are you?" Sokka's voice sounded over the roar of lava and the trembling temple. Ally jumped over a crevasse of lava and found Katara and Sokka hunched behind a column, in front of Avatar Roku.

"Where's Shyu?" Ally asked.

Sokka looked over his shoulder in confusion. "He was here just a second ago."

Suddenly the smoke receded and Ally looked to see Aang standing where Avatar Roku once stood.

Ally, Sokka and Katara raced up to him, helping him stand. Ally saw his staff just a way off and picked it up; her own staff was secure in its holder.

"Guys, is it just me or are we sinking?" Ally asked.

"Does that answer question," Sokka asked in fear as the exit stair way was flooded with lava.

Ally looked around desperately, "There!" She shouted pointing at a huge hole in the wall, created by one of Roku's fire blasts. "Snow-fire! Appa!" Ally shouted in half relief half joy, spotting the animal guides. "Nyx! Neo! Momo!" Ally beamed.

"Jump!" Aang called, they all jumped as one. Ally propelled herself further then the others to reach Snow-fire.

While Aang, Katara and Sokka watched the destroyed temple as they flew away, Ally stared at the round Pai Sho tile that Commander Lee had thrown her. It was the lotus tile; it was insignificant in the game, so how did it prove he had changed?

Ally sighed her eyes closing, her fingers closed around the tile and she tucked it away in her orange shawl, opening her eyes and looking up at Aang, she smiled. He smiled back though it didn't reach his eyes, Ally looked at him in confusion; he was obviously troubled, but of what?

"Sooooo… how was your talk with Roku?" Sokka asked, as he started to relax.

Aang shook his head, "I have to master all the bending disciples before this comet comes, this summer."

Ally's jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes in danger of falling out of her sockets. "That comet is coming back?" she asked in a low whisper.

Flashes of fire and lightning danced across her memory, the sky a rusted red as an island sized comet skidded across the sky, the clouds stained with a blood red…

Aang saw her horrified look and nodded without a word, then – "How am I going to master water, earth then fire in time? This is bad; this is really, really bad!"

"Aang calm down," Ally and Katara said. Ally jumped off Snow-fire and landed next to Aang, Katara on his other side.

"Aang, we'll get through this together." Ally said gently, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, like she had done so many times before with others who were beginning to lose hope.

"Were already going to the North to learn water bending," Katara said, "Nothing has changed in our plans except we'll just have to speed things up a little."

"We got your back." Sokka said, patting Aang on the back.

Momo chattered, from Aang's shoulder, Aang cracked a small, full hearted grin. Ally wrapped an arm over his shoulders and gave him a one armed hug, Katara joined in, wrapping her arms around Ally and Aang. Sokka joined in moments later. Nyx and Neo, not wanting to be left out, tackled Momo, who had been sitting on Aang's shoulders.

Aang laughed, "Stop it! That tickles!" he squirmed around trying to catch one of them.

Ally laughed as the two lemurs chased Momo, around and around Aang's shoulders, torso, arms then Momo jumped onto an unsuspecting Sokka's head, who was about to eat a grape, which was promptly stolen by a pursuing Nyx. Sokka tripped over in surprise as the lemurs continued to run around."

Aang and Ally high fived each other like they always did after a successful prank, Ally held up her own hand to Katara, who high fived her, laughing hysterically at the sight of Sokka trying desperately to ward off the winged lemurs.

Ally fell asleep right after lying down on Snow-fire's saddle, Snow-fire was drifting lazily beside Appa; the only light was the not quite full yet moon and the thousands of stars above them_. _

_Iroh smiled at Commander Lee, "Ah, Lee, my old friend, it has been a long time. Commander __Ty Lin, an honour to meet you.__" The deck of the ship was quite except the three fire nation men, who were setting up a game of Pai Sho. _

"_The honour is all mine General Iroh," Ty Lin said warmly before bowing, he lit a candle with a small flame. _

"_Retired General now," Iroh chuckled, before bowing also. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you crossed paths with my air bender friend?" Commander Lee asked casually as he placed a tile in front of Iroh's lotus tile. _

"_I did not know she was the one you spoke of." Iroh commented, "Though I see what you meant when you said she doesn't hold back. I thought Air Benders were a negative Jing type. Though I am curious did she have the mark of the Air Spirit before you first met her?" _

"_Ah, no she didn't but I think I know when she got them, was when I last saw her, when I got that second chance." _

_Iroh nodded. "Which spirit was the one that gave you your second chance?" _

"_The fire Spirit," Commander Lee a small frown appearing, "Agni wasn't that happy with me I can tell you. With good reason of course." He added. _

_Ty Lin 'hummed' he said with a side ways glance at Lee, "your lads rather taken with Ally since they first met." _

_Lee nodded, "So I've seen." _

_Iroh chuckled. _

Ally yawned and rolled over, then, fell right back to sleep.

Aang was understandably nervous the next morning. If Ally was told she had to protect the last Air Nomads, not a problem. If Ally was told to fight a group of trained fire nation soldiers, bring it on. If Ally was told to learn the elements by summer's end, well, lets just say she'd crash and burn.

Ally watched with shrewd eyes from her place on Snow-fire as Sokka continued to make Aang on edge, "you've pretty much mastered air bending and that only took you 112 years, I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

Ally glared at Sokka with exasperation, and as she predicted the 'anxious Aang' exploded, "I haven't even started water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I going to do!"

Ally sighed and vowed if one more sarcastic comment left Sokka's mouth she would push him into the nearest river. Ally looked around as Katara helped calm Aang down, offering to teach him what she knew.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka said.

Ally's eye twitched, oh yeah – she was going to enjoy pushing Sokka into a river – and she knew just the place. "I know a nice that's 'puddle' near by if you want to practice now?" Ally spoke up.

Ally made them land on the left bank at the base of a large waterfall, Ally had to admit, the waterfall looked even more impressive then last time she was here.

"Nice puddle." Sokka said sourly.

Ally grinned widely with a spark of mischief; Aang took a step away from her, he knew that look, he'd seen it all the time before they played a prank that was based off revenge. But Aang wasn't her target.

Sokka looked at her weirdly, before his eyes widened with surprise, Ally pushed him into the river that resulted in a satisfying splash.

"What was that for?" Sokka complained.

Ally smiled sweetly, "That was for mocking Aang." She bowed to Katara and Aang, "The River is all yours." She said playfully with a flourished wave of her hand towards the river. "Oh – and don't forget to use those water scrolls!"

"Oh! That's right." Katara said, pulling out the three scrolls with an excited look.

Ally jumped onto Snow-fire as the Ermine-wolf drifted into the river with Appa. Laughing she dived into the water, which was _freezing_. Ally shivered but that didn't stop her splashing her animal guide, who in turn splashed her with her wolfish tail.

Ally blocked the wave of water with an air sphere and slapped her hand against the water to splash Snow-fire; the flying Ermine-wolf tossed her head and ducked under the water then lifted Ally out of the water with her head, then tossed her into the air.

Ally let out a shout of laughter as she went up into the air, then gravity started to pull her back and she laughed again, not out of the enjoyment in the air but at the ridiculousness of gravity being able to stop an air bender. She landed into the water lightly, with hardly a splash in her wake.

Ally smiled as she saw Snow-fires legs paddling in the under the water, she swam over and, before Snow-fire knew what was happening, Ally jumped out of the water in front of her. Snow-fire jerked back in surprise before snorting, obviously amused.

Suddenly a shadow came over them; Ally turned around and saw a huge wall of water shooting up into the air, through the wall of water she saw that Aang was creating it… wow, just, wow.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted, who was playing in the water same as Ally.

Seeing the wall of water about to collapse on them Ally pushed down on the water and shot into the air in hopes to jump over it. No such luck, the wave was too tall and Ally skidded down the water fall like it was a gigantic slide, Ally laughed as she got swept up onto the shore line. "Good form Aang!" she laughed, applauding enthusiastically.

Aang beamed at Ally then turned to Katara. "Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya' got?"

"That's enough practicing for today." Katara said brusquely, Ally frowned.

"It's barely been five minutes." Ally said.

"Aang just practiced our supplies down the river in five minutes!" Sokka said in exasperation. Ally looked around, sure enough the bags were missing and the wave had left puddles in its wake. Well, at least the saddles were still there and what was tied down was still there.

"Sorry." Aang said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"There's a place we can replace all this stuff not to far away from here." Ally said, standing up then connected her knuckles together, wrapping a bubble of air around her, spinning the water off her, splashing an already soaked Sokka.

Sokka groaned and slumped into the water, "It was hard enough when he was just an air bender."

"We still have earth and fire." Ally smirked.

"Oh great spirits save me!"

It was a good thing Ally saved emergency money in a small bag; they only had two copper pieces of luxury money left. Ally had saved a hundred gold pieces and fifty two silver and thirty copper pieces in the emergency money bag. The port village was just like Ally remembered; full of interesting stores but full of shady characters and drunken sailors.

"Way to think ahead Ally." Aang said as Ally handed ten silver pieces to each member of the group, putting the last twelve silver pieces back into the emergency money bag.

Ally gave a half smile, "We have to spend the money wisely guys, money doesn't grow on trees."

Aang rolled his eyes, "You sound like Kuzon's grandma."

Ally laughed. Katara leaned in and whispered into Ally's ear, "Hide the bag well, Sokka has a way of finding things and being ridiculous with them."

Ally nodded then replied, "It's the same with Aang."

A second later Aang proved Ally right by buying a whistle shaped in a bison - that didn't even work. Nyx stood up on her hind legs looking around and Neo chattered in confusion, cocking his head to the side. Momo chirped in Aang's ear.

"Yeah, keep the money away from the boys." Katara said as Sokka walked up to them with a water tribe weapon, a boomerang.

Ally nodded serenely, a little bit of exasperated amusement shinning in her stormy blue eyes.

Ally sighed wishfully, wanting the comfort of her fans on her belt. "I miss my fighting fans." Her eyes widened. "Oh! Common! This place is the best store on the entire port." She pulled them towards the docks where she had bought the scrolls. "This is the place I bought the scrolls." Ally said to Katara and Aang, whose eyes widened and grins broke across their faces. Sokka trailed them curiously.

"Oh hoi, there!" Ally called while grinning at the familiar pirate pursuing costumers. He turned around in confusion and comprehension dawned on his face and he broke into a sly but welcoming grin, showing three gold teeth.

Nyx and Neo hid under her shawl. Ally rolled her eyes at them.

"You back eh'" the pirate laughed, "And you brought friends! Would you like to see our new curios?" he asked slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure." Ally laughed.

"Excellent!" he led her onto the ship, and Ally mentioned her friends to follow. They looked curious but wary.

The room hadn't changed all that much, weapons, jewellery, statues, furnisher, scrolls and other objects were in organized lines along the room. Ally went straight to the fighting fans section and started to browse. She picked up a matching pair, an interesting sound of sliding metal on metal came from them when she opened them, slipping into a fighting stance she started to wield the fans around slowly, they were large and light gold in colour, Ally could tell that they'd be perfect for air bending just by looking at them. She flipped them close and again the sound of an unsheathing sword came from it, she raised an eyebrow at the sound and measured them to the size of her arm; it was roughly the length of her forearm.

Perfect.

Ally looked over at Sokka, he was beginning to look through the boomerang collection, Aang was looking at some strange statue with Katara; it was a monkey statue with rubies encrusted into it. It looked freakishly evil.

Ally haggled with Pirate Barker for the fans, lessening the price by six silver pieces. She grinned happily as she swished her new fans through the air. She wasn't going to lose these ones any time soon. Plus they had an awesome sound effect.

Ally looked back at her friends to see them talking to some one who looked like – "That's the Captain." Pirate Barker said noticing Ally's gaze.

"Ah," Ally nodded watching the reptile bird squawk at Momo. Ally walked up to them just as Sokka found out they were pirates.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders." Barker said smiling.

"You knew?" Katara asked Ally.

Ally nodded, then frowned, "Don't give me that look; their not hurting us or anything." She said noticing Katara looking at her with disapproval.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Katara said pulling Ally away from Aang, Sokka and the pirates with unnecessary force. "Ally where do you think they got all of this from? There pirates!" When Ally yanked her arm away and started massaging her arm to get the blood flowing again.

Ally blinked, "Ah," was the only thing she could say. But just because they were pirates doesn't mean they stole all this, right?

Katara looked back at the pirates with a mistrustful look, she turned to Aang and Sokka, "Common boys, we need to go."

"Aye' we be' cast' in off now." Aang said with a grin.

They walked off the ship and onto the streets. "They aren't that bad, I mean they mightn't have stolen anything." Ally tried to reason with Katara.

Katara 'hummed' then just kept walking.

They arrived back at their camp site, and as predicted Aang began practising water bending again. Katara had declined from teaching Aang pronouncing that she was tired; she had been in a fairly grumpy mood since this morning.

Ally rolled her eyes as Aang began to play with a long stream of water, remembering when she started learning to air bend from Monk Gyasto, Ally laughed at the memory of Aang playing with the air as though he had done it his whole life, - while Ally was struggling to keep up. She smiled as she remembered when Aang tutored her when they weren't learning from Gyatso. Aang was one of the few that helped her become the master air bender she was today, first being Sister Iio, then Monk Gyatso.

Ally sat down and began to meditate; soon the sounds began to fade but her awareness heightened.

Ah, bliss; it had been too long since she had last meditated.

_John watched as his fellow soldiers carried things Iroh had bought, Prince Zuko was in his normal foul mood and his uncle was talking too Iroh and Commander Ty Lin. _

"_Air benders?" A man not to far away from him snorted, John looked at the talking couple. "No offence Jaylee but I think you've spent too much time with those Nomad hippies." John glanced over at Prince Zuko, he was listening too._

"_I'm telling you, they had the blue arrow tattoos, one was a boy and the other a girl."_

_Zuko stood up, "This boy and girl were they travelling with two water tribe people?" _

Ally's eyes snapped open; she blinked then frowned. Urgh! She hated the confusion after a vision, and she wasn't even asleep that time! She tried to remember the details; it was about John and Prince Zuko, and two others – yes they were talking about them, maybe? Ally groaned in annoyance and stood up, what was the point of visions when you couldn't remember them? She kicked a stone into the water.

The sun was setting and behind her she could hear Sokka, Katara and Aang packing to move further into the woods.

Ally pushed the vision from her mind and helped the others find a clearing in the forest and set up camp.

Ally laid down on the grass in-between Aang and Sokka, Katara opposite her; they were all positioned around the fire. Ally 'schussed' Nyx as she chattered and wrapped an arm around the white lemur while Neo curled up beside her.

Ally looked up at the night sky as an owl hooted; she wondered how her cousin Sophie was doing, if the other air benders were doing okay. Ally looked at the full moon and wondered what it might have been like if she had allowed the air benders to come with her.

Ally turned her head to see Katara sneaking away from the group, three water bending scrolls in her hand, "Katara?" Ally whispered.

Katara jumped and looked at Ally, "Oh, hi Ally. I didn't realize you were awake." She whispered back.

"Where are you going?" Ally murmured, sitting up.

"Water bending is stronger at night," Katara said, "particularly during the full moon. I just want to do a bit of practising."

Ally nodded, "Do you want me to come with? There's a reason we came into the woods to camp instead of staying by the water."

"I'll be fine." Katara waved off, "I'll be back before morning, go back to sleep."

Frowning, Ally nodded and leaned back down, watching as Katara disappeared beyond the trees. Ally closed her eyes and started to drift off into a dreamland.

"Katara? Katara! Where are you?"

Ally groaned in protest, "what's' a' matter?" Ally mumbled looking at Sokka and Aang.

"Katara's missing."

Ally frowned at the early morning sky, "She should've been back before now." She stood up and looked around to where Katara walked off last night.

Sokka looked at Ally ludicrously, "You know where she is?"

"She went off to practise water bending; water benders are stronger at night."

Sokka groaned after looking through Aang's bag then kicked it in frustration, "After what she did yesterday! I can't believe she'd–"

"What? –" Ally started.

"You were in deep meditation at the time." Sokka said. "She started to help Aang again but went off at him."

Ally frowned, well more like scowled. She'd have to have a word to Katara about this.

"She was just frustrated that's all." Aang said in defence for Katara.

Sokka grumbled picking up his spear, "common, Katara might be in trouble."

Ally passed Snow-fire and picked up her staff, her fans firmly tucked into her belt. Aang sucked his glider too him and together they walked towards the river.

"That's Ally's necklace and fans!" Katara's voice said as they drew nearer, "where'd you get them!" she demanded.

"I found the fans at the fire temple." another's voice came with what sounded like a smirk. "And the necklace I found on a prison ship for earth benders, now, tell me where he is."

Sokka and Aang paused, "Zuko!" they whispered together.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara said in defiance.

Ally smiled, Katara was one of the loyalist people she knew, plus she was glade Katara and Ally had some girl time; Katara knew she was detached from worldly possessions. Ally nodded to Sokka and Aang and flipped up into the canopy deftly and from there looked down at the scene.

Commander Lee drew her eye straight away; he was standing next to Iroh and Commander Ty Lin, a regal look too him. Then she spotted John, with the other soldiers lined up behind the two Commanders. John didn't have his helmet on and his liquid fiery eyes were looking toward the ground.

Then Ally saw Katara, tied up at the base of a small tree.

Then Ally noticed that this was where she first met Commander Ty Lin and John when she helped the injured captain. Ally noticed the amused smile on Ty Lin's face and he leaned in to whisper to Commander Lee, Ally pulled the air lightly toward her so she could listen, she wasn't too good at sound bending, "Can you feel the irony? This was where I first encountered Ally."

Lee raised an eyebrow, a smirk twitching across his face. "She won't be very happy when she finds out about this." He nodded to Katara.

Iroh nodded in agreement.

Ally rolled her eyes, then sent a very small tornado to the back of Katara's hand with a light flick of her wrist, the tornado lightly brushed up against Katara's skin and she stiffened. She knew they were there.

Zuko turned to the soldiers, "Go! Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

Ally watched as half the soldiers walked into the forest, she spotted Aang and Sokka on branches near by. She put her staff into its hoister that was slung on her back.

Ally whistled a bird call. Aang and Sokka looked at her. Ally held up five fingers and started to indicate a count down. Aang nodded again and mouthed, 'three, two…one!'

Ally pounced forward and landed in front of Katara while spinning a large orb around then kicked out, blasting the soldiers into the river, Aang attacked Zuko. Behind her Ally heard Sokka came and cut the ropes that bound Katara.

Ally leaped towards a rouge soldier who had just exited the forest, he punched a fire whip toward Aang; Ally blocked the whip with an Air Shield and returned the attack, sucking up small stones with the shield then fired them at the soldier with rapid speed, the soldier stumbled under the assault and fell backwards in the river.

Ally ducked as a blade came hurtling where her head once was, then swept the ground with her foot, catching her attacker's ankles then caught him in a whirl wind, spinning him around and around over her head before projecting him high into the air. He landed in the river.

Meanwhile Commander Lee chuckled, watching Ally fight from afar while Iroh watched Zuko. "Would it be considered childish of me to say 'I told you so?' he said to Commander Ty Lin who grudgingly handed him and Iroh a small bag of money each. "She would have beaten you all in a heart beat had one of your soldiers attacked her."

"John?" Commander Ty Lin said, raising an eye brow, indicating to Ally, "Good practise."

"Commander, I don't think that –" John began to protest.

"That's an order." Ty Lin said sternly.

"Ty Lin!" Commander Lee frowned at the way his fellow commander treated his nephew. Iroh shook his head, frowning at the Commander.

"What? I just want to see how well the lad does against her."

Commander Lee lifted his chin up, and watched his nephew begin to approach the master air bender; he idly wondered what happened to the other air benders she use to travel with.

Ally flipped backwards onto her hands, placing her feet onto the sides of an oncoming spear then completed the flip, yanking the spear away then slipped through the soldiers legs to stand up behind him, she brought out her staff and knocked him unconscious. She put her staff back in its holder

Funny, Ally thought pensively, she thought Commander Lee would have attacked her by now, maybe he had changed. Ally dodged a rouge gout of flames and looked around; Aang was _still_ fighting Zuko, Sokka was helping Katara to try and push the fire nation boat off the shore and onto the water.

Good luck with that.

Suddenly bright green fire lashed out at her; Ally kicked it away with ease then looked at her new opponent. It was John, - no, Ally reminded herself forcefully; it was just another fire nation soldier.

John slipped into a fire bending stance and Ally slid into her own.

He shot a few small Fire Disks at her followed by a fire ball; Ally was shocked, the fire was forest green with hints of yellow in it, it was beautiful yet had a lethal grace to it, like a lion cobra.

Ally jumped over the attack and skidded behind him, Ally leaped out of the way of a fiery green kick and ducked another fire punch, and she skipped around John and blocked another punch with a slap of air.

Ally noticed he had an unusual amount of control over his unique fire, Ally was impressed, and it took a lot to impress her, especially when it came to the fire Nation. John turned to face her but she flipped and twirled over him and landed behind him.

"Damn my uncle wasn't joking when he said you were good." John said trying to spin around to face her but unable to.

"Your uncle?" Ally asked, briefly caught off guard, and ducked under his arm and was now back to back with him; she continued to copy his movements. "Listen honey, I'm a hundred and thirteen years old, I doubt your uncle is old enough to know me." Unless…

John blushed at the word 'honey' "You'd be surprised." He shot back.

"Let me guess." Ally said jumping over a sweep kick. Surprisingly they weren't bending any more, just… just plan mock fighting, "Kuzon?" she asked hopefully.

"Strike one." John smirked.

Ty Lin raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the two teenage benders, "Are they mocking each other?"

Commander Lee laughed, he held out his hand and another small bag of money fell into it.

She recognized that smirk anywhere. "Commander Lee."

John nodded once, "She shoots, and she scores."

Ally frowned, so much had changed. "Your banter is good." Ally said, kicking his feet out from under him but he rolled backwards and stood up, "But it needs work."

"You're offering to be my tutor?" John smirked again.

Ally blushed, "In your dreams," she shot back.

"There too," John retorted.

"Great Spirits your so immature, what are you, twelve?" Ally said flipping over his kick.

"Fifteen," John replied, getting a well aimed jab to her stomach, "you?"

"Thirteen." Ally gasped, taking a few steps back to recover. She smirked, "You're good, - for a simple soldier."

"I'm sure you meant that as a complement."

Ally laughed, actually _laughed_.

Suddenly there was a shout and the other half of the soldiers charged out of the forest and towards Katara and Sokka; Ally flipped away from John, "It's been fun but a bird has to fly away some time."

Ally jumped away and intercepted the soldiers just in time with an air wall then swept the dust into the air, blinding Katara's and Sokka's attackers.

Ally looked at them, "Do you even know how to steer that lump of metal?" Ally asked dryly.

"Look out!" Sokka called.

Ally turned just as a whip of water came from behind her and hit the approaching soldier over the head.

Ally grinned at Katara, "Nice one!"

Katara smiled then turned to Aang, "Aang! Common!"

"Coming!" Aang shouted, ending his duel with an enraged Zuko. He sped past them, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. "Common!"

Ally rolled her eyes and took her friends by the arms, knowing they couldn't run as fast as air benders and dragged them along for the ride. Ally pushed her legs faster and caught up to Aang, who was blowing hard on that bison whistle.

"Have you lost it?" Ally asked him.

Aang just beamed at her and pointed skywards. Ally looked up and noticed Snow-fire and Appa heading their way with the lemurs carrying a scroll each.

Ally pointed in front of them, a large ledge where the water fall is, was approaching them fast.

"Ally!" Sokka and Katara screamed as she jumped off the ledge with Aang. Snow-fire scooped Ally up along with the two extremely pale water tribe members. Appa caught Aang.

"Ally," Sokka said with all seriousness, "Never jump off a cliff again."

Ally chuckled and petted her animal guides head, "Good girl Snow-fire."

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy." Aang laughed from where Appa was flying.

"Katara," Ally said seriously, yet low so the boys couldn't hear her. "Aang has always excelled in his bending studies back when we were being taught by the Monks. It had always had been second nature to him."

Katara looked down, "I've been meaning to apologies to Aang about that. But – how did you find out?"

"Sokka told me."

Katara gave a small glare at Sokka.

Ally helped Katara onto Appa's saddle while still in the air, leaping the small gap as though it were nothing but Katara closing her eyes as if to expect gravity to take over, Ally rolled her eyes at the thought and laughed. "Have a little faith in me Katara."

Katara was looking down, "Aang," Ally jumped onto Snow-fire, "I owe you an apology. You were just so good at water bending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry." Katara finished.

"It's okay Katara." Aang said.


	17. The birth of the Air Vengence Spirit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Seventeen: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Snow-fire and Appa aren't that noticeable." Ally argued, after packing up camp. Not too long ago the group had stumbled across fire nation traps that had ensnared two hog monkeys and Momo, so now as a precaution they were moving on to avoid an unnecessary encounter with fire nation soldiers. Sokka wants them to walk, too walk! As though they were land bound, beaten by gravity!

"They are gigantic fluffy monsters with an arrow on their heads, it's kind of hard to miss them!"

Appa groaned while Snow-fire growled, Ally patted snow-fires nose, "Sokka's just jealous 'because he doesn't have an arrow." Aang said. Ally laughed.

"I know you all want to fly," Sokka said, "but my instincts tell me we should play it safe and walk."

"Who made you the boss." Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka buffed out his chest, "I'm not the boss, - I'm the leader."

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar." Katara said, "Or if not him then Ally, – she has experience in being a leader, she lead the last air benders to safety after all."

Ally and Aang looked at each other with frowns at the thought of 'leader' even though Ally had lead 'the last air benders to safety' as Katara put it; she had help from her fellow master air benders.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara continued.

Ally stood between the two water tribe siblings before Sokka could get in a retort. "Alright that's enough sibling rivalry to last a week." She said firmly. "Will try Sokka's way, but-" Ally said interrupting what Sokka was going to say. "Don't be surprised if we run into a bunch of fire benders. If that happens then we get bragging rights."

"Who knows, walking might be fun." Aang said, now carrying a back pack.

He handed a back pack to Ally and she resigned herself to putting it on. "Doubt it." Ally muttered.

"Walking stinks!" Aang complained, kicking a rock. "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"Oh I get along well with a _flying_ Ermine-wolf." Ally said, emphasising the word 'flying' - Just to get on Sokka's nerves.

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara said smiling.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang and Ally said.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while?" Katara said slyly, "Sokka's Instincts!"

Ally grinned, "That's a great idea!"

"Hey, Sokka's Instincts," Aang began, calling to Sokka who was in front. "Would you mind-"

"All right, all right," Sokka said looking back at them. "I'm tired too but the important thing is that" He pushed a bush out of the way. "Were safe from the fire nation…" he looked in front of him.

Ally looked around the stunned camp of fire benders, "Bragging rights." She whispered to Sokka.

They tried running but were cut off when the bushes behind them caught alight. Ally shrugged off her back pack and slipped into a fighting stance, bringing out her new fans and flipped them open, they made a noise that sounded like unsheathing swords.

Ally blinked at the noise, awesome. Ally glowered as the fire soldiers came closer, she moved her fans threateningly, ready to flip and take them all out with a blast of air, then the captain of the marry band of flame tossers collapsed.

Ally looked up and saw a boy about Sokka's age dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armour he had, shoulder caps and hip covers were mismatched. His shaggy mane of brown hair framed his face, there was a twig held between his teeth.

Ally watched as he dropped from the tree and easily brung down two soldiers with his two shuang gous'. "Down you go." He said self assuredly.

Ally nodded to him in thanks before lunging forwards into battle, she kicked off from a soldier's chest, knocking the wind out of him while doing so, then slashed her fans diagonally downwards, resulting in seven soldiers to get blasted into nearby trees, three of which got knocked unconscious, the four remaining stood up, Ally landed not too far from them and the soldiers began to approach her slowly, she invited them with a finger.

They charged, waving their swords. Ally weaved around them and their weapons easily and suddenly they were whack by a really large log, Ally looked at the large person who had thrown it, he was gigantic…. she grinned, "Thanks!" She flipped away from a bunch of Fireballs and created an air funnel with her fans, then folding them yet not putting them away she lashed out at the fire bender then latching the air to him, spinning him around in the dirt and straight into other soldiers.

Ally leaned backwards as a sudden flurry of blades threatened to cut her in to ribbons, an arrow came out of no where and knocked the blades away, Ally smiled at the soldier then ducked down and swept him off his feet then pushed him away with a blast of air from her foot. Ally looked around, then heard a snap of a twig behind her, Ally instantly swang her leg up and around towards the person behind her, the fire soldier went flying as a burst of air from her foot connected with his torso.

Ally looked around at the now fire soldier free camp, Ally looked on as the rebels investigated the fire nation camp.

The group soon learned that the rebels had named themselves 'Freedom fighters' and the leader was named Jet, Katara was quite taken with him, and Ally could see why; tall, confident and a strong personality, a good fighter too.

There hide out was even cooler, hidden in the canopy, with many bridges and ropes to slide across, it was beautiful and really was a work of a true craftsmen. "Nice," Ally said appreciatively to The Duke, he nodded. "Listen thanks for saving us, I have to admit we would have been in serious trouble if you guys hadn't dropped in."

Duke laughed whole heartedly, "Believe me it was our pleasure. I enjoyed fighting those leeches. After all they put us – the whole world – through, well if feels good to mess any way we can with them."

Ally gave a half hearted smile, "I know what you mean, but it's just hard when you beliefs go against fighting." Remembering what the temples taught made her sigh, "At times I feel as though I've betrayed those beliefs, I fight with positive Jing more then negative." A sudden memory flash of her killing Monk Afiko made her visibly flinch.

Pipsqueak placed his large hand onto Ally's shoulder, "You fought well, and from what I could tell you didn't bruise any of them, well… only their egos." He laughed.

Ally chuckled weakly, that's what Tom or Koiki might have said if they were here.

She smiled around the place and watched as Aang leaped around the canopy like an existed ermine-wolf cub.

Up ahead Katara was talking to Jet with a bunch of his followers, Ally could hear snatches of the conversation, like how a nearby earth kingdom was over run by the fire nation, and how the freedom fighters were doing anything they could to mess with the soldiers.

As Katara and Jet stopped and she and the others walked on Ally could still hear them as the wind blew in her direction. "Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever." Jet said. Ally bowed her head, the day the fire nation attacked the temples changed her forever too.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation." Katara's words whispered through the air.

Ally stiffened, she hadn't known that. She sighed quietly as two silent tears rolled down from her stormy orbs, mourning the worlds lost loved ones that the war had taken away so brutally. She allowed her long dark brown fringe to fall across her face like a curtain, giving her self privacy to shed the anguish her heart felt.

"Have you been crying?" Aang asked in concern yet slightly disbelieving. Ally didn't blame him, she never cried in front of anyone, and if she was up set she'd normally just walk away. She didn't like to feel vulnerable in public, even before the war.

Ally gave him a reassuring smile, "It was just an emotional release." She waved off, her stormy eyes ringed with irritated red, "really Aang, it really is nothing to worry about." She and Aang began to walk across a winding bridge towards where the food was being served.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Aang asked again, his large gray eyes filled with nothing but worry for his friend.

Ally let out a small breath of laughter and put an arm around Aang's shoulders. "Aang, I feeling alright now, honestly," she said in complete, whole-hearted earnest. "Some times when things get too hard I start to lock away my feelings just to keep on going and be strong for others, I haven't had a good long cry in ages and considering all that's happened…." Her voice trailed off, "Well, I'm kind of like a storm cloud in that way," she tried to explain, "I collect as much water as I can, then when I get sensitive to something I release the rain until I'm dry and refreshed."

"Is it some kind of girl thing?" Aang asked scratching his head.

Ally playfully gave him a light push, "That's for girls to know and boys wonder."

Aang laughed, "Common, we don't want to be late." His stomach rumbled in agreement. Aang paused and Ally looked at his stomach, they looked at each other and bust out with raucous laughter. What seemed like ages they retained their bearings'.

"Common then Aang, lets not keep that empty stomach of yours waiting," Ally grinned, "Race ya!"

Aang beat her; of course, he had always been a faster runner then her.

Ally sat down in between Aang and the Duke. Ally nodded to Katara with a smile when her water tribe friend expressed her concern, noticing Ally's irritated red eyes.

Ally began to eat a few strawberries when Jet stood up, "Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine," he said, much to the cheers of his supporters, "and we gained four new friends along the way," he waved his hand to Katara, Sokka, Aang and Ally, his followers applauded them. Ally and Aang waved while Katara blushed, Sokka did nothing. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey."

Duke got up from beside Ally and got onto the table; Ally applauded him along with the rest of the freedom fighters as he did a walk of victory, and then patted him on the back when he sat down beside her. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees…" said Jet candidly, "Maybe their right," his followers 'booed' at that statement, "Or maybe, their dead wrong!" his followers cheered.

Ally nodded, admiring Jets words that had an obvious effect on the rebels. Jet got down from the table and sat down in between Sokka and Katara, "Nice speech Jet," Katara complemented.

"Yeah Jet, with that speech you could inspire even a cowered to fight a whole army of fire benders."

Jet's self assured grin widened, "Thanks Katara, Ally. By the way I was really impressed with you, Ally and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there." He said to Katara.

Katara looked embarrassed, "Well, Aang and Ally are great. He's the Avatar and Ally's a master. I could use some more training."

"Avatar? Master air bender?" said Jet impressed and inclined his head in approval, "Very nice."

Ally bowed her head while Aang said his thanks, Ally turned back to her food of nuts, berries and vegetables. She payed only half attention to Sokka's and Jet's conversation, talking idly with Sneers and the Duke, Long-Shot just listened occasionally he nodded or just looked at Ally, conveying his feelings about the topic they were discussing through his dark eyes.

Ally awoke the next morning and for once didn't feel the need to get up right away, she laid down on Snow-fire's head, that had to be one of the best nights she had, no visions, no nightmares, and no thoughts of the fire nation soldiers finding her and her friends; she just stayed there listening to the birds fluttering through the forest, the sound of the freedom fighters walking around.

"Look out below!" said a voice above her, Ally threw an air ball to stop a wooden bucket from falling on her head, she couldn't stop the water it was carrying however, it splashed into her face, Snow-fire jerked her head away and Ally held on while the large Ermine-wolf shook her head and growled. Ally stood up and jumped onto a nearby branch.

A face with the face painting of a lion tiger peered down at her through orange, red and yellow foliage.

The face had large green eyes, small freckles speckled across the boy's nose and cheeks and he was wearing a costume of a lion tiger, his wild hair sandy blond, like a mane. He jumped down and was looking sheepish, he was short, up to her shoulders and looked around nine years old, and had broadswords slung across his back, "I am so sorry, I was carrying it and suddenly this winged lemur-"

Ally laughed, drying herself with air bending, "It's okay, look every things fine." She handed him the now empty bucket. "You'll need to refill the bucket though."

The boy nodded, "I'm Tig, short for Tiger."

Ally smiled at him, "Names Ally, common – it was partly my fault you lost the water, I'll accompany you to the river."

"Thanks." Tig said. "Is Ally your nick name; meaning loyal friend?" he asked as they landed on the ground.

"No, it's my real name." Ally smiled, "Though that's why I like my name, it keeps me from straying of the right path; I try to up hold my names honour."

Tig nodded, "The freedom fighters called me Tiger because of my stealth ability and how I wield my swords, I kinda' just took the name into stride."

Ally nodded, "It suites you, with the face paint and all."

Tig grinned and they arrived at the river and Tig scooped up the water in the bucket. Ally took it off him, "my lemur, my fault." She said before he could protest.

He laughed, "Thanks again."

Ally smiled and they walked back to the hideout. Ally set the bucket down next to the 'kitchen'

Ally yawned and Tig grinned with embarrassment, "I stayed up late." Ally explained to him, "and I was already awake." She said with a mock stern voice, "So don't go feeling guilty."

"Hey, Tig!" the Duke called, walking up to them, "hey Ally."

"Hi." The two chorused.

"Tig, Jet's gonna' be back any second, you reckon you could keep guard on the northern side for me? Sting is watching at the moment but she needs to get supplies by midday, and I need to do a few things before Jet gets back."

"Sure thing the Duke." Tig nodded, "Cya later Ally!"

"Cya, Tig!" Ally called after him as he jumped off the platform they were on and with amazing stealth was gone from sight within seconds.

The Duke ran off to do what he needed to get done.

Sokka was in a contemplative mood when he returned from his mission with Jet, Ally found him sitting on the edge of a platform with a frown, completely ignoring Aang as Momo started throwing blasting pellets at his feet.

"Was' up?" Ally asked sitting next to him, petting Nyx who was lazing around on her shoulder. Neo perched on her lap and cuddled up against Ally like a cat.

"Jets a thug," Sokka said.

Ally blinked. "What? No, he's not," Katara's voice came from behind them.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka said standing up, and looking at his sister, "his messed up Katara!"

Ally looked at Aang; they made eye contact, pairs of innocent silver and stormy blue orbs echoing slightly disbelieving bewilderment.

"I wanna' hear Jet's side of the story." Katara said angrily.

"Fine!" said Sokka when it was revealed that the 'harmless old man' was fire nation, Ally however hadn't picked a side yet; she kept it in her heart that not all the Fire Nation people was bad. "But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian."

"He was an assassin, Sokka." Jet said, _that_ caught Ally's attention. Ally watched with narrowed eyes as Jet pulled out a knife and plunged it into a block of wood. "See? He was sent to eliminate me, you helped save my life, Sokka."

"I didn't see any knife!" Sokka said.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said.

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things." Sokka said. "We're leaving." He stalked out of the room.

Ally sighed, "Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet." Jet said, "I really need your help."

"What do you need us to do?" Ally asked.

"Well, I need Katara and Aang. You see, the Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley, along with this hide out." Jet said. "If that happens the Freedom Fighters will be homeless and we'll never win the towns freedom."

Katara nodded, "Common guys we need to tell Sokka we're staying."

They turned to go but Jet called Ally back, "Ally, I heard that you became friends with Tig this morning." Ally nodded, "Well Tig and his group are going on a scouting mission in a few hours, we found a fire nation camp site just two miles north from here, if you fly them there on your Ermine-wolf then you'd be back in half the time."

"Sounds good," Ally nodded.

"They leave in two hours. I'll tell your friends that you're on the mission. Oh, and you'll need this -" Jet held up an outfit made out of black feathers. It was then Ally noticed that if she wore it she'd look like a black falcon but without the tail, beak and talons. "I thought you might say yes to the mission so I got this made for you. In Tig's group they dress up as spirits of the forest so they scare the soldiers. They decided your spirit should be an air spirit since you control the element." Ally smiled and took the black costume, "Oh and you'll need this mask to go with it." He threw her the mask and Ally looked at it, the mask was decorated in the traditional arrow on the forehead, there were two fangs and large eye holes. It would scare fire nation soldiers out of their wits if she swooped down from the trees and attacked them in the getup.

"Thanks Jet." Ally smiled.

The costume was so fitting around her body that it felt like a second skin; it was nerve racking to have her body figure so out there; she was use to loose flowing clothing, not the skin tight costume she was wearing now.

The feathers were actually just covering her torso (which Ally silently thought made her bosom look like large coconuts.) and arms which looked like wings since there was a leathery, feather covered fabric connected to her arms and the side of her waist, her legs had tight black leggings and her boots were like her old ones but black and behind the boots were long feathers that started from behind the ankles then up to the lip of her boots. Her platted hair was tied up in a bun and under a hood that framed her face in a tight embrace.

At first she was concerned about the animals that were used to make the costume but Tig assured her no animal was killed or injured to make the costumes.

_**That**_ was a huge relief.

She walked through the hideout and felt a lot of eyes turn to her, even some boys had the guts to wolf whistle - they were sent a stern, bone numbing glare from Ally.

She learnt that glare from Sister Iio when they had once gone to an earth kingdom village and a few drunken earth kingdom towns folks whistled at the wise nun. She had sent them running with her firm, bone chilling glare.

_Sister Iio winked at an amazed six year old Ally, whose large eyes looked amazed. "If boys give you trouble just do what I did, my young pupil. Never fails." Her first air bending tutor smiled, "Just don't tell the other Sisters I taught you that glare." She laughed, sounding like gentle wind chimes. _

Ally's heart ached at the thought of her first Air Bending master was gone.

She put the mask on tightly and spread her arms out; the wings were obviously attached to her arms. She wondered if they were meant for flying or not – too late, she had already stepped off the ledge and pushed her arms down, she shot upwards and instinctively tilted her left arm down to dodge a large branch.

This was easy! Ally laughed behind her mask, it was like flying with her glider. She descended through the under bush and landed at the meeting point where Snow-fire was ready.

"whoa!" came a voice. Ally saw Tig and three of his friends coming over to her. Tig obviously was in his Lion Tiger costume, his broadswords slung over his back. "I don't know if the Fire Nation would swoon or flirt if they saw you."

"Ha, ha," Ally said cynically.

Tig put his clawed, gloved hands up in a sign of peaceful surrender, "Relax Ally, you look good, scary but attractive. You look like a vengeance spirit for the Air Nomads."

"A good combination." Said a twelve year old boy dressed in a Saber-tooth moose-lion get up, a Nunchaku tied to his belt. "Names Fang."

"Ally," she smiled though her mask shaking Fangs hand.

"I'm Foxy," A girl around ten wearing a Fox Antelope costume a Katana slung over her back. "And welcome to the Spirit Team, you'll need a nickname though."

"N'Gale? Short for Nightingale?" said a boy dressed like a Boar-q-pine, he was the shortest out of the group and looked to be nine years old; same age as Tig. "Yo' sweet stuff, I'm Spike."

"I like that name." Ally nodded, though slightly disturbed by Spike's flirting nature, and given how skin tight her costume was... She shifted uncomfortably.

"That name it is then." Tig said, "Now let's go, I want to be back before the fires start."

Ally, a. k. a; N'Gale, dodged another ball of fire that came hurtling up to her. She took a deep breath then blew out hard, blasting her opponent away. She landed easily and kicked up the dust around her then slipped away as the other Spirit Team hid in the shadows.

"Where – where'd the spirits go?" asked a soldier, stumbling backwards.

"This place is haunted!"

"Ahhhhh!" shouted one as Tig tripped him over then jumped back into the tees, the dust cloud started to settle, to show the soldiers their knocked out comrade.

"Let's get out of here!"

Ally grinned behind her mask as the soldiers turned tail and abandoned their camp site. The Spirit Team jumped down from the trees.

"Look at all this stuff!" Spike beamed, finding barrels of blasting jelly and sinister looking weapons.

"Jet's not going to be happy to see you leave N'Gale!" Tig laughed, throwing her an apple. "You had those Fire Nation soldiers running for the hills!"

"Nice one." Foxy said, punching Ally lightly after she sheathed her Katana. "Common girl, lets not leave the boys to do the heavy lifting all by themselves."

"Sorry Snow-fire." Ally whispered, knowing the Ermine-wolf's hatred for carrying heavy things. "I owe you a large bag of leechy nuts."

Snow-fire growled, as the last of the fire Nations camp supplies stocked up onto her saddle, and then she took off, flying low towards the Hide Out. Ally laughed as Foxy put on a fire nation helmet and began to act stupid and mock the fire lord.

"– yeah, his probably scratching his buttocks at this very moment," Foxy said in a towns idiot kind of tone.

Fang chuckled, "You're so immature."

"Like you're any better!" Foxy, Tig and Spike laughed in union.

Ally laughed at their antics then the laughter on her face froze as she spotted the scene of destruction, the dam had broken and the village no longer existed. "Oh spirits." Tig said looking horrified.

"How…" Fang muttered.

"That's not…" Spike said, looking down at the scene.

"All those people," Foxy whispered shaking her head, "This isn't possible that damn was built ten years ago, it was still new. It had to be sabotaged!" She roared. "Bloody fire nation! I'll kill them!" she yanked the fire nation head gear off and threw it into the air and sliced it in two with a strike of her Katana.

Ally took her mask off and bowed her head in grief and anger at the betrayal, "This isn't fire nation's style. Jet did this."

"How dare you accuse Jet of this!" Foxy roared, pointing her sword at Ally, who stared calmly at the Fox Antelope clayed rebel.

Snow-fire growled.

"Jet used Aang and Katara to bend more water into the reservoir, he knew." Ally said with an eerie silent calm; however her stormy blue eyes held untold fury, like a furious storm cloud. "He manipulated them."

"Don't say another word against Jet! –" Foxy said, waving her sword threateningly.

"I will say what I want against that two headed rat viper!" Ally roared standing up.

Foxy lunged forward with a savage cry of rage, Ally prepared to side step it but suddenly Fang held her in place, Ally couldn't shake him off in time; Foxy's sword slid through Ally's stomach with a sickening noise of metal through flesh.


	18. The Storm's Play Ball

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Eighteen: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was silent, everyone was shocked. Foxy's eyes round and fearful, Ally looked down at the sword that was embed in the left side of her stomach, red liquid life slowly oozed from her wound, trickling down the blade and seeping through the costume. Tig let out roar and attacked Foxy, who withdrew her sword from Ally, who cried out and fell to her knees. Spike attacked Fang with a snarl on his features.

Snow-fire howled in rage and flipped through the air, the heavy load fell towards the large river as did Fang. Spike, Tig and Foxy had just managed to hold onto something, Ally had used natural air bending

Snow-fire hit the ground hard and the saddles occupants went flying off. Ally gritted her teeth as she forcefully spun her body, using the costumes wings to soften her fall, Tig and Spike landed next to her, Ally painfully stood up.

Snow-fire was already attacking Foxy; there was nothing Ally could have done once Snow-fire had the Fox Antelope clad girl in her attack range; Foxy's screams pierced the forest calm – then everything went silent.

The forest swirled around her confusingly and sickeningly; Snow-fire broke her fall with her wolfish head. Tig groaned and Snow-fire growled at him threateningly.

"No, Snow-fire!" Snow-fire snarled, but shot upwards, taking Ally with her.

Everything went dark, the markings of the Air Spirit started to glow faintly.

Stormy blue eyes looked up at the bright blue sky, her head pounded sharply and she winced. "Ally!" a voice shouted and held her tightly in a warm hug.

"Aang?" Ally whispered groggily, she felt so weak.

She tried to sit up, but Katara held her down, "There was poison in the stab wound, so don't move too much, I managed to counteract it, but it'll take time for the poison to be gone."

"What happened?" Sokka asked. "When we found you, you're birdy tattoos were glowing, and you were covered in blood." Ally looked down; she was back in her orange and yellow robes. The thunder bird holding the air emblem on each arrow was now black instead of bright blue.

Ally grimaced and looked down; she told them about what happened when she and the Spirit Team saw the destroyed village. Aang was furious, Katara looked just as angry, Sokka, well Sokka looked down right scary, but then he said that, with a little hint of smugness, the villagers hadn't been harmed.

Ally was relived to hear that.

"I guess the Air Spirit healed you." Katara said thoughtfully as Ally inspected the long angry red scar where Foxy had stabbed her; it was the same as on her back, the sword had gone right through.

Ally sighed nodding, "When I was out of it, I re-entered the spirit world."

Aang blinked, "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"The Elemental Spirits told me that the Air Spirit healed me with his own energy, but because of this he can no longer assist me if I'm in trouble because he needs to restore his energy, until he heals… The Air Spirit told me that my chi will be unpredictable for a while because I was touched by 'pure cosmic energy,' so I could heal, he said that only the Avatar's body can take such a pure amount of energy without mutating their chi. I have no idea what that means."

She suddenly belched loudly; self-appalled Ally excused her rudeness profoundly while Sokka and Aang laughed.

Katara smiled, "The poisons out of your body, - the poison in the sword Foxy - the burp means the poison is gone. You're lucky I found your healers book while I was searching for something to help you." She explained. Ally smiled; she had the best of friends. "Oh, and I mended that outfit of yours, it's in your bag."

She nodded, she loved the costume but it came from _Jet_. Suddenly Tig and Spike came to her mind;

_Tig put his clawed, gloved hands up in a sign of peaceful surrender, "Relax Ally, you look good, scary but attractive. You look like a vengeance spirit for the Air Nomads."_

"_N'Gale? Short for Nightingale?" said a boy dressed like a Boar-q-pine, he was the shortest out of the group and looked to be nine years old; same age as Tig. "Yo' sweet stuff, I'm Spike."_

Spirit's she hoped they were alright.

Ally looked up at Aang, "How long was I out of it?"

"About half a week," Aang said. "You really had us worried."

Ally grimaced, "Sorry, Aang. I shouldn't have been so foolish, I thought Foxy was my friend, I underestimated her and Fang. I hope Tig and Spike are okay." Ally stood up gingerly, careful not to jolt the healing wound. "It looks like we'll have smooth flying." She said; looking up at the cloudless sky.

"We're out of food," Katara said, "We need to restock before we fly anywhere."

"There's a market near here." Aang said pointing at a spot on the laid out map.

"Guys, wait, this was in my dream, and we shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said. Ally looked at him in interest; Sokka didn't have visions, did he?

Katara looked at him, "What happened in your dream?"

"Food eats people!" Ally rolled her eyes in amusement and poked a sleeping Neo and Nyx; they woke up and practically pounced on her in their excitement. Momo joined the fray and licked her cheek, Ally tickled the little guys chin. "Also Momo can talk!" Sokka said, pointing at Momo who was on Ally's shoulder, "You said some very unkind things. And you!" he said pointing to Ally, "You turned into a gigantic black bird spirit."

Ally laughed then sobered, thinking of the Spirit Team break up… all because of her. Snow-fire awoke as Ally rubbed the Ermine-wolf behind the ears, a large tongue licked her and Snow-fire rubbed her head against Ally. "Thanks girl." Ally murmured. "I missed you too."

When the group was at the village Ally looked at the emergency money, "Uh oh," She mumbled worriedly.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

Ally tossed the emergency money bag at Katara, "We're out of money."

Katara caught it and looked at the single small copper piece; she took it out of the bag.

Sokka looked absolutely depressed; he kicked a stone as he walked. "Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?"

"You could get a job." Katara said.

Ally rolled her eyes as Sokka took that literally and got a job, as a fisherman if you believe it, and he was proving stubborn. "Sokka look at the horizon!" Ally said frustrated at his stubbornness. The horizon was lined up with sinister dark gray clouds; she could hear thunder in the distance. "You go out there and you'll be sucked right into a typhoon!"

"Sokka this isn't a good idea." Aang said.

"Look guys I appreciate your concern, but I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather." Sokka said lifting up a rolled up net.

Ally groaned in frustration. "Just some bad weather? This isn't a light drizzle Sokka it's a full out storm!"

"The children with the tattoos have some sense. You should listen to them!" said the old women to the old man who was the fisherman.

The old fisherman paused and looked up, "Air bender tattoos!" he said in wonder, his eyes darting between Ally and Aang; Ally's hands twitched for her fans in case of danger. "Well I'll be a hog monkey's uncle! One of ya's is the Avatar, aren't ya?"

Ally stepped back and smiled then placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, Katara placed her hands on her hips, an identical smile on her face; she stepped forward. "That's right."

"Well don't be so smiley about it," Said the old man, stepping forward and jabbed Aang's chest with his forefinger. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. You turned your back on the world!"

Ally slapped his hand away, almost tempted to snap the finger off in the process. She glowered at him, "Don't you _dare_ yell at my friend." She said through gritted teeth.

"Aang would never turn his back on anyone!" Katara said stepping up next to Ally, shielding Aang.

"Oh? He wouldn't, uh?" said the fisherman, Ally bared her teeth. "Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

Ally's eyes looked back quickly, she knew Aang for most part of her life; Aang looked devastatingly guilty, it tore her world apart to see her best friend in obvious emotional pain; emotional was so much worst then physical. She could barely hear Katara explode into an argument with the man. Aang backed away and jumped on his glider.

This time Ally followed him, kicking off the ground she snapped her staff into glider mode. She was actually struggling to keep up as Aang tore through the air and towards the cliffs at the speed of a shooting star.

Ally was awed by the speed; she pushed harder as Aang disappeared around a bend in a cliff, but the wound on her stomach was torture; but she had endured a fight with Sozin beaten and bruised during the comet so she could endure this. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled above her. The sudden wind and rain took her off guard and blasted her into the cliff face. Her tender scar ripped open and she gasped. She fell toward ocean as the rain pelted down at her. Ally managed to create an air sphere around her just before she hit the water.

She saw Katara on Appa with Snow-fire flying above her; they hadn't seen her, then they were out of sight before she could call out to them. Ally tightened her muscles as the water splashed out against her protective spinning orb of air, her open wound stung as a bucket amount of salt water managed to break through the spinning sphere.

Ally gritted her teeth in determination as she saw a huge wave about to come down on her through a flash of lightning. The impact was tremendous, submerging her under with the force of a hundred giant Koi fish, knocking her into the cliffs rocky wall, that was gonna be some wicked bruise with scratches, but she didn't let up her only protection. Her sphere was reduced in size as the waters currents twirled conflictingly around her, her outstretched hands almost touching the wall of water.

Ally closed her eyes as her sphere came up to the waters surface, she expand the sphere just as another wave crashed down on her.

She didn't know which way was up or down anymore, all she knew was that she had too keep the shield up or she'd be swallowed by the ocean.

She would never see Aang, Katara or Sokka again; she'd never laugh with them again... She'd never see her fellow Air Nomads she's had sworn to protect with her life... She would never fly with Snow-fire again, or laugh at Nyx and Neo's antics.

Not unless she could hold this damned shield! Ally bowed her head, her arms shaking with fatigue. The shield in question was starting to break up, it broke the surface and Ally pushed it outwards again; renewing its strength.

Again and again and again; the waves crashed on top of her, each with enough force to crush her had it not been for the air shield.

What seemed like an eternity it started to calm, she released the air globe and broke the oceans surface, her own blood surrounded her in the water; her reopened wound was stinging like a Spider Snake had bitten her. She lay on her back; floating in the water, unchecked tears falling because of the pain; she shivered and looked up at the sky, it was drizzling but she could see the blue of the sky.

She was in the centre of the storm. Ally let out a shaky sigh and a hysterical laugh, knew she was in trouble even if she survived another round of being the storms playing ball, she would still be cold from being in the water, in pain from her bleeding wound, exhausted from holding the air sphere for so long, dehydrated from being in the salty ocean and hungry; she hadn't eaten for more then half a week.

And she didn't like to think about what ocean predators her blood might attract; too late…


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Nineteen: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man overboard!"

Ally weakly looked around toward the voice; she spotted a Fire Navy ship. She groaned in annoyance, fate just loved to torment her. Too weak to move she listened to a distant splash then someone swimming towards her.

Strong armoured arms wrapped around her torso and she was dragged toward the ship, a rope was thrown down and the soldier looped the rope around them both, Ally looked up to see John, looking down at her worriedly. She let her head go limp as she was hauled onto the deck of the ship.

"Get her inside!" an old voice barked sharply... Iroh?

"And take those fans off of her." a familiar voice added, she couldn't identify the person though. She looked at the speaker and recognised Prince Zuko.

Panic settled over her and she feebly clutched her fans, but strong hands removed hers; almost gently, and they took her only weapons away.

She felt like crying out in frustration.

"It's going to be alright, Ally." Said a voice she could pinpoint, she focused her eyes and saw Commander Lee. She felt like punching him in the face.

Oblivious to her thoughts Commander Lee picked her up and Ally gritted her teeth and tried to pull away, his grip only tightened. She hated herself for being this pathetically fragile, worst in front of her enemies.

Surprisingly she was placed on something soft; she fought the numbing sleep but it was futile, her pain slowly drifting away and she welcomed it... she hoped she would still wake up; being in enemy grounds and what not.

"_Where is she?" Aang cried out, "Ally! Ally, where are you?" _

"_I don't understand," Katara said, looking at Aang. "She was right in front of me when..." her voice trailed off. _

_The old people were reunited and Sokka was looking at them and out to the calm sky after the storm had passed. "Could she have gotten caught in the storm?" he asked them. _

_Aang and Katara looked at each other fearfully. Aang snapped his glider open and took off into the sky, Katara broke down into tears and fell to her knees, Sokka bent down to hug his sister, he looked pained, a few tears fell from his blue orbs._

_Snow-fire howled a long note of miserably._

Ally kept her eyes closed when she awoke, she felt stiff and her stomach was aching. Her throat felt like sand paper hand rubbed against it. She wanted nothing more but to drift back off into the oblivious.

Ally stiffened as she remembered what had happened, the storm, her wound reopening, the blood, John pulling her on board the ship, Zuko ordering her fans away, and then;

_Commander Lee. _

At least she wasn't wet anymore, she thought lamely to try and break her pessimism… and she wasn't dead, _yet_.

Ally peaked an eye open just a crack and looked through her dark lashes, she closed them immediately however, because Iroh and Commander Lee were in the room, they were having tea and playing Pai Sho. Ally stifled a laugh from breaking the silence, Commander Lee was so _old; tea_, really? It was hard to comprehend, she thought him a coffee person.

She listened attentively as Iroh left to get some food, her stomach growled silently.

"I know your awake, Ally." Ally did nothing, he sighed, "You must be hungry; Iroh is getting some food."

She still said nothing, but she opened her eyes and looked straight at him with an expressionless face.

After a minute of staring each other down she rasped, "How long have I been–?"

"Just a day," he said, looking at her in concern, obviously he hadn't been aware of her throat. Ally sat up wincing slightly and looked down, she was in light red robes; she glared at him. He raised his hands in a placid show of surrender, "It was that or having you freeze or bleed to death. The handmaids did it. Your cloths are at the end of the mattress."

Sure enough her orange and yellow robes were there, folded neatly.

"My fans?" Ally asked, well croaked really.

Commander Lee gave her the all too familiar smirk, "Can't have you hurting yourself can we?"

Ally's glare intensified; then she said, "How is a Poi Sho tile, of all things, supposed to convince me that you've changed?"

He laughed quietly, Ally wanted to punch him. "What's the point of a puzzle if you don't figure it out for yourself?" Yeah she really, _really_ wanted to punch him.

"I've got the safety of my friends to think about instead of wasting my time wondering if you're still my enemy or not." She said coldly.

That shut him up; he grimaced and looked at the Poi Sho board. "Ally, I did terrible things to you and your people because of my devotion to Sozin, and I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet, but I honestly have really changed for the better."

Ally looked away, "You're still in the Fire Nation army." She pointed out.

"As a spy." He admitted.

"For…?" Ally asked.

"The order of the white Lotus," he said.

"Never heard of it," Ally said dryly.

His lips quirked upwards, "Not surprising, the group is made up of mostly old people," he said. "It was apparently formed by Air Nomads; Avatar Yangchen suggested it I'm told."

"Avatar Yangchen's one of my ancestors." Ally said without thinking, he looked at her in surprise. Ally grimaced.

"You're spiritually related to the Avatar?" he asked in ill hidden curiosity.

The door opened and Ally looked at Iroh, who was carrying a tray of tea and a large platter of dried fruit. He closed the door behind him then set the plate on the table next to her bed, one eye on her all the while, Ally inclined her head to the fire master slightly.

Ally was in no shape to fight and all occupants in the room knew it. Though her stomach growled at her she didn't touch the food or tea, it was tempting but she knew things about Aang that could endanger him and her two water tribe friends, plus she knew the location of the last Air Nomads; she'd rather die then betray her friends.

"Do you not like tea?" asked Iroh slightly mortified by the idea.

Commander Lee sighed at Ally in exasperation, "You're more suspicious and stubborn since we first met." He took a piece of fruit from the plate and ate it.

"I wonder why." Ally said sarcastically.

Ally's stomach sounded like thunder and she took a piece of fruit and ate it. She took the steaming tea and blew on it, careful not to blow too hard; though, considering if she blew on it hard the hot tea would splatter across Commander Lee's face, oh that was so tempting, but she resisted, she was injured and in unknown waters. She took a sip, her eyes widened, it was delicious, and more importantly it was heaven for her sore throat.

"You approve?" Iroh said obviously thrilled.

Ally nodded smiling slightly, "You made this? You should think of retiring and open a tea shop, you'd make a fortune." At least her throat was good enough to speak normally again.

Iroh smiled, "I am retired, and I'm travelling with my nephew. Hopefully I can get him to settle down and open that tea shop. Would you like a game of Poi Sho?"

"I don't play." Ally said shaking her head, "I prefer Air Ball, Air scoot, Bison polo, Bison races, Glider races, Storm surfing and Penguin sledding."

Someone knocked at the door, Lee rolled his eyes, his eyes carefully trained on Ally, who raised a challenging eyebrow. "Enter John."

John opened the door and slid in, followed by Prince Zuko, Ally stiffened causing Iroh to tense.

Zuko stood in front of her and she stood up, poised to spring into action, ignoring her healing stomach wound, "Tell me where the Avatar is heading." He glared down at her.

Iroh sighed.

"I'd rather go another round with that storm then betray him." Ally said proudly.

Zuko glared, and then tried to retain his anger; he stepped forwards and was right in her face. "If you don't tell me where he is then I'll take you up on that statement."

Ally lifted her chin in absolute stubbornness; she gave her bone numbing glare. "Go on then," she dared.

"You're wasting your time interrogating her prince Zuko." Lee sighed, "Trust me you're not going to get anything from her."

Zuko glared at the commander, and then looked at John. "Put her in the prisoners hold; the one meant for the Avatar." He swept out of the room without a backward glance.

"At least let me change into my own clothes." Ally said to John, who looked at Lee. Lee nodded and left the room followed by Iroh then John. The door was bolted shut.

Ally put on her orange and yellow clothing on quickly but careful not jolt her stomach wound, Ally looked at it, the skin was melted together, it looked like someone put fire… Ally ran a finger over the delicate bright red scar that now looked like a burn. Shaking her head she wrapped her orange belt around her waist and tied it up in a tight knot.

Ally looked at herself in the mirror; her dark brown hair was a bird's nest. Ally quickly tied it up then platted it, she never had her hair so long before; the plat came down to her hips. She had to cut it soon.

"Are you decent?" John's voice came from behind the door.

Ally's cheeks heated, "I am."

John opened the door and walked in, holding a long rope in his hands. "I'm sorry, but –" he gestured to the rope.

"You aren't tying that up around me." Ally stated.

John sighed. "You have no choice." Ally gave him her bone numbing glare that she learnt from Sister Iio. He took a step back but then confidently walked up to her.

Bloody Spirits it was genetic!

She folded her arms together over her chest, but John unfolded them with strong hands and held them, his warm skin made her arms tingle. Ally blushed lightly when she saw his liquid fire eyes looking at her. "Don't make this harder for me then it already is." He spoke softly, then he put her hands behind her back and tied them up; they were surprisingly loose but Ally could tell his knots were that of a master; though they were loose, that didn't mean she could free herself from them, goose bumps crawled across her skin where he had touched.

He escorted her to her cell, Ally glared at every soldier that got too close.

When they arrived John opened the door with a small, silver key then pulled her inside gently. There were chains on the wall but John ignored them and untied the ropes then placed the key in her hand, slightly bewildered Ally closed her fingers around it.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Wait until its dark, I'll give you your fans when you get on the deck. An air benders staff from the last time you were on this ship is in my uncle's room, I'll give it to you with your fans, you'll find me on the left side of the ship next too a large create."

"Thank you." Ally murmured.

He left the room, the door unbolted. Ally looked at the door where the young fire nation soldier had disappeared; she had never felt more grateful. He saved her life by dragging her out of the ocean and giving her the opportunity to be escape.

"If only the fire nation was more like you." Ally said softly.

Ally snuck out of the room two hours after dark and slipped down the corridor, at the end of the corridor she saw a door and opened it with the small key, she ducked into another corridor; her heart beating so steadily that it kind of freaked her out. Then; hearing someone approach, she hid behind a door; she looked back as the guard walked into a room opposite the room she was in.

Ally crept out of the room and inaudibly rounded into the next corridor, to her horror a guard was right in front of her, luckily his back was to her. Ally jumped and watched from the ceiling as the guard turned around, he walked the way Ally came and disappeared around the corner. Ally let out a small sigh of relief and dropped down.

She continued down multiples of corridors, hiding in the shadows or on the ceiling as guards walked by. She walked up onto the ships deck and dodged as light from a lantern swept through where she once was.

She moved toward the only create on the deck, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her behind it, Ally elbowed the individual in panic and turned around to deliver the final blow but her eyes connected to Johns liquid fiery orbs.

"John," Ally breathed, "You almost gave me heart failure."

John smirked that all too familiar smirk and handed her fans and an air benders staff to her. Ally placed the fans to her belt and took the staff. Then he handed her, her lost necklace and fighting fans, Ally put her necklace on with surprise and awe then placed her old fans in her belt.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Ally said, looking into his liquid fiery orbs.

John grinned at her, "You're pretty incredible yourself, now," he took out a map and pointed to a place off shore. "We're about here at the moment, about five miles from where we found you, if that means anything." He rolled up the map and gave it to her. "Now, hurry before they catch you."

Ally leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, "I owe you big time." She whispered before jumping overboard and twirling the glider open and soared away.


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally looked around the village, it was dawn now and the sun was bringing out a brand new day, Ally couldn't help but admire the ocean sunrise for a few seconds, then she spotted the old couple at the fish store. "Hey!" she called at them running up to them.

"Your friends are so worried about you young lady! They think your dead!" said the old women in surprise.

Ally blinked back a few tears, she had to find them.

"Yeh' where were you!" the old man said jabbing his finger at her.

Ally shoved it away and looked at the old women, "I got lost in the storm; please, do you know where they went?"

"I told them about a ghost town when they asked if I knew about an isolated place free of fire nation." The lady admitted.

Ally sighed in relief, "How far it?"

"Go north west, you can't miss it. Especially if you fly." the old man said.

"Thank you." Ally said earnestly to the old couple.

Jumping into the air she headed in the direction the old man had said, Ally swooped higher to catch a strong air current. She looked down at the soggy farmlands from the storm, Ally looked up and noticed the thickening clouds turning gray, Ally groaned, the storm had lost its momentum and slowing down.

But luckily the ghost town was coming up, wrecked buildings lay on the hillside with large broken boulders scattered everywhere, and years upon years of weeds, fungi and moss grew on the boulders and trees grew in between tiles and on roof tops. It looked like there had been a battle or large land slide here.

Ally landed on a large boulder near its outskirts and spun her new glider shut, a fork of lightning lashed out like a serpents tongue in the dark gray sky, Ally winced as thunder crackled straight afterwards with a loud and sharp tone. Ally began to hop from buildings to boulders, boulders to trees and trees to buildings, all the while shouting out for Aang, Snow-fire, Sokka and Katara. A gusty wind blew around her and she looked at the leaves that danced in it, she sighed and looked down in sadness. Suddenly something landed on her shoulder with a chattering, Ally startled, "Neo!" she cried cuddling the black winged lemur in her arms. Suddenly there was a flurry of white and Nyx landed on her head and started to lick her cheek, "Nyx!"

Ally smiled at the lemurs then spotted another, "Momo!" she laughed. She beamed at them, "Where are the others?" Neo tilted his head and flew off towards the temple on the top of the hill. Nyx flew after him but Momo flew in a different direction.

Trusting her own lemurs, Ally jumped after them and walked into an enclosed temple, which had a fiery glow inside. Ally saw Katara and Sokka in sleeping bags on Appa, Snow-fire asleep beside the bison.

Aang was no where in sight.

"Aang - Is that you?" Katara asked weakly, she sounded sick.

"Try again." Ally smiled, walking up to her.

"Ally!" Katara asked trying to sit up, a weak grin on her face, "You're alive!"

Ally laughed, "It takes more then a storm to knock me down." She looked at the two water tribe members. "What's wrong with you guys? And where's Aang?"

"Aang went to an herbalist institute to get a cure for our colds." Katara explained closing her eyes. "He left around ten minutes ago."

"Hi Aang, why do you look like a girl?" Sokka said with a slightly delusional tone.

Ally raised her eyebrows to Katara questioning Sokka's sanity, "deliriousness is a symptom." Katara said weakly then started to cough violently. Suddenly Momo flew in with a dead mouse then dropped it on Katara's chest; Katara grimaced at it. "No Momo, water, wa-ter."

Ally took the mouse off her and gently placed the poor rodent on the ground, "I'll get the water." She said then placed a hand on Katara's forehead, she was burning up! Katara leaned into her cold hand, Ally placed other hand on Sokka; he was worse then Katara!

Ally sighed, it was frozen wood frogs they needed; she knew that from experience. Ally returned in half a minute with fresh water from the sky. She tilted a cup of the water into Katara's mouth then gave Sokka some. She took off her orange shawl and submerged it into the water then folded it up and placed it across both Katara's and Sokka's foreheads. "That should get your temperatures down."

Ally restocked the fire then tucked Katara and Sokka in their sleeping bags more securely, then refreshed the dried shawl and sponged their foreheads.

"Water?" Katara asked, Ally tipped the water carefully into Katara's mouth, then some into Sokka's.

Ally rummage through the food bag and started to make vegetable broth, it only took ten minutes and Katara happily ate it, but Ally had to convince Sokka that there was no purple dragons in the soup. Ally put the pot of broth between them as well as the water.

She stood up, she had taken the immediate action to look after her sick friends, now she had to do the prolonged term; "I know what the cure is." Ally told Katara, the rational one of the two, "I'll be gone for only half an hour at the most. Everything you need is right next to you, try to keep warm."

"Please hurry." Katara murmured weakly, shivering. "But be careful," she warned suddenly determined, "we saw a fire nation camp near here." She started coughing violently.

Ally nodded and pulled out her N'Gale spirit costume, pulling it on and then placing the mask over her face she stretched her arms that were shaped as wings and took off towards the river she had passed over on her way here.

The storm had drifted away already but that didn't mean it was smooth flying, the wind currents reminded Ally of the ocean on a less furious scale. Ally skimmed over the trees and swooped down and landed on the edge of an icy river. Ally took off her glove and rolled up her sleave, then dunked her hand in the cold water; picking a frozen frog she put it in her glove then got several more, until – Ally gasped in horror, it was orange fabric attached to an arrow, obviously the fabric from Air nomad clothing, and the only air bender in these parts (besides her) was Aang.

Ally contemplatively inspected the arrow, she had learned quite a bit from Sokka about fire nation weapons and the red and black décor on the arrow fitted the description.

Ally's heart tore apart as she jumped into the air and headed for Sokka and Katara, she knew that she could fix their problem straight away then she could go and track Aang and his kidnappers down. That thought calmed the pain; she couldn't bare to think about what they might be doing to her best friend.

"Here," Ally said, "suck on these," she put them in their mouths.

"What are they?" Katara asked.

"Chocolate ice blocks." Ally lied with a waved of her feathered hand, "Look I'll go and find Aang, stay here."

"Aang?" Sokka said in a vague, dreamy voice. "Why do you have coconuts on your chest?"

Ally rolled her eyes and left the ruined temple; she wasn't going to let Sokka forget that one.

Hopefully they won't kill her for lying when she got back, her reaction to the frozen wood frogs wasn't pleasant and there was no reason to say they won't have her reaction either. Ally got back to the frosty river, and looked around, there was a few arrow marks in a fallen tree, Ally put her back against it and held her arms up; so this was where they caught him, she concluded.

Ally sighed and scavenged around, and finally found dragging marks on the side of the river. She raced down it, the arrow still clutched in her hand. She ended up on a dirt track; Ally inspected the dirt the way Sokka taught her too, there had to be at least five to ten men, possibly all archers considering the arrows around the swamp back there.

It looked like a pair of Armadillo rhinos were the steeds of the wagon. Ally's eyes followed the dirt road that the animals' foot prints indicated. Ally closed her eyes and tightened her hold on the Arrow, begging for a vision of Aang, she concentrated on Aang and the arrow she was holding, willing herself to do what she never did before, force a vision to come to her about a particular subject…

Suddenly she gasped as the wind whipped around her; her stormy blue orbs flashed a bright blinding blue;

_her world zoomed forwards along the path then over high mountain tops, then through a lush green forest, then her world slowed too a clearing that had a cliff one side overlooking the ocean, but what was in the middle of the clearing was most important; a fire nation fortress. _

_It looked impregnable. The fortress lined high walls, each higher then the last, the gates were large and looked indestructible. The tower in the middle was the tallest Ally had ever seen. Her world zoomed up towards the top floor of the tower where six fire nation guards stood in front of a door. Ally went right passed the guards and through the door. _

_And there was Aang, shackled in-between two stone pillars that have fire flickering on top, his wrist held the shackles and his ankles were also bound. _

_Ally felt a tug, like an elastic band and she was suddenly snapped back into her body in a rush of colour._

Ally was flung onto the ground as through something crashed into her, that was new.

She took a moment to gain her bearings, was her visions amplified by her messed up chi? Or had she always had the gift but never knew? Never even tried?

she shook her head as her world spun then started to run, moving the air resistance away from her and started pushing the wind up on her back, she was going faster then the wind.

The path was ending, going to turn left, but Ally didn't need the path any more, ahead were the mountains.

Ally ran off the dirt road and flung herself into the air, she flapped her arms to get more attitude then propelled herself forwards with her feet. The mountain ranges took a few minutes to pass and then she was above the forest, and Ally saw, in the distance, the tower Aang was in.

Ally swooped under the canopy as she got close; landing near the edge of the forest she let her arms rest a little. But she didn't have time to even blink when she landed; two blades came up and around her neck, she stilled instantly. "Who are you?" said a deep voice that was obviously fake; to cover his identity.

It takes two to tango.

"I am N'Gale. Vengeance spirit for the Air Nomads, here to free Avatar Aang." she said in a low whispery voice, she suddenly pushed her feathered hands under her attackers arms and pushed outwards, then swiftly slipped out of his striking range, kicking up a bit of leaves and subtlety making a whirl wind for an effect. Ally looked at him as the whirl wind died down; he was wearing dark clothing and a blue and white mask that was grinning mockingly at her.

Ally was going to dub him the Blue Spirit.

He didn't say another word, but pointed with one of his swords at the fortress with a nod, indicating that he was here for the same reason, but then he pointed to the sun and then down to the horizon. He wanted them to wait till nightfall.

Ally grimaced behind her mask then inclined her head to him, she would be less likely to be seen when they entered the fort; thus more likely to succeed, she hoped Aang would be okay till then. She sat down in a squatting stance next to the Blue Spirit. She twirled the arrow in a ball of wind idly. The Blue spirit stared at her.

How did she do that controlled vision? Could she do it again? Ally focused on Aang, her head bowed, then her eyes sparked bright blue after a moment of hard pressed meditation/concentration, but this time it felt like a tight rubber band, she couldn't go anywhere within eight meters without snapping back into her body.

_Ally watched from outside her body as the Blue Spirit waved his gloved hand in front of her glowing blue eyes that shinned though the mask curiously, if a little hesitantly. He poked her shoulder… Ally laughed but felt the pull to be back in her body._

Ally felt the Blue Spirit poke her shoulder again, she snapped her head to look at him, laughing in her mind as he quickly withdrew his hand and quickly pointed with his sword at the sun about to set.

Ally tapped his shoulder and picked up a stick and began to draw the birds eye view of the fortress, the Blue Spirit gave his full attention to the illustration. Ally then drew the tower then circled the top floor, she looked at him silently conveying the message that Aang was on the top floor and he nodded.

Ally then drew the corridor with the six guards as stick figures (a small insult to the fire nation,) the Blue Spirit nodded again. Ally then drew the room Aang was being held, Aang wasn't drawn as a stick figure, a fact the Blue Spirit had caught on quickly, he tilted his head as though he were rolling his eyes at her childishness.

Ally poked her tongue out at him through the mouth hole of her mask, which was designed so she could blow wind through.

The Blue Spirit gave her a light mocking push, Ally chuckled in the same whispery tone that she now used when she was N'Gale, and she folded her arms across her chest. "It's expected that I poke fun every now and again, the fire nation almost succeeded in killing all the air benders."

The Blue Spirit stared at her for a long moment then looked at the sun, which was slowly starting to sink. He pointed to it then too a wagon, that was approaching. Ally opened her arms wide to reveal her wings then pointed to the sky then too the top of the tower then pointed to him and then to her. He leaned backward just a little; taken aback; and then tilted his head in thought. He gave a sharp, decisive nod.

After the sun set Ally stood up, kneeled down on one knee, and then mentioned the Blue Spirit to get on her back. The Blue Spirit hesitated a little, Ally rolled her eyes under the mask and air bended him onto her back; he gave a start of surprise while Ally stumbled. Gosh this guy was heavy despite his nimble figure, all muscle.

Making sure that his knees were firmly on her back and placed his hands onto her shoulders, she lurched herself into the air.

Ally grunted as she tried to keep them both airborne, she kept her body parallel to the ground just to help the Blue Spirit balance on her.

Ally passed over the tall walls, her costume made her feel like a silent shadow, cloaked by the night's darkness. Lanterns of guards looked like tiny glow-flies; that's how high they were.

Ally tilted her arms so they'd fly upwards a little. The Blue Spirit tightened his hold on her shoulders and she felt his knees dig into her back a little. "Almost there." Ally murmured to him.

She landed in a crouch on the roof, and the Blue Spirit got off her quickly and unsheathed his broad swords. Ally tapped him on his shoulder, he glanced at her. "I won't be able to fly both you and the Avatar out, which means we might have to fight our way out." She said in the same mysterious whispery tone.

He nodded once then walked to the side of the roof then slipped off the roof with surprising grace. Ally followed with a small use of air bending.

"Oi!" said a guard running towards them, the blue spirit made quick work of him, using those blades with a skilful hand then knocked him out with the handle of one sword; making his helmet bounce away.

Ally was impressed; but she shook it off, Aang needed her. Ally rushed forwards and elbowed a guard's stomach then hit the back of his head as he leaned forwards, he crumpled to the ground. The Blue Spirit pointed down the corridor, but Ally shook her head, and walked in the other direction her vision had taken her. The Blue Spirit seemed to be glaring at her retreating figure, but followed stealthily after her, partly hidden in the shadows.

Ally spun a kick at a fire soldier as he punched a fire ball at her; kicking his hand away she blasted him into the far wall that happened to be the end of the corridor. He collapsed into unconsciousness. No one came running, but Ally held up three fingers to the Blue Spirit and pointed towards the corridor.

The Blue Spirit jumped up on the ceiling and Ally hid in the shadows.

She watched as the three guards looked around suspiciously; then they were under the Blue Spirit, her partner dropped down and took them out with efficiency; Tying them up side down from the ceiling with a rope. Ally came out of the shadows and walked around the corridor, three guards were still guarding his door.

The Blue Spirit threw a knife at the horn that one soldier had in his hand; his aim was that of pure talent.

Ally smoothly stood in front of her partner as a blast of fire came towards him, she swished her arms like butterfly wings and blew out the fire, she then thrust her open hands outwards and threw a huge blast of air the size of the corridor toward the clearly scared soldiers, they banged into the door behind them like defenceless butterflies against a typhoon, they fell to the ground unconscious. A hand came down on her shoulder; she looked back and saw the Blue Spirit nod to her.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, but gave him a nod all the same. Ally stepped aside as the Blue Spirit opened the door. He rushed in and she heard Aang yell in fear. Ally looked inside the room in alarm, but laughed silently as Aang looked at the Blue Spirit in wonder after his chains were cut off him via the Blue Spirit's broadswords.

Ally stepped in sight, "Hello Aang." Ally grinned, not masking her voice at all, she couldn't help it. The Blue Spirit looked at her sharply.

"Ally!" Aang said in shock before tackling her in a gigantic hug, Ally winced as her wound stung, but she didn't release the hug; she hugged him back just as tightly. "I thought you were dead!" He pulled back; his large, innocent silvery gray eyes were swimming with tears.

Ally flinched but replied in an overly confident voice, "It takes more then a storm to knock me down."

The Blue Spirit huffed and caught their attention, he motioned for the door. Ally nodded, "Your right, of course. Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the room and down the corridor; then a frog croak came from another room, "My frogs!"

Ally placed a hand on his shoulder, "I already took care of Katara and Sokka." She said. Aang sagged with relief, he grinned at her.

The Blue Spirit took hold of Aang's wrist in what seemed like exasperation, he looked at Ally and she felt sure the mystery person was giving her 'the look' – or glaring, he began to drag Aang down the corridor.

The Blue Spirit guided them down the tower with ease; they only had to fight one guard. He motioned them to the sewer system underneath the fortress; Ally looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look but jumped down anyway, then promptly gagged at the smell. Aang and the Blue Spirit jumped down and landed on either side of her.

"This is disgusting." Ally murmured to the boys, Aang nodded in agreement. The Blue Spirit just pointed his sword and began to walk.

Ally pulled the boys to the wall as soldiers walked above them, the Blue Spirit gave her a nod and they began to walk close to the sewer wall.

Things were going well so far, Ally thought as they crossed a courtyard without being seen to the wall, reaching it Ally interlaced her fingers and Aang put his foot on them, Ally flung him up the wall via air bending, helped along with his own he landed quietly. Ally mentioned for the Blue Spirit to do the same, he stepped up and Ally shot him up with a little more force on the account that he wasn't an air bender.

She jumped up herself and flapped her winged arms to land next to Aang. Suddenly alarms blared and a voice shouted from the tower. "The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!"

"Common!" Aang shouted, jumping down the wall into the next court yard, pulling them both down for the ride.

The gates were closing, "Stay close to me!" Aang shouted to them, racing towards the next gate that was beginning to close.

Ally pushed herself faster. The Fire nation soldiers started to line up at the gate. Before she could blow them away Aang pushed them out of the way with a large blast of air.

Ally looked back; the Blue Spirit was not tailing her and Aang, he was surrounded by guards with spears and holding his ground fairly well. Aang had noticed to and he ran back to help him with a spear that had a missing blade; a makeshift staff.

Behind them the gate closed.

Ally ducked as spear took a jab at her, she knocked it away with the back of her hand and slid around behind him, she followed his movements like a shadow then hit the back of his head; he fell unconscious, he'd have one hell of a headache when he awoke.

Ally dodged another spear and tripped the soldier with a small tornado. The spears were never ending! She swore they just magically appeared out of no where and if she took one soldier down three more took their place.

She flipped backwards, her hands connected to the ground and she yanked a spear out of a soldiers hand's with the sides of her black boots, she leaned down to her left and landed on her shoulder, then she spun around and with the spear tripped several guards over, also a tree sized spinning column of air formed around her, dragging the men who were near and threw them away when they reached the top of the column, acting like a tornado but a different shape.

Suddenly the Blue Spirit went flying over head to land on the next wall. Ally looked at Aang; he had obviously catapulted him there. Ally followed Aang and landed next to him on the wall with a mighty sweep of her costumed wings.

Suddenly guards approached them from both sides and Ally pushed the air and threw them off one side while Aang did the same on the other side. Ally grinned at Aang behind her mask, but then her grin died, "Behind you!" Aang ducked but his makeshift glider was knocked away from him, the guard slashed his sword at Aang but the master air bender merely dodged and circled around him; trying to find a weakness.

Ally was about to blast the guard away when the Blue Spirit merely got behind him and threw him over the wall, simple as that.

Suddenly three bamboo ladders were being place along the wall, Ally ran up to the middle one and saw soldiers crawling up it like ants. Ally brought up her hands and pushed down; air threw the soldiers down it. Ha! She never thought gravity could be useful at times.

"Nice one." Aang said; a bamboo ladder in his arms. He picked up the one Ally just emptied.

Ally blinked then beamed at him, "You're a genius," She told him before he pushed one ladder into the Blue Spirits arms; the blue masked man looked down at it, startled.

"Jump onto my back!" Aang shouted to him getting on the ladder and pushed it off the wall. Ally jumped off the wall and dived; then spreading her wings, she swooped the soldiers and blew hard with her breath, the soldiers nearest to the ladders blew away. She barrel rolled away from a burst of flame that hissed like a cobra.

Suddenly, the last stilt that Aang and the Blue Spirit were on caught on fire, Ally watched as Aang jumped and Ally flew up to them and blew hard with her breath, giving her friends the boost they needed to clear the jump and land on the wall.

Aang stumbled and fell bringing the Blue Spirit with him. Ally landed next to them, "Common boys, this isn't time to rest." She joked, placing her hand on her hips. The Blue Spirit seemed to glare up at her, but she merely offered her hands to the boys. Aang took her offered hand and pulled himself up with a light use of air bending. The Blue Spirit stood up himself. Ally held her hands up in surrender, "Okay then," she said, a little miffed.

Guards poured in from either side of them and Aang blasted them away, and then seized both costumed allies and jumped off the wall. They were out of the fortress.

"Common!" Aang said, and then still holding them ran. Ally easily kept up with air benders speed, but the Blue Spirit wasn't use to Air bender speed – Ally's eyes suddenly flashed bright pure blue;

_An Arrow was being lined up in a bow by a man with red face paint; Zhao was next to him, gripping the rail and looking at the retreating figures with enraged eyes. _

Ally gasped stumbling a little, and then the Blue Spirit looked at her, at that precise moment he got knocked to the temple with a flash of red and black. The Blue Spirits mask went flying off and he landed on the dirt. Aang and Ally stopped and looked at the unmasked figure in shock. Then they're eyes met, slowly they looked at the fire soldiers running after them. Ally blasted a dirt cloud into the air and pushed it at the oncoming threat, stalling them.

Noticing Aang picking the Fire Nation Prince up, Ally picked up his blue mask via air bending, then followed him into the forest and up onto the tree branches.

A sad smile on her face; Ally was reminded of the time when she first met John and Commander Ty Lin, when she helped that injured soldier, who she didn't even know. But this, this compassion Aang was showing towards Zuko; the teen who had continuously tried to capture him, showed that Aang was truly meant to be the Avatar, not just in a title, not just because he could control all elements, but for who he is as a person.

She questioned herself deeply, if, back a hundred years ago, Commander Lee had been in Zuko's position and Ally in Aang's; would she have helped Commander Lee?

Ally didn't know much about politics, but she knew enough that if caught you'd be branded a traitor and almost certainly sentenced to death in times of war.

In all probability she might have saved Commander Lee if he were in Zuko's position, but Ally knew, just knew, Aang had a bigger heart and soul then Ally could dream of having. Ally smiled at him, she could never ask for a better friend. It just wasn't possible to find someone kinder hearted then Aang.

They slowed down after a while, it was getting lighter and their air benders speed had allowed them to travel far.

Ally watched as Aang gently placed Zuko on a bed of leaves, took the broad swords off the Fire Benders back and placed them next to the Prince. Ally laid the mask on top. Aang sat down on a giant tree root, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Ally took off her mask and sat next to him, then putting a hand on his arm, "Are you okay?" she asked softly, a little fearful of awaking Zuko.

"Just a few bruises," Aang answered just as softly, sidestepping her question on his soul that was obviously tormented. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping Fire Bender, "He helped save me."

Ally sighed; she hated herself for saying this. "Aang, I don't know Zuko personally, but I don't think his motive was from the heart, but more from his clouded mind."

Aang nodded slowly, "He wanted to capture me himself, I know, but we couldn't just leave him, if Zhao had found him…" his voice trailed off slightly.

Ally's eyes widened then narrowed her eyes in concern, "He didn't do anything to you did he?" if that foul, dishonourable spider pig hurt Aang she'd –

Aang shook his head, "He threatened me, said some things about the attack on our people –" Ally gritted her teeth, "but he didn't hurt me physically, he was planning to though." He shivered; Ally wrapped her arms around him, her feathered wings draped over his whole body.

Ally's stormy blue eyes stung, she missed the days were Aang dragged her all around the world, she missed Monk Gyasto, she missed Sister Iio, and she missed the days where she'd chill out with Aang near the bison stables and play hilarious pranks on cranky air masters and laughing for long hours until her sides ached from laughter. She missed her friends that Aang had introduced her too, especially Susan and Kuzon.

She wanted to go home; back to the care free life of an Air Nomad.

At the moment she just wanted to curl up and hate the world; she hated Fire Lord Sozin, hated his descendents that chose to continue on with the crusade he had started. She hated herself for getting caught in that storm and putting Aang, Katara and Sokka through the thoughts of her dead, she hated the guilt of Monk Afiko's death.

She hated the world for needing Aang so desperately, when she wanted to shield him away from the horrors he was going to have to face. She hated the fire nation for all the horrid things they put the world through, how they killed thousands of innocents, stole from countless people, and split families apart.

She hated them for forcing her to drift away from her placid Nomad beliefs and making her an efficient fighter.

And she hated how thinking of this made her heart ach with unbelievable pain and rage.

She wanted to scream at the world until her throat was raw. Ally was so lost in her mental torment that she barely noticed dawn had come, the sunlight glittering down through the green leaves.

Ally drew in a shaky breath, "Ally?" Aang asked in concern, his large gray orbs swimming with innocence. Oh spirits! It was only matter of time before he lost that innocence. Ally couldn't take it and let out a shaky sob then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hate this," Ally sniffled through her sobs, "I hate how messed up things have become. I hate Sozin, I hate that the fire nation followed him, and I hate that I have to constantly be on guard, – I want things to go back to the they were before." She whispered brokenly.

"I do too." Aang said shakily. "I miss Monk Gyasto."

"It hurts so much, to actually think his gone is too painful…" Ally nodded shakily. "I miss how you dragged me all over the world to meet you're friends." She said half heartedly, trying to change the mood.

Aang laughed sadly, suddenly rustling came from behind where Zuko lay, Ally turned and released Aang, Zuko was poised ready to strike fire at them, and Ally was surprised he didn't strike yet; perhaps it was because of their weakened states that made him hesitate. Ally wondered how long he had been listening to her and Aang speak.

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?" Aang said to him, Zuko narrowed his eyes, but didn't strike, Aang continued, "I miss friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together." Ally smiled at the memory of meeting Kuzon, an air bender at heart. "He was one of the best friends I ever had, if we knew each other back then do you think we could have been friends too?" He asked hopefully.

Ally gave a warm; genuinely smile at Zuko, the type of smile she uses for new friends back a hundred years ago, a small hope sparking. His eyes are unreadably, but she did catch a small hint of surprise and pain in his gold eyes before he struck out with a large amount of fire.

Aang and Ally were gone with in seconds, darting through the green and golden brown forest with grace, speed and agility no land bound person could ever hope to achieve.

**Blue Spirit is my favourite episode. Woot! Blue Spirit and Aang working together kicks 7rick'in ss! **


	21. Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty one: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara and Sokka, Ally could plainly see, were torn between being angry at her for the frozen frogs and happy that she was alive after all. Aang was just glade to have her back, being just a tiny bit clingy for a few days, as though he thought she might disappear.

Snow-fire followed her everywhere, and Ally didn't mind her Ermine-wolf's company at all, she had missed Snow-fire and she knew that the Ermine-wolf was depressed in her absence, Aang had told her that her animal guide hadn't eaten anything from anyone while she was gone, not even when Appa when he had nudged an watermelon to her.

It all wared off after things had settled down, Ally and Aang hadn't told them about Zuko and the Blue Spirit. Sokka had looked at her weirdly when she mentioned her 'glowy vision,' as Sokka put it, and how she used it to find Aang. She had been practising control over this new type of powerful vision, but it seemed she could only get ten meters away from her body before snapping back into consciousness.

"Are all air benders spiritually weird?" he had asked without thinking when she demonstrated her improved visions.

"Sokka!" Katara had said slapping his arm.

Ally had laughed, "No, that's just me."

Ally sighed, again, since releasing some of her grief and talking to Aang she had felt immensely better afterwards, and it brought Aang and Ally closer.

Sometimes, when Sokka and Katara were asleep, Aang and Ally would sit around the fire and talk about the past. Ally had come close on several occasions at revealing what happened to Monk Afiko, but fear and regret held her tongue.

Right now they were camping by a lake of water; Sokka was trying to catch a green catfish for lunch, Aang was staring at Katara with a dreamy expression on his face from his place on Appa's saddle, "Hey Katara," he said.

"Hi Aang, what's up?" Katara said smiling up at him.

Aang air bended himself down to Katara, "I made you bracelet." He said holding up a woven band with small flowers on it, he had a sheepish smile on his face and his cheeks became a tint of pink.

Ally tried to suppress one of those annoying knowing smiles that would get on anyone's nerves and looked away, giving her two friends privacy. She always had suspected Aang to have feelings for Katara, and she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love," Sokka teased, Ally shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose while Aang stuttered his already pink cheeks stained with red.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka." Katara said, "Aang's just a good friend, a sweet little guy just like Momo and Neo." Neo's ears perked up at his name, Ally groaned and lay down on Snow-fire's head as Aang looked down hearted. "Are you okay, Ally?" Katara asked.

Ally held up her hand and gave her a half hearted thumbs up. Ally stayed like that for a few moments before Aang shouted "Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!"

Ally fell off Snow-fire in shock and used air bending to soften her fall, "Hu?" Ally asked as she raced up to the place where Aang was standing. Ally indeed saw someone being attacked by a platypus bear; the blue dressed man was very nonchalant about it too, easily and calmly sidestepping the ferocious attacks the platypus bear threw at him.

Ally couldn't help but be impressed, he evaded completely with negative Jing and Ally watched his movements with rapt attention, she didn't want to stray too far from negative Jing and this man was flawless at it.

While Katara and Sokka and Aang shouted how to get rid of the angry animal the man simply smiled "No need. It's going to be fine." He twirled around and sat down; where his head use to be seconds before the platypus's claw lashed out and took a chunk of wood out of a tree behind him. Aang jumped forward and got in between the beast and the calm man. The beast roared at him, but Appa roared louder.

Terrified the beast popped out an egg and got away into a river, Snow-fire nudged her snout on Ally's shoulder. Ally smiled at the protective Ermine-wolf and patted her nose.

Walking up to the man she noticed Sokka holding up the egg with a satisfied smile and looked haughtily at the man, "Lucky for you we came along."

"Are you kidding?" Ally asked, "That was amazing!" Sokka looked at her in surprise. But Ally was already asking the man where he learnt to evade with negative Jing.

"In my village there is a place where we learn a little bit about self protection, in these troubled times travelling can be dangerous. But Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey. She is the fortune-teller from my village." He bowed.

"But the fortune-teller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" Sokka said.

"But I wasn't." said the man, about to walk away, "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travellers to give them this." He handed Aang a long wrapped up package. "Alright have a good one!"

"You too," Ally smiled after him.

Aang un-wrapped the package to find an umbrella; he opened it with a grin. Maybe it might rain? Ally thought looking up at the dark gray sky.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara said.

Ally nodded eagerly, "It must be nice to know your future. I can only see what's happening in the present. This is something else entirely."

Sokka slapped his forehead, "Fortune-telling is nonsense." He said in annoyance.

Suddenly the sky rumbled and rain started to poor down hard, Ally chuckled and spun a disk of revolving air then held it above her head.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Sokka said stubbornly as Katara and Ally got under the umbrella with Aang. They started down the path the man had been travelling, Snow-fire and Appa trailing behind them, Momo on Aang's shoulder while Nyx and Neo sat on Ally's shoulders. "I mean common! It's been cloudy for weeks! Alright fine! Look; I'm going to predict the future," he continued with an overly exaggerated voice, "It going to keep drizzling!"

The sun came out.

"Not everyone has gift of visions Sokka." Ally laughed, Aang laughed as well, Katara smirked smugly. "And it doesn't work like that." She added.

When they finally arrived they were greeted by a man at the gate, "Aunt Wu is expecting you." He said.

Katara and Ally shared an awed glance. Ally really wanted to meet this Aunt Wu, she might be a descendent of the Spirit of Destiny. Ally sat down on a cushion in the waiting area next Aang, Sokka on her other side, Katara next to Aang.

A young girl named Mang introduced her self as Aunt Wu's assistant, she seemed very much taken with Aang, and that bothered Ally. She liked Mang, but the girl just wasn't Aang's type. When Mang left Sokka groaned, "I can't believe we came to the house of nonsense."

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka." Katara said. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Like how Ally can get visions –"

"Ally gets visions because she's a descendent from the spirit of destiny." Sokka said looking at Ally who nodded.

"Well maybe Aunt Wu is a descendent from a spirit." Aang reasoned.

Sokka 'hummed' in annoyance.

Ally frowned, "She'd also need a great connection to the spirit world as well Aang, like being spiritually related to you has helped me tune into the spirit world and meditation doesn't hurt your connection either."

Sokka rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You two are so _normal_." He said with heavy sarcasm. Ally and Aang glared at him.

"Welcome young travellers'" said a voice. Ally looked around and saw a woman in about late fifties, wearing a gold kimono. Ally assumed that this woman was Aunt Wu, who smiled at them in a kindly way. She looked at Ally, "Now whose next? Don't be shy."

Ally looked at the boys and Katara, the boys looked uninterested and Katara looked at her knowingly. "I guess that's me then." Ally beamed.

"Come along then dear," Aunt Wu smiled, as Ally walked past Katara she mouthed, 'thanks!'

Katara mouthed 'your welcome' back to her.

Ally sat down on a large orange pillow, and looked at Aunt Wu expectantly. Aunt Wu sat down in front of her; she smiled like a grandmother at her. "It's good to meet a descendent of mine; it's been too long." She said.


	22. Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty Two: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ally sat down on a large orange pillow, and looked at Aunt Wu expectantly. Aunt Wu sat down in front of her; she smiled like a grandmotherly at her, "It's good to meet a descendent of mine; it's been too long." She said. _

Ally looked at her weirdly, "I don't think you understand – I can't be a descendent of yours. You see I'm a tad older then I look." The woman wasn't even born when Ally came into the world for great spirits sakes!

The woman laughed and Ally was seriously thinking this woman needed a slap of reality. "No young one, it is _you_ who doesn't understand." She smiled at Ally's bewildered expression, "Think Ally, you have a keen mind; use it. Who are your descendents? What gifts have you inherited from them?"

"Well, I'm connected to Aang on a spiritual level because my great, great, great grandmother was Avatar Yangchen."

Aunt Wu inclined her head, "continue."

"That gives me a connection to the spirit world and the connections enhanced by my Nomad teachings and meditation." Ally offered, she looked down at her hands, "And, the Air Spirit was possessing for a while, but his not at the moment. He had to regain his energy after he healed a serious wound with his own. And now my chi is a little on the wild side."

Aunt Wu raised an eyebrow, "That's not all, explain your visions."

Ally blinked at her in surprise. "Well I can only see into the present events that are happening in other places. I can also will visions to happen, but that was after the cosmos energy healing." Ally looked at her hands, "The gift has been passed down because the Spirit of Destiny was incarnated into human form, and she's my great, great grand-mother or something, I'm not entirely sure how long ago she..." Realization flashed across her face she looked up, "but… how? That's…" Ally gapped at the elderly women, she must be over four hundred years old! She hardly looked over sixty! "You…" Ally said staring, "you're the Spirit of Destiny?"

Aunt Wu smiled, "I reincarnated myself again fifty three years after the war began; it's easier to keep track of people that will make a difference in the tides of war."

"Whoa," Ally muttered then looked up at Aunt Wu as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aunt Wu smiled, "The Elemental spirits have forbidden all spirits to bring to light on what your destiny in this life is, or help you for that matter." she winked, "But theoretically I am not a spirit at the moment." She took a deep breath, "many of your past lives have been difficult and complicated, and always you are born just before a war starts; you're soul had many destinies and cross roads in times of crisis, and you have always made influences in world, either as an animal or a human. Every time, except for once, you died protecting the ones you love."

Ally looked curious, startled, proud, and worried all in one, it must have been an interesting facial expression, she had thousands of questions, but finally she settled on one "That one time?" Ally asked quietly.

"You committed suicide because you couldn't protect everyone." Aunt Wu admitted sadly, Ally cringed as those words felt like knives to her heart, even though they weren't spoken harshly. "But that was ninety-seven life times ago." She said abruptly. "I want you to know that destinies are just guide lines, it is yours to morph and shape however you want it, just like everyone else's. Shape your own future. Destiny isn't set in stone."

Ally sat there and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, but…" Ally hesitated, her eyes flashing unexpectedly to liquid fiery eyes… Ally blinked. "Something's been bothering me… Could you tell me… about my love line?"

"His worthy of you," Aunt Wu stated.

Ally frowned. "Can't you tell me anything else?" she asked.

"I could." Aunt Wu said smiling, "but wouldn't you want it to be a surprise?"

Ally smiled a simular smile, "Life is suppose to be like a river, calm one day and active the next." She stood up and bowed, "Thank you, though the question about him will keep me awake at night."

Sokka huffed, "I still say that fortune telling is big, stupid hoax." When they had all had they're fortunes read.

"You're entitled to your own opinion." Ally said before a petty argument between siblings could start up. "Any way I'm going to get my hair cut, it's starting to annoy me." She pushed a long strand of dark brown hair out of her eye.

"Is they're a particular style you want?" asked the hair dresser after she had sat down. The hair dresser threw some fabric over her clothing, tying it up at the back of her neck.

"Can you cut it up to my elbows?" Ally asked, "I still want to be able to plat it. And as for my fringe I don't really care as long as my arrow is seen and I can still fight without it getting in the way of my eyes."

"Alright then."

When Ally looked at the finished result she couldn't help but smile in approval, it made her look nice, it suited her. She tied her hair up in a plat, leaving her shoulder length fringe as curtains that cascaded down the sides of her face in small waves, her arrow still showing proudly. Her plat ended at the end of her shoulder blades. "It looks great." Ally smiled at the hair dresser then payed the twenty silver pieces.

"I'm glade you approve." The hair dresser bowed her out of the shop. There was a commotion as people started to gather around the towns square.

"Hey Ally," Aang said, "Nice hair cut."

Ally smiled, "Thanks Aang. I was actually thinking of shaving my fringe but… we both know that doesn't look good on me." Aang and Ally shared a laugh at the memory of when Ally tried to shave her fringe off her self; when she was six years old.

She was six and wanted to look like Sister Iio!

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"They're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the village." Aang said. Sokka scoffed while Katara glared at him.

Ally nodded to Aang, "sounds… neat." Reading the clouds? Surely that's just a cover up to hide that Aunt Wu already knew what was coming, the air was unpredictable and could change course anytime it pleased and it never stayed still.

_Destiny isn't set in stone, _Aunt Wu had said to her.

Or maybe the clouds could reveal the future?

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." a woman said, who had been close to them to hear their conversation.

Suddenly the man who had been attacked by the platypus bear stepped next to Ally, "We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of _not_ doing that."

Ally nodded, this village must be one of the safest in the world with the Spirit of Destiny at its heart.

Sokka looked so annoyed its a wonder he didn't attack the man. "Do you even hear you're self?"

"Shhh!" Katara said, "She's coming."

Ally smiled at 'Aunt Wu' as the spirit in disguise walked up to the centre of the town and looked up at the sky. Ally watched in fascination as her great, great grandmother pronounced a good harvest, a good year for twins, and above all that the volcano will not destroy the village this year.

Ally clapped with the rest of the crowd and slipped away from her friends to walk next to Aunt Wu, "It must great to know that you keep this village safe." Ally said.

Aunt Wu smiled mysteriously, "All isn't as safe as it appears young one. Keep that in mind. Oh and if your still interested, the negative fighting class begins in an hour just down the road."

The Spirit of destiny disappeared into her home, leaving Ally bewildered and nervous. Frowning she walked away towards the negative jing fighting class.

"Ahh," said an old man with a round stomach and white beard. "Aunt Wu said you'd be joining this class for the day." He gestured to the floor that was scattered with pillows, where some children were sitting. "Come, take a seat."

Ally sat down on a yellow cushion in the middle of the small group. The lesson was nothing like her fun Nomad teachings, but it was okay. Most of the time they just dodged around attacks, occasionally blocking something they couldn't dodge.

Soon Ally was feeling pretty much happy that she wasn't such an offensive fighter anymore, but that didn't mean she'd resort to positive Jing when her friends were in trouble.

The teacher was actually happy to say that there was nothing wrong with using Positive jing when a Negative jing fighter, "As long as you don't intend to kill, that's what Negative fighting is all about."

She wasn't going to forget that statement anytime soon.

It was an hour passed midday that the lesson ended and Ally was walking to go and feed Snow-fire when Aang came walking up next to her.

"Ally, you're a girl." He started, Ally laughed.

"Well spotted, Aang."

Aang blushed, and looked at her pleadingly, "I – I didn't mean it that way – I."

Ally smiled at him, "relax Aang, I'm not mad at you. What's up?"

"Well I went to Sokka on girl advice," Ally kept a knowing smile off her face when Aang blushed, "and he said that the biggest mistake is… being too nice?" He said rubbing the back of his bald head looking confused as Ally raised a sceptical eyebrow. "It didn't work so… I was wondering, what do girls like?"

Ally tilted her head, "Well, my personality isn't really like the girl your thinking," Aang's eyes widened at her, Ally rolled her eyes, "Aang, do you honestly think I wouldn't notice how you blush and glance at her every couple of minutes?"

"Err…" Aang's eloquent response was; he was blushing of course.

"What about flowers?" Ally said kindly. "Its one of the most popular ways of telling a girl you like them without coming on too strong. I wouldn't mind at all if a boy gave me a flower to say he liked me."

Aang's brow furrowed, "I've never been in this part of the world before - I don't know what types of flowers grow here."

"Lucky for you I have," Ally smiled, "Sister Iio took me to a village like this one a few miles away from here and told me about the nature around these parts, mostly fruits and animals. My best bet is that you get a panda lily. It's by far the most attractive flower here and its smell is sweet, kind of like honey."

"Where do I get it?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Sister Iio said that it grows on volcanos." Ally said looking at the closest volcano that overlooked the village. Aang's gaze followed hers, Ally said "Give Sokka a good hit across the head from me." he looked at her in surprise, Ally smiled, "You can never be too nice. It's what girls look for, along with humour and other things."

"Thanks Ally!" Aang said, before running faster then the wind towards where Sokka was trying to convince a few villagers that Aunt Wu was wrong. Ally smiled after Aang's figure and laughed as he actually hit Sokka lightly over the head, she didn't think Aang would actually do that.

Deciding to meditate she sat down on a fallen tree on the edge of the village. Closing her eyes she let her soul explore nature, feel the forest in front of her, the dead tree beneath her and the lively insects in it, but something just wasn't right. The animals were too quite…. The forest should be full their noisy harmony … so why were they…

_All isn't as safe as it appears young one. Keep that in mind._ Aunt Wu's voice rang in her ears.

Ally reined in her awareness of life around her and opened her eyes with a worried look exploring the forest before her; the animals always knew when something big was going to happen. She stood up and focused, willing her vision to tell her the source of trouble. Her stormy blue eyes flashed a brilliant bright blue;

_Ally looked at her outer body and looked at herself. She was blue in colour and slightly transparent. She started to concentrate even harder as she fought against the band that wanted to snap her back into her body. Then she didn't feel that tug, it was as if she was off a leash, she was pulled off through the forest and then up the volcano with dizzying speed, faster then an air bender, she couldn't control this at all. Bewildered Ally looked back as she passed Aang and Sokka, who were half way up the mountain. _

_She stopped just at the volcanos lip that was surrounded by Panda Lilies; she gasped, in the volcano was lava… This volcano was going to explode any minute! And Aang and Sokka were heading straight up it! _

_Ally slammed back into her body faster then flying bison snot. _

Ally pulled out her staff and jumped into the air, spinning her staff open into glider mode she ignored her still healing wound on her stomach that throbbed painfully and pushed hard toward the volcano. "Aang! Sokka!" Ally shouted, she pushed air from her feet and zoomed forwards she landed in front of them, they looked bewildered.

"Ally?–" Sokka asked.

Ally cut him off, "Get off the volcano! It's going to erupt! Now! Now! Now!" She started pushing Aang and Sokka back down the mountain. "Go! No! No buts! Aang get on that glider and take Sokka! Warn the village! I'll do my best to stall the eruption."

Aang looked startled and tried to protest, and then the volcano started to shudder… Ally spun and was knocked backwards by the blast from the volcano top. Ally spun a wall of air around Sokka and Aang as ash pelted down on them.

She spun out of the shield and catapulted the two boys down towards the village. She turned back to the volcanos mouth, a hard, determined glare edged onto her face.

Ash and smoke belched from the mouth of the volcano and Ally found her self thinking quickly, how could she prolong the inevitable? She placed her staff in its holder that was slung over her back and pulled out her fans. It was then she noticed the totem poles aligning all the way down the mountain where the grass was, carved out of stone.

The volcano growled hungrily as more plumes and ash came forth, the earth trembled beneath her. She was currently standing on large boulders that shook violently. Ally jumped forward, practically fifteen meters away from the lips of the volcano, and thrust her fans out, trying to push the air against the rocks; they didn't move, she grunted and pushed harder. Finally they started to move bringing other boulders with them.

She pushed herself off the boulder she was on as the volcano roared again with a mighty blast, she looked back expecting to see lava but sighed in relief as only more ash came, she already out of its way when it came down on the place she was last standing. She glanced up and saw a large… skull being formed out of the clouds… How ironic.

She shook her head and turned to the matter at hand.

Getting a head of the boulders with the air scooter she began to sweep her fans in wide fast arcs and air sliced the bottom of the totem poles nearest her, and then pulled them in a collision course with the landslide she had created. She continued down the slope, cutting the totem poles that came down to the village and yanked them in the way of the place the molten rock was bound to come down, she took down the village stone gate too and pushed it up against the resistance she had made.

Suddenly Aang was with her and then on an air scooter of his own, "Shouldn't I be the one doing this?" He called at her over the rumbling of the violent volcano.

Ally blinked then grinned awkwardly, "I didn't give you a choice." She called back, too true.

Aang rolled his large gray eyes, "When I learn all the elements…" she heard him mutter. Then he shouted over the roar of the volcano, "I've got the villagers to dig a trench around the town! It's going to lead the lava into the river."

"Will it be deep enough in time?" Ally asked worriedly.

"I hope so." Aang said unsurely after a long pause. Then they were in front of the village's trench, they both hopped off the air scooters.

Ally looked at her work down the mountain. The largest block was where she stopped the landslide, and then the totem poles had fallen in arrows pointing up at the mountain for the lava flow to redirect too the sides of the village.

She hoped it was enough.

She grabbed a shovel and started to dig like crazy, ignoring her growing pain in the side of the stomach, manoeuvring her shovels dirt she disposed of the earth at the trenches inner side like every one else.

The volcano exploded again and Ally jumped into the air to see the lava slowly starting to spew over the volcanos brim. Cursing like a drunken sailor, Ally complied with Sokka's 'dig faster, dig faster' demands and pushed her arms faster with no air resistance.

Her stomach felt like it was on fire now; 'feel the burn,' Ally thought wryly with a attempted smile and winced as her healing wound began to bleed through her yellow top, 'great' she gritted her teeth, 'pain is a simple illusion of the mind,' she thought trying to meditate a little.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang said as he passed with his glider. Everyone ran towards safety but Ally jumped up with her staff and swung it around into glider mode and flew over to Aang.

"What do you think?" Ally asked as she looked at the approaching lava, her blocks were holding up well... but then the lava crawled over the top and Ally watched with a grimace as it did the same too the totem poles, the lava mostly diverted, but that was a lot of lava that was still approaching.

"We should land. Go to Sokka and Katara and cast a shield around them." Aang instructed.

Ally complied immediately, landing in front of Katara and Sokka and quickly dragged them away from the trench.

"Ally, what are you doing? Aang –" Katara began angrily but Ally wasn't listening, she was concentrating; already beginning to make a large dome around Sokka, Katara and her, building it up so she could resist lava, - water was one thing, liquid fire was a whole other story; the fact it was partly made out of thick molten rock was one of the reasons it was more difficult to protect yourself against.

Another explosion rocked the village, the buildings trembled. Flaming rocks began to assault the town, Ally bit her lip as they almost penetrated her shield. Ally looked at Aang as he rushed toward the trench a war cry on his lips; He lunched himself into the air collecting a large amount of air at his disposal, Ally looked at trench with growing horror; it was going to over flow…

Aang however, landed right in front of the lava and with air bending reared it up, then he collected all the air in his lungs, Ally winced; that had to hurt his lungs, then he unleashed his air breath, his breath cooling the lava to stone, forming a shield around the village.

Ally relaxed her shield and it dispatched, the three just stood there, watching as Aang assumed a meditation pose, settling his chi after such a display of air bending… Just like the Monks and Sisters had taught us to do.

Ally's eyes stung as the realization truly hit her, Aang was the Avatar. Aang, her best friend was meant to save the world. She realized that she had tried to shield Aang from his duty, when really she just needed to be there for him.

Ally rubbed her eyes, taking away the tears before anyone could see them. Aang was one step closer to losing his innocent nature, one more step to maturity; to becoming the leader he was always meant to be.

Ally ignored Sokka's remark and Katara's question; she always knew Aang was powerful and talented.

When the volcano died down and things became a little more peaceful again Ally walked up to Aang, "Oh, hey Ally," Aang said smiling, then he noticed Ally's expression. "What's wrong?"

Ally said nothing but yanked him into a hug, surprised Aang hugged back, and then tightened his hold. "We need to do something fun." Ally told him, releasing the hug. "Like pull a prank on someone; like old times."

Aang smiled in understanding, "It's been a while since we've pulled a prank." He grinned.

Ally kicked a stone lightly, "I was thinking; we're going to pass the Northern Air temple while going to the North Pole…"

Aang beamed, "It would be nice to visit them."

Ally grinned back, "We can play a prank on Tom." She said remembering that he taught the younger Nomads the teasing love song;

_Keoni snorted, "Ally and Aang sitting in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G," Hori, Hika and Kaimi, Malu, Audrey and Sophie joined in. "First comes love, then comes marriage... Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"_

_Ally hid her expression behind her long brown hair, "Shut up. Wait!-" she looked around. "-Where did they learn that?" she hissed to Tom, who suddenly rearranged his amused expression into an innocently guilty face._

Ally smiled, "Yep, definitely Tom," She said nodding.

Aang looked at Ally strangely, "What did he do?" he asked.

Ally waved it off, "he just needs to be taught a lesson in not getting others to tease for him."

Aang looked amused, "He taught the younger ones the teasing love song, didn't he?"

Ally nodded mutely, Aang burst out laughing. Ally wasn't amused, but let it slide. Her eyes widened, "Oh, before I forget." Ally said, pulling off her shoulder bag, "while everyone was busy doing stuff after the eruption, I took the liberty of going to the nearest volcano and got these," Ally took out a large bunch of panda lilies that was tied in a blue ribbon, Aang looked surprised, Ally nodded towards Katara, who was packing supplies onto Appa's saddle, Ally handed the ribbon tied flowers over to Aang. "Good luck." She said.

"Thanks Ally." Aang grinned; then he looked over at Katara nervously. "But, I think I should wait, I don't think she likes me just as much as I do, at the moment anyway."

Ally nodded and looked at Katara thoughtfully, "Don't keep her waiting too long Aang." She clapped him lightly on the shoulder, and walked away to pack Snow-fires saddle.

Aunt Wu came over to her, "Ally, my dear, I have a feeling you'll need this." Aunt Wu handed her a small container the size of her thumb. Ally looked at the curious purple liquid; it smelled of strong smelling perfume of different smells all rolled into one, it was confusing and gave her a slight headache, and that was when the cork was still on it.

"Thank you." Ally said with confusion, "But why?"

Aunt Wu smiled mysteriously, "You never know when a stranger's gift comes in handy." She walked away.

Ally looked at the small container thoughtfully then back at the Spirit of Destiny with a small smile.

"By everyone!" Ally called as they took to the air, "Take care!"

Sokka leaned back and relaxed, "Finally were gone from that nutty village."

Ally and Katara shared a glance. "I liked it," Ally said, "Everyone was so positive. We should visit the place again when this is all over."

Katara nodded smiling. Sokka groaned, Aang laughed whole heartedly.

Ally yawned, "It's getting late," she said looking at the darkening sky; she leaped onto Snow-fire and lay down on her stomach, "We should get some sleep while it's still peaceful."

Sweet dreams didn't come to visit Ally that night though; _the volcano erupting flashed through her mind and Aang bending the lava into a wall, then the picture went dark for a few moments before the scene lit up in an unearthly, red glow. _

_Below the air temples were on fire, the clouds stained with blood red, the sky an orange blur, the air sweltering hot, the harsh large flames consumed the Southern air temples, and the fleeing air nomad children were just above the horizon. _

_Suddenly the stained clouds were disturbed and Ally saw herself shoot through the air, her back turned to her, looking beaten and ragged, blood caked her clothing and her shoulder and foot was bleeding profoundly. Then lightning flashed and her body changed, Aang was floating there, Fire Lord Sozin shot through the clouds with a snarl, throwing a mountain sized fire storm at Aang._

_Ally wanted Aang to run, flee with the other air children. She watched horrified as Aang fought with the fire lord Sozin, who's featured melted into that of an older Zuko without the scar, a simular haircut to Sozin but dark brown. _

_Fire Lord __Ozai. _

Ally gasped and bolted upright breathing heavily, she looked around desperately and saw Aang on Appa, looking at her in concern; Ally slumped down on Snow-fires furry head in immense relief.

"Ally?" Aang asked from his spot on Appa, "Are you okay? That must have been some nightmare."

Ally offered a shaky smile, "It's just a nightmare," _A realization. _Ally shoved that thought away.

"You want to talk about it?" Aang asked.

"It's what I fear the most," Ally muttered. Aang jumped onto Snow-fire's head and sat down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. How could she tell him that what she fears the most is him going up against Fire Lord Ozai? Ally sighed softly and wiped some sweat off her face. "I… Instead of me fighting Sozin during the comet," Ally closed her eyes and looked away, she couldn't bring herself to worry Aang, her best friend.

"Hang on!" Aang said, and then noticing Sokka's snore was disturbed, whispered, "You never said you fought Fire Lord Sozin during the comet. You sustained those injuries from him didn't you?"

Ally sighed again, but nodded. "Aang, there is a reason I was so fearful when you said that comet was coming back. That comet has the power of ten suns, the soldiers were more powerful then your average fire master, the fire lord was stronger then them all put together."

Aang's eyes were wide as plates. Ally cringed, but she needed to help him know, not shield him. "I don't want you to go through with that Aang, it's my biggest fear." She continued in a whisper. "I care so much about you that, if you were still back at the temple, and Sozin had found you… I'd have, and still would, gladly jump in front of you so you could live your life." Aang's grip on Ally's shoulder tightened, Ally continued, "I was glade you had left the temple before the attack, but I was scared, what if that sad excuse for a human had found you in that ice sphere? I never showed it to the others but, I was so scared."

She was pulled into a hug. "I'll never leave again, Ally," she heard him say; Ally closed her eyes to stop tears and hugged back, "I missed you too." He added.

Ally released her hold and smiled at him, "Thanks Aang."

"I'm not going to abandon anyone again." Aang vowed.

Ally shook her head, "you didn't abandon anyone Aang," she said firmly, "you needed time and space, there is a reason they tell the Avatar on their sixteenth birthday. It's so much pressure everyone puts on you. Then the Monks were going to take you away from me and Monk Gyasto, I'd have done the same if I were you."

Aang looked down at his hands, "A hundred years though, the world needed me and I wasn't there to protect them."

Ally understood, "You seek forgiveness. Aang, there is nothing to forgive! If you had stayed at the temple that night I'd have blasted your door down and drag you outside then fled with you and the other air nomads." Ally sighed remembering Sozin. "Though, we might have fought Sozin together, but I'd be worried about you all the while; the fight was vicious and not to mention painful. Then the Air Spirit came into the situation. I think this is the way it's supposed to be."

Aang nodded slowly with a sigh, "That's what Katara said."

Ally smiled, "Then I'm merely repeating past words." Ally saw Aang try to hide a yawn. "Get some sleep Aang; I'll keep Snow-fire and Appa on the right path."

"I might stay awake for a few more hours." Aang said.

Ally grimaced, the stuff she had said must have hit Aang hard.

"That's why you pushed us down the volcano to the town. Isn't it?" Aang asked as Ally watched the passing silvery gray clouds.

Ally smiled, "I can't bring myself to regret that, Aang. But it made me realize that no matter the out come, you'll have to stop this war, what terrifies me is that I might not be around to help."

Aang looked worried and sad, "Don't say that Ally. I don't think I could bare it if you…"

"Aang," Ally said softly taking his hand in both of hers, she looked him in the eyes. "Even if I die, I will never leave you, _ever_ – and that goes for being alive too. I'm your friend and nothing will ever, _ever, _change that." Ally promised.


	23. Chapter 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty Three: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night found them camping on a beach next to a water tribe boat that had been stuck in the sand. Sokka's and Katara's father had been here. Ally laid down in the sand and looked at the sparkling fire pensively, the salt made the fire blue and green on the bottom and bright yellow at the top.

Fire was light, warm and beautiful when it wasn't attacking you, Ally thought then looked at the starry sky; how could the fire nation make something so beautiful then turn it into something so hated and ugly, fuelled by anger.

Kuzon had been an air bender at heart true; but he was a fire bender, and he'd never used anger to fuel his inner fire, he used the sun and he used friendship as a motive, his fire was stronger but gentler for it, bright purple in colour, and it never actually burnt the environment, it did however burn skin but he'd been careful when bending it close to people.

Ally looked around the silent camp then her head snapped up as someone approached, she air bended herself into a standing defensive position as Sokka jumped up with his boomerang. "Whose there!" he called.

A bandaged man, water tribe by the looks of it, was approaching they're camp. "Sokka?" he asked in surprise.

"Bato!" Katara and Sokka beamed, running up to the man.

"Who?" Ally looked at Aang, he shrugged.

"It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much." Bato said hugging her two water tribe friends.

"Hi I'm Ally–" Ally began bowing.

"I'm Aang." Aang said bowing too.

Ally and Aang shared a glance as the water tribe members completely ignored them. They were brought to an abbey, Ally was only half listening too Bato's story of being injured and Sokka and Katara's father carrying him here. "Superior," Bato said, "these are Hakoda's children. They've been travelling with the Avatar and his friend. I found them by my boat."

It bothered Ally that Aang was labelled as 'Avatar' and not a friend of Sokka and Katara's, and she wasn't a friend to her two water tribe friends. It made her annoyed that she and Aang were being ignored by Katara and Sokka.

By the time Sokka had made a latent joke Ally was not in the mood to even roll her eyes. Bato's chamber made Ally grit her teeth, so many poor animals probably suffered so the skins were not ruined, for comfort!

Sokka and Katara was not helping her mood at all, cutting off when Aang was speaking. Ally had asked about 'the great blubber fiasco' but Sokka butted Ally's attempt to join the conversation. Ally joined Aang at the back of the room, glaring at her water tribe friends.

Ally looked at Aang to see his eyes are closed; Ally closed her eyes as well and leaned up against the wall. "There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father." Bato said.

Ally's eyes snapped open. "When?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again."

Aang left the room, but Ally was angry.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad." Katara said smiling.

Ally stormed out of the room before she could yell at them and saying things she'd regret. Some friendship! Ally kicked a stone in her anger. Ally valued friendship greatly, and saw it the highest dishonour among friends to abandon them, especially in times of need, she understood Sokka's and Katara's want to see their father but to abandon Aang when they promised. She walked over too Snow-fire and Appa, petting them, Nyx and Neo landed on her shoulders. "You didn't see where Aang went did you?" she asked them.

"He went down to the beach," said a strict looking sister behind her.

Ally bowed to her, "Thank you," offering a tight smile, it was all she could conjure at the moment.

"Is everything okay?" the Sister asked in concern, seeing her face taunt with ill hidden anger.

"Not really," Ally said, "only time will tell."

The Sister nodded and Ally left to find Aang. Ally stumbled through the forest and onto the beach, she found him huddled on the prow of Bato's boat. Seeing him without a grin made her heart clench in anger.

Ally sat down behind to him, he turned so to sit beside her. "You want to go flying?" Ally asked, he gave a small smile and nodded. Ally got her glider out and Aang took off on his, Ally quickly caught up and flew along side her best friend.

Aang didn't look happy though, not even in the air. Ally furrowed her eyes in thought; she gave an attempted grin and called, "Hey Aang! Watch this!" Ally flipped her glider over so she was facing the sky and stood up on it, careful not to injure her wounded stomach. She wobbled a little but placed her feet on the thin plank of wood, looking down at the dark below where she could hear the waves.

Aang grinned, "Nice one!" He swang up and stood on his glider.

Ally whooped as she circled around Aang using her arms, she grinned and put pressure on the back of the glider it sailed up. Aang followed quickly. A breeze came in from the west and Ally grinned, "Want to go glider surfing?" she called to Aang.

"Nice name for a new game!" Aang laughed, they swooped up and over the clouds and into a strong current. It wasn't that bad of a game as Ally and Aang slowly learnt from trial and error the fundamentals of ridding the glider standing and doing tricks on it, ridding the currents like they were waves.

Suddenly the dawn came and Ally and Aang regretfully came back down to face the reality that their friends could run off if this map came before they could leave. At least Ally felt calmer now.

It seemed that Sokka and Katara hadn't noticed them gone, Ally and Aang looked at each other and silently communicated to go about that they were never gone.

"Ally," Katara came up to her, "you coming? We're going to the beach."

Ally said nothing but walked past Katara and towards where Aang and Sokka were waiting with Bato. Hey if you believed your friends were going to abandon you, you'd be pretty cold to them too, it feels like betrayal.

_**(A/N; I know the feeling.)**_

Ally was walking far in front of the group while Aang tried to talk to them. Katara's attention asked her what was wrong; "betrayal." was what Ally said curtly.

Katara looked confused, "why who's betrayal?"

"You promised Aang to take him to the North Pole, but now you're going to go back on your word when Aang needs you." Ally glared her best glare at Katara's shocked face. "I know you miss your father but maybe you should stop to think about who needs you more."

Ally sped up, Katara ran to catch up, and said "We're not abandoning you or Aang." At Ally's look she hastily explained, "It would be great to see our dad but we told Bato straight away that we promised to take Aang to the North Pole, we're not leaving."

Ally looked at Katara, "With the way you two were acting I thought that you didn't want to travel with us." Katara looked confused and Ally shook her head in disbelief, "You can't not know how you've both treated us!" Ally exclaimed, "Ignoring us, cutting over us when we try to make conversation, basically treating us like we are not worth a glance."

Katara was quiet, "I'm really sorry Ally."

Ally snorted and walked faster, "Don't apologise to me. Apologies to Aang, he needs it more then I do. This has cut him deeply because the promise was made to _him_."

Katara looked angry at Ally before looking hurt; she slowed down looking to the ground.

It turned out that Bato wanted to take them 'Ice dodging' on his small boat, but with rocks jutting out from the ocean. Apparently it's a rite of passage for young water tribe members.

Ally saw strange animal tracks in the sand, before Aang blew the tracks away. Ally sent him a questioning look; he merely looked away… looking guilty? Before she could question him Bato helped her onto the boat.

"Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, Ally, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave and have endurance. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust." Bato said.

Ally and Katara looked at each other, Ally glared, Katara looked away sourly, guilt on her face. Things were going to get difficult. Bato took a seat and told them that to archive this they had to do it on their own.

Ally looked at the approaching rapids and incoming rocks sharpened by the ocean, she looked at Katara, two different shades of blue met; Ally gave a tiny nod with a very small attempt at a smile, Katara smiled as well.

Ally's cold wall broke and she gave a full blown grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Ease up on the jib. Ally, Katara, steady! Aang, less sail!" Ally copied Katara as she pulled the rope, she could feel the airs power through the main sail. "Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee! Ally, star board! Pull star board!"

"What does that mean?" Aang shouted, echoing Ally's thoughts.

Katara thankfully knew and did Ally's job, while Ally held the rope they both had been holding steady.

Ally looked ahead and paled; there was no way they could pass through those rocks.

Sokka was crazy.

But insanity was also connected to ingenuity, Ally thought as she and Aang stood five feet apart and as one started to sent massive currents of air into the sail while Katara bended as much water as she could so they could go over the rocks.

Ally's stomach curled in anticipation, and then relief flooded her; they made it. They all sagged in relief, "Can we go to shore now?" Ally asked weakly, feeling like she was about to throw up, Aang nodded in agreement.

Ally jumped off the boat and landed softly in the sand, she never thought she might get sea sick. She dizzily stood up with air bending but shot ten feet in the air instead.

Ally took a deep breath and tried to settle her chi that seemed to be going eccentrically down the wrong path ways of her body and the vertigo seemed to be taking its toll on her. Ally landed on her feet, Ally took on a mediative pose and relaxed.

"Ally?" Katara asked.

Ally shook her head, "It must be cause of my chi being messed up, I was too dizzy and that affected the power I used."

Katara nodded, looking worried.

Bato cleared his throat, "Is it anything the sisters could help?"

Ally shook her head and glanced at Aang, "It's something that will sort out on its own," Ally looked back at Bato, "I'm just along for the ride."

Bato nodded and started to make black paste, Ally looked up at the sky. Was it just because of her messed up chi or was she too dizzy and over shot the power? Or was it both? Ally never thought much about her developed visions but maybe this was a bad thing.

_**That**_ got Ally worried. But her enhanced visions allowed her to know about the volcano and warn Sokka and Aang so they could warn the village right? It allowed her to find Aang when he had been captured. It couldn't be too bad right?

"Common Ally," Katara grinned, pulling Ally next to her and getting in line.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks." Bato said, "For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned." He dabbed his finger into the black paste and painted dot witha half circle mark above it on Sokka's forehead, it looked like a third eye. He came up to Ally, "For you, Ally, the mark of Endurance, only given to those who continue on when sick." Ally felt the black paste mark a full circle and two dots beside it, she didn't know if she should take that as a complement or not. "Congratulations Ally, you're now an honorary member of the southern water tribe."

Bato continued on, Katara got the mark of the brave and Aang the mark of trust. "And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe." Ally beamed at him but he stepped away, refusing.

"What? Of course you can!" Sokka said in confusion.

"Aang?" Ally asked.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asked.

Aang took out a crumbled piece of parchment and handed it to Katara, "Please try to understand, I thought you would. –"

"This is the map to our dad!" Sokka exclaimed, Ally blinked in shock, "You had it the whole time! How could you?" Aang flinched. "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad." He stared to storm back up to the Abby, "You with me Katara?"

Ally looked at Katara, surely, surely after Ally had forgiven her she wouldn't turn around, it was a simple mistake on Aang's part, surely Katara realized that Aang was afraid he'd loose them. Katara lowered her eyes, "I'm with you, Sokka."

Those words felt like knives in the back to Ally, and she gave a full out glare. "Ally?" Katara asked hesitantly.

Ally marched up to Katara and raised her hand, prepared to slap her one time friend right across the face. But she saw Katara flinch and clenched her fist. "You were never going to keep your word in the first place." Ally said softly to her use-to-be friend, she walked up to stand beside Aang; she folded her arms across her chest as she stared emotionlessly at the two water tribe members.

Sokka glared at her and marched up toward the Abby, Katara and Bato in tow. When they disappeared beyond the trees Ally groaned, her outer front collapsed and she looked at Aang with a tortured expression, "Why Aang?"

Aang winced, "I thought they'd leave us when the map came, I thought they'd abandon us. I – I panicked," He slumped to the ground. "I'm an idiot."

Ally sighed in defeat and crouched down next to him, "Everyone makes mistakes, though that doesn't mean I approve of your actions." Aang's shoulders fell and he looked away. "But Katara and Sokka didn't even hear what you had to say, so I disagree with their actions more so, they blew things entirely out of proportion. I probably should have reacted better too." Ally admitted.

"I actually thought you were going to hit Katara." Aang muttered.

"For a moment so did I," Ally whispered, "And that scared me."

"But you didn't." Aang said firmly, noticing Ally's dejection, she had always struggled with negative Jing but always managed to be placid like other nomads.

Ally smiled just a tad, "I didn't." she nodded, feeling better at the reassurance. She stood up, "Common, we should saddle up Snow-fire and Appa. Us Nomads need to stay together." She offered her hand to Aang and he took it.

"I completely ruined my chances with Katara. I should have told her how I felt when I had the chance." Aang said softly.

Ally looked at Aang, trying to hold back sympathy from showing too much. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't go emo on me," she said. Aang gave a weak glare at her, Ally winced, "Sorry, that wasn't tactful."

Aang smiled and gave a feeble chuckle that died before it even started, it turned into a sigh. They walked in silence up into the Abby and saw Katara and Sokka putting on back packs.

Ally looked away before her eyes made contact with Katara's. Snow-fire was whimpering to Sokka, confused. "Snow-fire," Ally called. Snow-fire whined at Ally, asking her what was happening. "They're not coming with us." Ally said, jumping onto her saddle.

She took a sack that held assortments of fruit and dried meats (yuck) and threw it down to Sokka; it hit him on the head. He glared up at her and Ally stared down at him for a moment, before starting to get Snow-fire's reins in check.

Sokka looked at the bag and picked it up and looked into it, his shoulders slumped and he looked up at Ally, she wasn't paying him any mind. "Sokka, are you coming?" Bato said. Sokka looked down to his feet and walked over too his dads best friend, sending Ally a sad goodbye glance. She didn't see it, at least that's what she thought.

Ally tightened her mouth into a pout/scowl so she could hold back tears and continued packing. She looked over at Katara, she was saying something to Aang, when she walked away they're eyes met. Ally couldn't keep her glare for long and she sighed in defeat, looking sad and depressed, she lowered her eyes from Katara.

"Ally?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Good luck." Ally said emotionlessly. "I hope you find your dad."

"You too; and thanks," Katara whispered, she began to walk away.

Ally sighed, "Katara?" she took off her air nomad necklace, "here," She threw it to Katara with a light use of air bending. Katara caught it with a look of confusion, "keep it," Ally said jumping down from Snow-fire, "It hurts what you're doing, but I still hope we're friends, I'm sorry."

"I," Katara began, she looked down. "I'm sorry too." They gave each other a hug, "bye Ally." Katara said letting go, she walked back too Sokka and Bato.

Bato and Ally made eye contact, his eyes looked apologetic, and then he looked to her forehead. Ally was suddenly aware she had the mark of endurance on her still and she rubbed it off and looked away.

She was an Air Nomad, first and foremost. Nyx and Neo flew up to her, chittering in confusion, their long ears flat in sadness. Ally smiled flatly, "No, they're not coming with us."

Ally flipped onto Snow-fire's head and steered her too where Aang was on Appa, "ready?" Ally asked Aang softly.

Aang nodded with a sigh, "Let's get going." He directed Appa towards the beach, Ally tugged lightly on the reins and Snow-fire followed behind Appa. "I haven't gotten everything secure on Appa yet." Aang said looking back at her. "So just give me five more minutes before we go anywhere."

Ally nodded. They reached the beach and Ally looked at the sun setting on the horizon. Her mind flashing back to a memory that felt like a life time ago.

_"It's nice isn't it?" Damion stated._

_"Hu?" Ally questioned._

_"That even at the end of the day, no matter how bad the past has been, it ends with something amazingly beautiful."_

_Ally glanced at Damion and out to the sunset. "I'll have to keep that in mind when I feel gravity weighing me down."_

Ally lowered her gaze from the horizon and looked at Aang; he was still getting ready. Suddenly her eyes flashed blue and she was pulled from her body in a rush of colour;

_Going back through the forest and into the Abby, Ally came to a slow then suddenly the doors too the Abby were knocked to the ground._

_A Shirshu with was snarling and sniffing around the court yard Ally blinked and looked at the young woman ridding the creature. Then she gasped, Zuko and Iroh were with her, and coming into the Abby behind them, ridding a large armadillo rhino each, was John and Commander Lee. _

"_We're getting close," The young woman said, brandishing her whip. She was holding a red robe, the one she had been dressed in when she had been aboard Zuko's ship._

Ally gasped and looked at Aang, a sudden galloping foot falls came from through the forest, "In coming!" Ally shouted jumping off Snow-fire. Aang jumped up with his staff ready. Ally looked around just in time to see the Shirshu pounce through the trees and onto the sand, snarling up a storm, its head facing Ally.

Snow-fire snarled and Ally tensed, ready for action. She knew that the Shirshu had her scent pinned down; if she made any sudden moves she'd be paralysed before she could do any damage and help Aang.

"So this is your girlfriend," The women said in a board tone tossing the robe away, Zuko got off to face Aang, "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you." She continued.

Suddenly the armadillo rhinos came through the trees with their riders. Ally glanced at John but snapped her eyes back to the Shirshu. A sudden stroke of insanity came over her; Ally blasted herself into the air and over the scent monster, she barely dodged the paralysing tongue as it jumped up to snap at her. The Shirshu fell onto its back, dumping its passengers. Ally skipped away from the tongue again just barely and flipped away from a whip from the Shirshu's rider.

The monster rider got back onto the Shirshu and went after Aang, Ally narrowed her eyes and intercepted them with a wall of air; Snow-fire came from the other side and snapped her fangs at the Shirshu's neck, efficiently knocking the rider off. Appa was growling at the Armadillo rhinos, the flying bison charged.

"What are you waiting for!" Zuko shouted to John who had been knocked to the ground, "Attack the girl!"

Ally lashed out a blast of air and Zuko was blasted into a tree. Emerald green fire came at her and she quickly conjured a shield. Ally jumped and twirled around from more green flames, she brought out her staff and twirled it around in front of her when a burst of bright flames came at her.

Ally dodged another volley of green flames then barely ducked a paralysing tongue. Ally jumped as John did a foot sweep.

Ally did a quick glance at the Shirshu hovering over a snarling Snow-fire, who was about to collapse under the pressure of too much toxin. Ally threw a quick smile at John before she lunged at the rider and kicked an air ball at her; she was blasted into the water.

The Shirshu snarled at Ally and charged at her, Ally slid under it but its large tail swung at her, she did a face plant into the sand.

Spitting out the tiny grains of sand and ignoring her watery eyes Ally looked up and noticed a tiny container had fallen out of her pocket… It was the thumb sized container Aunt Wu gave her, filled with that confusing liquid.

Ally smirked and took it in her hand and stood up. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, Ally looked around startled; and Aang was soaring and falling towards her. She threw up a cushion of air which softened his fall.

Suddenly a whip wacked around her wrist, Ally hissed at the unexpected pain and was yanked toward the young woman that owned the Shirshu.

Ally twirled her wrist around and enclosed her hand around the whip, she kicked her foot out and blasted a gust of air into the sand, which was kicked up into Zuko's face, and Ally propelled herself around and around her opponent until the women was tied up by her own whip. Ally quickly tied a knot with the handle so the woman couldn't escape.

Ally ducked as a tongue whipped out at her, Ally knocked the women out with a swift blow to the head, and she let her fall to the ground.

"Tangled in your own web," Ally smirked; she dodged as the Shirshu lunged at her, "Okay I'm really annoyed with you now, and I'm normally an animal lover." Ally said to the Shirshu as it growled, and attacked.

Ally flipped and put her hands on Commander Lee's shoulders; she pushed and went soaring into the air. Ally laughed as the Shirshu slammed into the startled Commander, the Commander in question glared up at her from his sitting position in the sand.

Ally brought out her staff and rotated it above her head, she landed softly. She put her staff into its hoister. The Shirshu charged at her again and suddenly Snow-fire jumped on top of it, Appa flew in front of Ally.

Smiling Ally looked back at the rider but her eyes widened as Iroh untied and awoke the women. The Shirshu rider looked right at her, a glare on her face. There was a sudden yelp, and Ally saw the Shirshu now limping because Snow-fire had bitten its leg.

Ally took the shot and threw the container at its nose. It howled as it the container broke and spilled its purple liquid all over its face. It shook its head and backed up, trying to rid the scent.

Ally cried out as a whip cracked against her back, slicing her back open. She turned around with a fierce glare and charged at the rider.

"You've ticked me off on the wrong day." Ally snarled, sounding like her Ermine-wolf. She ducked around the rider and spun a high kick at her, hitting the rider on the back.

"Why is it your time of the month?" The rider snarled with resemblance to her Shirshu. Ally gripped the woman's whip wrist and twist, forcing the rider to let the weapon go. Ally pushed the rider away from the whip.

The rider managed to kick Ally's shins with a swift chopping low kick; Ally let her body fall then spun a median kick, getting the rider in the chest. "Almost," Ally said after she landed in a crouch in front of the winded rider.

She laughed, "I like you girl, you can take teasing, so don't take this personally." She punched Ally right where her healing scar was.

Ally stumbled away wincing at the sudden bout of pain, "That was a low blow," Ally grunted, "And the names Ally not girl."

"June," the rider said before bounding forward and trying to land punches which Ally dodged easily despite her injured throbbing stomach and her stinging back.

Finally Ally managed to give as much as she got as she jumped a foot sweep and spun her staff around; June did a face plant in the sand. She didn't get up and Ally rolled her face up so she could breathe with air bending.

June groaned. "Nice name, June, I don't recommend you get up again, too many blows to the head in one day is bad for you." Ally said, I should banter more often, she thought as she placed her staff back in its holder.

Ally looked around; Zuko had knocked Aang down and advancing on him with a flaming blade, Aang wasn't down for long however and was flipping over Zuko's head. Ally smiled, Aang didn't need her help.

Green flames were sent to her again. Ally stooped backwards and kicked up the sand with a tornado, she kicked it to John; John dodged it easily and sent small green disks of fire at her. She flipped over them and smoothly stood behind him. He swooped down and spun a kick around him, Ally flipped over him, and John stopped his foot spin to face her.

Simultaneously they brought their element punches around and time seemed to slow. Ally's stormy blue orbs locked with fiery liquid gold, Ally felt her heart skip a beat, they both looked down as the two elements, fire and air danced around each other, united and coexisting, the swirl looked so beautiful; until it blew up in her face – literally.

Ally landed in the sand and skidded to a stop in front of Aang, "Yeah, you might want to be careful of fire punches on air punches, it packs a punch." Aang said, looking at her after he sent Zuko flying into Iroh.

Ally looked up at him drily, "That's hilarious Aang."

"Who's laughing? It hurts." Aang said, giving her a hand up.

"You could have softened my fall."

"Sorry." Aang said smiling, "I was a little preoccupied."

Ally and Aang observed their surroundings. The Shirshu as down and so was its rider; Iroh was trying to wake her, Commander Lee standing near them, watching Appa and Snow-fire that were circling them.

John was standing up a little dazed at what had just happened, and Zuko, he was also getting up, but he looked far from dazed, he looked down right furious.

Ally tucked her fringe behind her ears, "I don't think John is gonna be in the fight for a bit. If we knock Zuko out we may be able to get out of here before –" Zuko was hit in the head with a water whip, and a boomerang flashed in the last raise of the sun, knocking out John.

Commander Lee and Iroh only just managed to dodge but Snow-fire was having none of it and knocked them to the ground with a blast of air from a sweep of her wolfish tail.

Ally blinked, she looked at the forest and hardly believed her eyes, and Katara and Sokka were standing there. "We're gone for only an hour and you two can't stay out of trouble." Sokka smirked and caught his boomerang with ease.

"Common, before they wake up." Katara said walking over to Snow-fire.

"So, where do we go?" Aang asked as they were in the air.

"The North Pole of course," Katara said, smiling from her place on Snow-fire's saddle.

Ally beamed at Katara, but quickly saddened, "but don't you want to see your dad?"

"Of course we do. But, you guys our family too, and right now, you guys need us more." Sokka said.

"Your fathers in the earth kingdom at the moment, right?" Ally asked, Katara and Sokka nodded, "Well, after Aang gets water bending down packed we need to go and find an earth bending teacher, I'm sure we could make time to stop and meet your dad then."

Sokka and Katara smiled. "That sounds great," Katara said. "Oh! And here." She held out Ally her necklace.

Ally shook her head, "I gave it to you, use it as a bracelet or anklet, it's yours to keep," she smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty Four: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally looked at the wanted poster of her donned in the Air Vengeance Spirit costume, Ally was kind of glade they named her alter ego 'Nightingale,' she was wanted Alive for seventy hundred thousand gold pieces, Dead for five thousand million. She also saw a wanted poster of Zuko's alter ego, the Blue Spirit. Then there was a wanted poster of Aang.

Ally whistled at the amount on Aang's head, it was five times more then hers, "We should get moving," she said to the others.

"Are you kidding?" Aang said, taking down a flyer from the advertisement pole, "The Fire Days Festival is today," he said excitedly.

"Oh no!" Ally shook her head, as Sokka and Katara looked at the flyer. "Aang that was a hundred years ago we went to a Fire Days Festival with Kuzon and Susan, and plus I'd rather not eat hot pops in prison."

"But think about it Ally!" Aang said, not to be derailed from his crazy idea, "This'd be a great place for me to study some real fire benders!"

"News flash," Sokka said, "fire benders who would happily burn our behinds into the next century."

"I have to learn fire bending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close." Aang said.

Ally bit her lip, Aang had a point. "Alright I'm in, but at the first sign of trouble we're out of there," Aang beamed, "And I'll kick your ass." Aang pouted.

Katara reluctantly nodded.

"What!" Sokka said in disbelieve, "You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?"

"We'll wear disguises." Katara said.

Sokka groaned.

"Majority rules," Ally reminded.

Sokka huffed, "Fine, fine."

Ally coaxed Snow-fire into staying out of sight and took out her dark brown cloak; she pulled it on and lifted the hood over her head.

"I'm kicking your ass into the next century when we get out of this Aang!" Ally gasped as she threw off her mask and kept running, fire bending soldiers hot on her tail. She spun around and shot a few air disks at several oncoming guards, she stumbled and continued to run with her friends who were following a stranger with _bombs_ in his pocket.

Who walks around carrying bombs, of all things, in their pocket?

Ally bit her lip as her back and stomach cried out in protest, "I hope they can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka said as Aang blew hard on it.

"You're not the only one!" Ally shouted as they turned another alleyway. "Do you even know where we're going?" Ally asked the stranger helping them.

"Know this town better then – oh," The man said after leading them to a dead end, "Okay, not this way."

Ally looked up, "Appa, Snow-fire; down here!"

Ally helped up the stranger onto Appa as the rest climbed up on too. Ally jumped up on Snow-fire, who was already taking off. Ally watched as the man threw a bomb down at the fireworks, Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Nice finish." Ally called to him and jumped onto Appa's saddle, Snow-fire smoothly glided next to them.

"You seem to really know your explosives," said Sokka.

"I'm familiar." The stranger admitted, taking off his mask and pulling off his hood.

"You're a fire nation soldier!" Sokka said.

"I was. My name's Chey."

That night Chey told them about 'Jeong Jeong the Deserter' who was highly ranked and the first to leave the fire nation army and live. Ally kept her mouth shut with this one; Aang was all for going to this 'crazy genius, who wasn't with the fire lord' Katara said it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. Sokka was against it, as usual.

"Ally, what do you think?" Aang asked, giving Ally pleading eyes.

Ally sighed, "Aang, I think we should wait until you've mastered water and earth before fire."

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Sokka said in exasperation.

Ally threw a mango-nut at him, "However, I agree with Katara; it couldn't hurt to talk to him." She finished.

Sokka all but threw his hands in the air and cried out in frustration.

Suddenly people jumped out from the trees and surrounded them; pointing spears, arrows and swords at them.

Ally took out her fans and took a defensive stance, "Put your weapons down!" one of them ordered. Ally hesitated, "Now!"

Snow-fire snarled but was silenced by Ally's silent warning look.

Ally looked at Aang uncertainly, he gave a grim nod. Ally sighed and unhappily dropped her fans and came out of her defensive stance. She glared at one of them as they took her fans; she was tempted to stamp on that hand with a foot.

A hand came down on her shoulder and directed her through the forest, Ally glared at the owner of the hand and he let go quickly.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!" The man up front snarled at Chey.

"Whoa, back up, you know these guys!" Sokka asked.

"Oh, of course, Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right Lin Yi?" Chey said.

"Shut up! Keep moving." Lin Yi snapped.

"Some friend you've got." Ally said dryly.

"His just in a bad mood," Chey explained, "Aren't yeh Lin Yi?"

The person who had previously had his hand on Ally's shoulder sighed in exasperation, "He just doesn't know when to shut up." He muttered to someone.

"Shut up!" Lin Yi repeated angrily, this time prodding Chey with his spear. They were led to a place next to a river, and down the hill they were on was a small shack. "Go on. He sees you only." Lin Yi said pushing Chey down the slop.

Ally griped Aang's wrist as he was about to talk and try to meet this infamous Jeong Jeong, "Aang these people are hostile, you saw how head-honcho treated Chey, don't give them a reason," She whispered in his ear.

"But I need to talk to Jeong Jeong," Aang whispered back.

"You will," Ally said softly, "But wait until these guys back off. I don't trust them, especially hot-head talks-a-lot, his too violent... I'd trust Commander Lee more then him."

Aang grimaced but nodded. A spear suddenly came down between them and Ally and Aang separated quickly. "Silence! What were you talking about!" Lin Yi snarled.

"That's between Aang and me." Ally said coolly, "You are neither." The spear he was holding was lowered to her threateningly, Ally's glare sharpened. "It'd private." She said firmly.

"Ally…" Katara muttered warningly.

Ally looked at Katara's worried expression and relaxed her glare and flatly stared into Lin Yi's shadowed eyes. He surprisingly relented; he turned to the closest person to them, "Get them into shelter. They leave tomorrow morning."

Ally helped Sokka and Katara roll out their sleeping bags, before walking down to the river.

Ally placed a bowl in the water and filled it with the clear liquid; she gathered all the kindling in the area with a sweep of air bending, she took off her boots and put her feet in the water.

"What are you doing?" Asked a deep, demanding voice behind her, Ally jumped and stood up. Under the cloak of darkness Ally could see the man's hair was whitish gray, he had a strong build.

"Cleansing my wounds," Ally said, "Other wise they'll get infected."

The man was silent for a moment, before bowing to her and lighting the kindling she had gathered with a small burst of fire.

Ally bowed to him, "I appreciate your kindness." She smiled at him warmly. "I'm Ally."

"I am Jeong Jeong." He said sitting down crossed legged next to her and placing the water filled bowl over the fire.

Ally sat down next to him, she wondered how to approach this, and she decided to go with "My friend would greatly appreciate it if he could talk to you."

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction." Jeong Jeong said. "He does not wish to talk, he wishes to control fire."

Ally took off her orange shawl and yellow top so only her breast straps were on, shielding more personal parts of her body; she placed them on a dry patch of dirt with deliberate slowness. "He knows how destructive fire is," she said carefully. "Master Jeong Jeong, please give Aang one chance."

"No." he said stubbornly. "I do not want to hear another word on the matter."

Ally pressed her lips tightly together in a frown and began to inspect her healing wounds that she had suffered from the past three weeks, her stomach wound had healed well, but it need time for the pain to vanish, at least she had prevented it from being infected.

It was the gash June's whip had inflicted on her that worried her; three days ago it had a small amount of yellowish pus and she had a slight fever, she was able to get her hands on disinfectant and the next day it was gone along with her fever, but the infection could come back if she wasn't careful.

"Master Jeong Jeong," Ally said hesitantly, he looked at her expectantly. "At least let me tell you why we have come to you in such a hurry, before Aang has mastered the other elements."

"I know about Sozin's comet." He said gravely, and then took the bowl off the fire. "The fact remains that the Avatar is not ready to learn fire." He dumped a wet cloth in the water and hand it to Ally.

Ally took it and cleansed her old wounds before he took it from her and gave it a good rinse from the water, he started to help clean the healing gash on her back. "You might be the only fire master we'll come across who is against the fire lords plans." Ally tried.

"I acknowledge you're needed to help the Avatar master the elements but he has no discipline. To master the elements you must first master discipline." Jeong Jeong said. "Now pray tell how you got these wounds and scars inflicted on you?" Ally saw him looking at her shoulder, which was scarred badly by Fire Lord Sozin during the comet. Ally looked at her torso and arched to look at her back; it was littered with burns and scars from various battles.

Ally smiled tightly, and began to put herbs and minerals from her bag and into a bowl; she took out a smooth stone and began to crush the healing ingredients together while she talked, "Most of my burns are from Fire Lord Sozin during the comet when he attacked the air temples. The others are from various battles and mistakes. I've been through my fair share of fighting in this war." She sighed softly.

"Indeed," He murmured, Ally looked around as he looked at her scaly burn on her foot. "This is from lightning!" his eyes widened and he clenched his fist. "Who? How are you still here?" he asked.

"Sozin. And I frequently asked myself how I survived it. It didn't really hit me head on, and I think it only had been half a second of contact. That's the only explanation I can come up with." Ally poured a tiny bit of water in to the mix, and continued to mesh it together. "Jeong Jeong, please at least talk to him. He may only have mastered one element but his very mature when he understands the importance." Ally took the paste and rubbed onto her wounds, hissing a little as it stung, she'd never get use to that. "He knows what fire is capable of." She said solemnly.

Jeong Jeong was silent for a long while; Ally didn't dare say anymore as he took the paste from her and put it onto her back wounds. He placed the empty herb bowl into the warm water and washed it, Ally could tell his was thinking this through very carefully.

Ally placed the unused herbs into the bag along with the clean bowl; she dumped the warm water under a nearby sun-flower and got a little more water from the river and placed it carefully over the fire. She placed her boots back on after a quick blow dry for her feet. She got into a meditative pose and closed her eyes.

She stayed like that for a while until she could feel the paste harden, all the while she could also feel Jeong Jeong's gaze. Ally smiled at him then took the cloth and put it into the now shimmering water; his eyes widened as she ignored the heat and began to clean the hardened paste off.

That done she put her torso clothing back on and poured the remaining water on the already dying flames and onto the scorched ground. Its light disappeared and they were once again under the darkness.

"I will talk to him, then I will judge if he is ready for fire or not." Jeong Jeong said. "I will talk to him in the morning, exactly when the sun rises."

Ally bowed, "Thank you."

"Yes!" Aang shouted jumping high up into the air.

"Aang be serious please." Ally said with all the amount of sternness she could muster. "Fire is a dangerous element. You have to listen to what Master Jeong Jeong says. You could end up hurting someone if you don't." Aang calmed down, but a grin was still on his face. He saw her seriousness and his grin turned into a smile. "Seriously Aang, I told him that you're very mature when you understand the importance, don't make me out to be a liar. Think about what fire does."

Aang nodded and let out a calming breath, "Thanks Ally."

"Just talk to him, don't rush into the subject." Ally nodded in approval. "You're going to have to prove to him you can control your emotions, show him your responsible side."

"Control my emotions, be responsible, got it." Aang said nodding.

Ally looked at the sun starting to rise over the trees, "Good luck."

Aang walked out of the tent and stood before the shack, he walked in. Ally yawned; she and Aang had stayed up all night. She laid down and hoped Sokka had enough sense not to wake her up.

Cold water splashed over her, her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. She glared up at Sokka, who was holding an empty bucket. "You better run fast," She said slowly standing up and drying herself with a quick use of air bending, "Because I'm going to throw you into the river."

Katara laughed at Ally's completely serious expression and the dawning horror on Sokka's. "You wouldn't." He said with his confident grin fading.

Ally's exspression never wavered as she stared at him flatly.

Sokka fought not to look away; Ally's stares were always loaded. He turned tail and ran, Ally counted slowly to five before rushing after him.

Aang was squatting on a flat stone in the river in front of Jeong Jeong's hut, the master fire bender instructing him. They looked up as Sokka raced past them, only to be pushed into the cold morning river by a lazy swoosh of air.

Sokka spluttered and coughed, breaking the surface, then attempting to stand up he slipped in the muddy water and fell again, head first.

Ally smiled at Aang and the Fire Master, who raised an eyebrow, "He dumped a bucket of cold water on me," Ally said defensively, "I thought I'd return the favour."

Aang grinned; his laughter heard all over camp but that was silenced however by Jeong Jeong's firm gaze.

Ally gave Aang the thumbs up and decided to brush up on some high air bending level techniques, she hadn't practised in a while.

Plus she needed her fans back… She found them with Snow-fire, much to her relief. She took out the box with advanced air bending scrolls that her fellow Air masters had given her.

Closing her eyes she could almost see an image in her minds eye what the last air benders could be doing at this moment.

Sighing and placing her fans in her belt she wondered over to a small secluded clearing a little way off from the camp, a small stream splashed soothingly in between the smooth stones and cascaded down a glossy cliff twice her size, velvety white mist swirled around the fall as the stream of shimmering water snaked into the trees with soft hisses. The rising sun flittered through the greenly gold foliage as Ally placed a scroll open on a stump and took a few paces back.

Ally memorized each fine flowing stroke of the illustration, the subtle flow of the hip, the spiralling twist of each palm, the delicate way the arms curved, the process the legs took while spinning. This move was definitely going to be difficult, the Double Air Ring.

Ally took a deep breath and slowly released it, calming her self easily with the gentle lullaby of the trickling stream… She carefully moved her right arm up and over her head, creating one carefully moving air ring; she moved her left arm up and looped another ring over her head, letting the rings lazily circulate around her, she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her minds eye showing the memorized moves and she carefully followed them.

Learning high level techniques was dangerous, especially if there were no older masters to help.

Ally snapped her eyes open and she pushed the rings away from her, spreading her feet apart in a two sided kick and pushed out with her arms. The lower ring zoomed outwards two feet off the ground while the upper ring rocket two meters higher.

Ally winced as the rings sliced the nearest trees cleanly, yeah maybe she could make the rings less lethal. She could almost imagine Monk Gyasto's frown if she used that in a plain fight she seemed to get in every third day. Maybe only in real life or death situations should she use this move.

Ally studied the scroll's Illustration carefully, trying to find the technique that made this move so lethal. There it was, the fierce way her hands and feet stayed straight in the final move, like an earth bender.

Ally frowned, maybe if she made her hands less rigid on that final move the rings wouldn't be like serrated knifes?

Ally grinned in triumph as the thick rings burst forth and did minimal damage, the most any one could get was a few nasty bruises.

Ally spent the rest of the morning practicing the non-lethal side of that move until she could even develop it into a shield on short notice.

She took pride that it only took her a few hours to master that move, most would be trying all day without success of mastering it.

Though she pretended not to notice, back a hundred years ago, most people at the temples called her an air bending protégée, a natural force that's unstoppable; A formidable opponent by foes.

Ally didn't think so, she knew a protégée when she saw one; and it wasn't her, it was Aang. Though, even she couldn't deny her formidability;

_Ally shook her head slightly, "Why are people suddenly acting like I'm some major threat?" or a leader, she silently added._

_"After the display you showed while fighting thirteen fire benders and a Master Air bender?" the dry reply came, "After your miraculous fight with a master fire bender during Sozin's comet? The fact that you have earned your Mastery in air bending at the age of twelve, from what that traitorous monk told me anyway." Ally leaned against the wall behind her, suddenly annoyed with her-self. "Yes you start to see the connections don't you?" The hand released her._

Ally pinched the bridge of her nose as she remembered how Commander Lee so easily listed a few reasons for her to be a noteworthy threat to the fire nation when they first met. She laughed at how clueless and naïve she had been back then, she had been so confused when her fellow air benders placed the responsibility of 'Head of Council' on her shoulders.

_You're the youngest Head of Council in history,_ Tom's voice echoed in the wind. Ally wondered who the head was after she left; it might be either Tane or Damien. They seemed like the leader types, though she wouldn't be surprised if Kin took up the mantle. Jin, Lyra and Tom we're happy to go along with the flow type people, though they would all make good leaders too.

Ally looked up and noticed it was mid afternoon; sighing heavily she packed up everything and walked back to the camp site, idly wondering how Aang was doing in fire bending. Ally saw him sitting in front of Jeong Jeong's shack.

"Hey Ally," Katara smiled while bending water into loops.

"Hey, how's Aang doing?" Ally asked quietly so not to disturb Aang, who looked like he was meditating, she placed her stuff away and joining Katara next to the river.

"I'm not sure. He seemed frustrated earlier."

Ally frowned, that's new… "I thought he'd be well on the way of controlling fire by now." She whispered.

"He hasn't bended a single flame yet, all Jeong Jeong has him doing it breathing and feeling the sun."

Ally nodded and watched Katara move the water with easy, graceful loops. "You're getting really good," Ally said.

Katara beamed brightly, "Thanks Ally, that means a lot."

"You know, while I was creating an air move I used a few techniques from water benders, do you want to try them?" Ally asked.

Katara nodded, "I'd really appreciate learning any thing I can."

"Well, I can't remember precisely the movements of this move, but the idea is to create a quick wave of water." Ally said, moving into a stance. Katara mimicked her, "lower your back knee just a little, that way you have more force behind evading an attack." Katara complied, "Perfect. Now this move is close to Water bending but its tweaked so it's used to air bend, I'm not sure what could happen." Katara nodded.

Ally pulled her arms in and up and lowered them then pushed outward, a wave of solid air rushed over the water and dispersed after going thirty meters.

Katara did the same and Ally watched in stunned awe as her friend pulled a large amount of water to her freezing it, and pushed hard, the mass of ice rolled into a wave across the river and knocked down a tree flat.

"That was incredible!" Ally said wide eyed. "It would have lasted ten more meters had that tree not gotten in the way!"

Katara looked thrilled with such a complement. "What other moves are there that could work for water?"

"Well, I customized that move to take out multiple opponents instead of one, its a lot more wide spaced attack but its slower, I wonder…" Ally spread her feet just a little bit more apart, and then repeated this move, intent to put more power behind it. It reached the other side of the river easily, if not a little slowly.

Katara did this move too, easily creating a large line of rolling ice, but this one went a little shorter, Katara looked faintly disappointed and Ally was quick to reassure her. "That one was more in tuned to Air bending, and plus the extra Ice was bound to make it go a lesser distance like mine."

Katara threw a questioning gaze; Ally said she put all her effort into that last attempt and only half on the other. Katara nodded in understanding. "Let me look at your stance for that one." Ally said, thinking of the last water bending moves she saw from her time. "That's it," Ally smiled, "It's your arms and legs, there too far apart." Katara moved her arms in a little more and moved her legs shoulder length apart, she looked at Ally for reasoning, "In air bending we're use to dynamic circular air movements but Water benders are more centred and flowing water movements. Try it again but keep that in mind, and don't think about the way I do it, do it how it feels naturally to you, to do that close your eyes."

Ally watched as Katara closed her eyes and began to feel the water and let her arms and upper body do the movements, the result was nothing sort of spectacular. Katara took her silence as a bad thing and opened her eyes to see the line of forest near the other side of the river was all knocked down.

"You're going to become the greatest water bender in the world when you find a master." Ally grinned, finally coming out of her shock.

"I did it! I made fire!" Aang's voice said.

Ally looked around to see him holding a fire ball, it felt strange to see him holding a ball of fire with ease, when she had faced so many that could wield that element.

"That's great, Aang but be careful!" Katara said running up the side of the river until she was ten meters away from Aang.

Aang shot a fire stream into the sky; Ally began to really get nervous, "Aang please, fire's dangerous; be sensible."

The flame in his hand grew in size and Ally stepped forward instinctively alarmed, he began to retain control. "Now that's fire bending! I wonder how that juggler did it..."

"Aang seriously, Fire isn't like Air – DON'T!" Ally called as her eyes watched with growing horror as Aang made a circle around himself and pushed out, creating a fiery shockwave, Ally pushed forward but she was too late. Katara's cry of pain echoed through the camp. "Katara!" Ally shouted skidding down to her as Katara crumpled to her knees and shield her hands away.

"Katara!" Aang called, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to –" Katara flinched and leaned into Ally for comfort.

"Katara?" Sokka came running, "What happened?" He turned to Aang, "What did you –"

Katara got up and ran, Ally followed quickly, after using air bending to suck a bag of herbs and a roll of bandages to her which were sitting by Snow-fire, she bounded through the trees.

Ally found Katara sitting by the river, crying. "Katara?" Ally said hesitantly, "Katara, let me help you."

Katara looked up at Ally with tear stricken tears, Ally crouched down next to her as she held up her hands, Ally gently took hold of one to get a better understanding of the damage. Suddenly her hand glowed blue and she pulled away with a hiss as a harsh burning sting erupted on her hand. Ally bit her lip as she looked at her now bleeding burnt hand.

She looked up at Katara wide eyes to see her looking at the hand Ally had touched with pained amazement; there weren't any marks on that hand, like it had never been burnt.

"Ow…" Ally said in surprise, looking at the uninjured hand on Katara and too her injured hand.

"Ally, are…" Katara began but Ally shook her head with a grimacing smile.

"In the water," Ally said placing her newly injured hand in the cold water, wincing. Katara followed suit and suddenly her hand glowed white, their eyes widened and Ally watched in frozen fascination as the white glow travelled through the water and latched onto her hand, the sting lessened.

Katara and Ally shared a glance after a brief stare at their uninjured hands, "We've gone from weird to freakish." They said together.

"You have healing abilities." Said Jeong Jeong from behind them and sat down next to Katara. "The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability." He turned to Ally, "Though I don't know much about air benders, I have heard of rumours about pain purging. Taking pain away from others and bestowing it upon your self." Ally looked down, she had never met anyone with this ability; truthfully, the ability died five hundred years before she was even born. Her chi had to be messing up again. "I've always wished I were blessed like you," Jeong Jeong continued, "- free from this burning curse."

Ally blinked and looked at him, Katara said the exact thing that echoed her mind, "But, you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know."

"Water brings healing and life." Jeong Jeong said, "Air brings happiness and freedom. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart." Suddenly fire flashed out in front of them and hit the water explosively; Ally flipped upwards and pulled out her fans. "Go get your friends and flee!" Ally hesitated but Katara complied, "GO!" Ally tensed her body and hated herself for leaving him to deal with a fleet of fire bending soldiers.

Dragging Katara up and over her back, not caring at all about the healing gash that was slashed on her back, she bolted through the trees faster then the wind could. Katara clutched her arms around her neck tightly.

Ally put Katara down on the ground seconds later and helped Sokka packing Appa quickly, and then proceeded to quickly pack everything up on Snow-fire, hardly listening to Sokka and Katara talking as Aang ran to help Jeong Jeong.

"Ally will you calm down!" Sokka said looking a little scared as she angrily stuffed some cloths into a rucksack and secured it onto the saddle.

Ally forcefully calmed herself with a few deep breaths, "Sorry Sokka," Ally said, "I just hate running and leaving people to face fighting alone, it just doesn't feel right."

"Have a nice walk home!" said Aang's voice.

Ally saw him in the river. "Come on Aang!" Sokka shouted.

Ally lay down on Snow-fire's head as the Ermine-wolf soared into the air with Appa.


	25. Chapter 25

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty Five: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally smiled as she completed a series of moves for air bending that would normally but her in pain because of her previous injuries. Katara had healed her a few days ago with her healing ability.

Ally yawned, but she was too excited to go to sleep, though the half moon glowed down on their camp site and the forest they were in was dark.

Tomorrow they'd reach the Northern Air Temple; where the other air benders were as well with the Mechanist's people.

Ally was so excited, she just couldn't sleep, heck she couldn't even stay still.

Eventually the sun began to rise and Ally awoke everyone; but Sokka was stubborn to wake up, so she tricked him with a stick, shouting that there was a prickle snake in his sleeping bag.

Aang and Katara laughed.

"Great!" Ally said, a little bemused as to why Katara and Aang were laughing so hard and Sokka was glaring at Aang. "Your up now lets go! Let's go, let's go, and let's GO!" She pushed him into the air and he landed on Snow-fire's saddle.

Snow-fire rolled her eyes and climbed up steadily into the air with a drowsy Appa next to her. "Ally will you quit moving!" Sokka yawned, burrowing deep into his sleeping bag, "I'm trying to catch some sleep."

Aang and Ally shared a glance, Aang grinned with his own excitement now that he was going to see some old faces.

Ally tried to calm down, she missed the group of air benders she had come to see as her family while protecting them with her life. She had spent many nights wondering how they were doing.

Finally they reached the mountains that touched the clouds, the snow caked the tips of the mountains and Ally sat down on Snow-fire and tried (unsuccessfully) to meditate. SO instead she focused on Sophie and willed herself to see what she was doing. Her eyes flashed bright pulsing blue;

_Ally detached from her body and zoomed forward, over and around various mountains and clouds, the rush of brown, white and blue sped past her and then she saw the temple. But it was different to the last time she saw it; last time it had various chimneys and black smoke curling out of them, this time there was only one chimney. But just like last time the occupants were gliding around the temple on their gliders. _

_Ally saw Teo, Jin, Kin, Tom and Tane laughing as they soared around the temple. She raced through into the temple and saw every pipe gone and now there was only a large pipe attached to the roof and the walls repaired with its art repaired to its former glory. _

_She zoomed through various rooms and up a tower. Then into one last room, she saw Sophie playing with a winged Lemur, the walls decorated with drawings of Ally facing off with fire benders. And scrolls of beginners Air Bending lay scattered on her bed._

Ally snapped back into her body with that same frown then winced as a headache came, she confusedly rubbed her temples. A headache never came on after a concentrated vision. She leaned back and closed her eyes; maybe she could have gotten some sleep. Ally yawned again, maybe she should…

Ally awoke to Aang shaking her awake, "Common Ally! Up and at them! We're here!"

Ally mumbled sleepily and sat up, Sophie was grinning down at her. "Ally!" her little cosine said flinging her arms around her.

Ally laughed and hugged back tightly, "Oh Sophie, I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, she smiled and stood up, "Have you had a growth spurt? You've grown."

Sophie grinned up at her proudly, "I grew two and a half inches two weeks after you left!"

Ally scooped down and picked her cousin up in a tight hug, "I'm sorry I missed you're birthday," Ally said mournfully. "Here I made you a little something, happy latent birthday."

"Its okay Ally," Sophie said shaking her head, "You know I don't like my birthday."

Ally winced; it was on Sophie's birthday that she lost her parents (Ally's aunt and uncle) to a hurricane not unlike the one Ally had been in a week ago. Sister Malan, head of council for the northern air temple, had taken Sophie under her wing since Ally (only remaining relative) had been too young to look after her.

Though Ally never told anyone nor did she like to think it, her parents had abandoned her the day she turned two, placing her on Sister Iio door step with only a blanket and a note saying her name and her relatives; excluding her parent's names. It hurt to think they'd abandoned her like that, but she couldn't miss what she couldn't remember.

"Here. Happy fifth birthday." Ally said softly, pulling out a hand crafted staff/glider that had a large orange ribbon tied onto it. "I know you're not suppose to have a glider till your around seven and it's suppose to be given to you by your Monk or Sister. But after all that's happened… I wanted the honour of teaching you. And I'm on the front line; I just want to teach you gliding now rather when the milk sours."

Sophie sniffled, taking the glider with a large but watery smile. "Thanks Ally. But don't say that. You're not going to die!" She said fiercely, and then she whispered, "You can't..."

Ally smiled, a little sadly, "No. I won't leave you." She said to her self forcefully. She wasn't going to leave Sophie to mourn her passing, especially if she dies because of the war.

Suddenly Ally was tackled by the other air benders, in a many armed hug Ally tried to answer the babble of questions that came at her every which way.

"Alright give the Head of council some space to breath." Tom laughed. Ally playfully sent a whirl wind to him which blew into him lightly.

"Head of Council?" Aang asked looking at Ally.

Ally was surprised none of the masters had taken up the mantle. Ally grinned at Aang sheepishly.

"No one wanted to take Ally's position; she was just so good at leading us that no one wanted another to take her place." Tane said smiling at Aang. "It's great to see you again Aang."

"You too Tane!" Aang said enthusiastically, "This place has changed a bit." He said looking around the court yard where the occupants were mulling around them.

"Quite a bit," Ally agreed then grinned broadly as she spotted Teo and Sokka talking a little way off and Katara was talking to Lyra.

That night was a wild celebration, complete with fireworks and aerobatic display by the air benders. Ally beamed with pride as her fellow air benders preformed numerous of spectacular air moves; synchronized to perfection.

Then the Air benders landed and moved to the sides, Ally blinked in confused interest as Teo and a few others of the temple occupants stood up on the landing pads and took on air bending stances. Teo, of course, couldn't stand only have his arms in the stance.

Ally fainted.

"But how!" Ally asked in excitement after she had awakened and practically tackled/hugged the newly found out Air benders, Aang and Ally had been running around and jumping off the walls, literally.

"You know how all Air Nomads were benders?" Koiki said after she and Aang had settled down. Ally nodded, "Well, that was not because of the original small population but because of spiritual atmosphere. When Teo's Dad agreed to bring the temple back to its original glory people began to get interested in our way of life… things just started to fall into place, back into balance."

"Flying is more fun then gliding!" Teo said grinning, "Now I can totally kick Tom's but on a glider."

"Bison Polo isn't a bad game either, when you're an Air bender that is." Mathew said; he was the first to become an Air bender out of the refugee group.

Katara and Aang laughed, Ally chuckled; they had, against Sokka's wishes, told Ally when Aang beaten Sokka at Air Ball at the Southern Air Temple. 7 – nil.

Ally could imagine that; Poor Sokka.

Though Aang wasn't the best Air Ball player in the world, a non bender would be no match; Sokka didn't stand a chance.

Ally looked around at the laughing festive people of the Northern Air Temple; she could almost forget her past and the past of those around her. Ally saw Aireon laughing at Tom's joke.

Aireon smiled when he noticed her looking at her, it pained Ally that his gray eyes were haunted with shadows, and it turned out that he was disabled in one leg. He seemed to be the most serious of the whole group, but at least he still liked to play games. Ally smiled in response to his smile.

Sleep came peacefully to Ally when the celebration ended well after midnight.

"That's it! That's it!" Ally shouted ecstatic, tilting her glider the slightest bit to move upwards and next to Sophie, who was now able to move left and right; slowly gaining more confidence after three days of Ally teaching her how to fly on a glider.

"This is amazing!" Sophie laughed, before becoming more daring and swooped directly upwards. "It feels so natural!" she shouted back at Ally, who was circling below.

"Just make sure to keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!" Ally laughed then swooped up to meet the now five year old, flipping her glider over so she was facing Sophie and the sky.

"But we're so high!" Sophie grinned down at Ally.

Ally smirked, "You'd be surprised. First time on a glider Aang and I hit a swarm of bugs; Aang was laughing at my misfortune and swallowed a bug himself."

Sophie giggled the climbed higher into the air. "You and Aang had so many hilarious adventures." She said after Ally flipped around so she wasn't balancing on her glider.

"Some weren't so hilarious at the time." Ally smiled fondly at the memories.

Ally instructed a few more moves for Sophie, who was quick to master the art of the glider. Finally Ally looked up as the sun reached to the middle of the sky, "We should go down now."

Sophie pouted but nodded with a grin, "How do I land?" she asked over the whispering wind.

"Bend the air under you as you're about ten meters from the landing area," Ally called, "Then twirl the glider into staff mode, natural air bending will lower you slowly to the ground." Ally demonstrated, carefully slowing down each movement and putting empathize on each step.

Sophie landed easily enough, to be promptly surrounded by the younger air benders of the group.

"Ally?" Aang asked coming up and stood next to her.

"Hi Aang," Ally smiled, then she spotted the bag of sugary goods, "may I?" she asked.

Aang grinned and held out the paper bag of Jelly candy, "help you're self."

"Thanks." Ally grinned and took a handful of the sugary rush, putting them in her mouth and savoured the taste she hadn't had in what felt like a life time ago.

"It must have been difficult." Aang said quietly.

"hmmm?" Ally mumbled still lost in the sugar goodness.

"Tom, Lyra and Tane told me everything that happened," Aang clarified, "It must have been so difficult, calling the shots and trying to keep everyone safe all the while teaching air bending."

Ally bit her lip, "Yeah, it was a struggle; I didn't know what I was doing half the time." Ally admitted, "But those days are over now. The Air Benders have survived and are safe; now we rebel against the Fire Nation." Ally smiled at Aang and took a few more lollies.

"We're going to be very hyper when this bag is empty." Aang commented, taking a few more lollies from the bag.

Ally snorted in amused agreement. "All the best to prank someone." She winked, already feeling the sugar rush.

Aang and Ally looked at each other with identical trickster grins of pure mischief. They ran off to commit Ally's revenge on Tom.

Ally and Aang locked themselves in a room and didn't come out until the plan was all thought through. By then mercifully they were no longer on a sugar high. It was night time.

Katara walked up to them looking disappointed, "Aang, Ally, Sokka says that we need to leave in the morning."

Aang's shoulders slumped and Ally sighed. "Cant we stay longer?" Aang pleaded.

Katara put her hands on her hips, "We need to get to the North Pole, Aang."

Ally nodded, "That's true," she sighed. Aang shot her the look with the mouthing of 'traitor,' Ally grimaced, "We can visit again after you master water," she amended, and then she grinned, "We still have time!"

Aang zoomed off to do his part of the prank; Katara looked at Ally, who smirked with a mysterious spark in her stormy blue eyes. "What's going on?" Katara asked nervously.

Ally's smirk only widened, "Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies," with that marvellous piece of wisdom Ally casually stepped out a near by window before twirling her staff into glider mode, she needed feathers and pink paste. Monk Gyasto would be laughing from the spirit world after this.

Katara watched on apprehensively.

Ally ate her breakfast calmly, trying not to look too guilty; she only partly successful, a small smirk twitched across her lips every second minute. Aang was trying to keep in a shout of laughter every third minute.

Ally looked candle cloak, and then it began to spark; Three… Two… One.

"!" Tom's voice echoed around the temple as the booby trap Aang and Ally set was unleashed.

Ally bit her lip as a laugh threatened to cross her mouth. Then Tom raced through the doors; his hair a bright, neon colour, his bald head had a crown of chick-lorikeet feathers.

Ally lost it as the smaller kids began to sing,

"Oldie the Animal had a farm!

E – I – E – I, Oh!

And on this farm he had a Tom-ikeet!

E – I – E – I, Oh!

With an Ahhhhh here and ahhhh there and an ahhhh everywhere

E - I – E – I, Oh!"

Ally slung an arm around Aang and congratulated him as the singing stopped. Tom spotted her and frowned; he walked over to her and sat down.

"I should have known you'd get you're revenge some time on your stay." He sighed, then he smirked, "Oi! Damien!" he called. Damien looked at them, Tom beckoned him and Ally groaned, suddenly remembering.

_Damien smiled at Ally "The box contains scrolls of the last level of air bending, so when we meet again I want a mock duel." Ally grinned. _

Damien stood before them while Ally gave a heated glare at Tom, who said in a sing song voice, "Oh Damien, I seem to remember that you wanted to fight Ally when you met again!"

Ally and Damien made eye contact; Ally schooled her features to become emotionless while Damien sized her up.

"Wait what?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Nah," Ally and Damien said together.

They smiled at Tom's gobsmacked face. "You aren't getting revenge from me Tom." Damien grinned, "Besides, fair is fair; You pranked her, she pranks you. You should have known better then to play a prank on Ally, she bites back twice as hard."

Tom grumbled something under his breath then he grinned. "Looove song!"

"Ally and Aang sitting in a tree K - I - S - S - I - N - G," All the young ones sang. "First comes love, then comes marriage... Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Aang was blushing bright red and shaking his head, Ally looked dangerously murderous.

"What's wrong is the realization that Ally's your girlfriend struck yet?" Tom laughed at the two blushing red friends.

"His not my boyfriend," Ally objected, "his just a friend who happens to be a boy!"

"She's my best friend!" Aang said nodding. "Who happens to be a girl?"

Ally glared at him, "You seem slightly unsure of my gender, Aang. First in Aunt Wu's village and then just now."

"I'm just following what you said!" Aang said quickly, "But you were talking to fast."

_Nice save, _Ally thought with a laugh. "Spirit's Aang, you look like I'll rip out your spin beat you to death with it!"

"Well you are intimidating when you are doing 'the look'" Lyra laughed.

"I don't have the look!" Ally objected indulgently.

Katara laughed, "Yeah you do!" she said poking her teasingly, "Especially when you're fighting and when you're angry."

Ally poked out her tongue at her water tribe friend, "You have the look too!"

"Not as scary as Katara's!" Sokka said grinning; only to cower under Katara's glare of doom. "Okay," he squeaked, "I think I see a resemblance!" Ally glared as Katara's glare intensified murderously.

Aang and the others were laughing in the background.

Ally smiled at Snow-fire and tightened the ropes and made sure everything was packed. She jumped down and sighed, she had already said goodbye to everyone now Aang was saying his fair wells.

Walking too the edge of the mountain she sat down and decided to meditate.

Suddenly their was a sharp metal bite as two duo swords placed themselves in front of Ally's neck, Ally jolted out of her deep meditation trance and stilled in an instant as she recognized the broad swords. She readied her arms to move the sword held hands away from her but the swords warningly pressed closer to her a voice of the Blue Spirit growled in her ear, "Don't even think about it."

It was all Ally could do not to insult him, she gritted her teeth and held her tongue. The swords moved up a tad and Ally cautiously stood up, following the Blue Spirit's, a.k.a Prince Zuko's, demands.

Turning her around Ally took in a deep breath, and blew out a large breath, blasting both off the mountain side like a rocket; Unfortunately Ally wasn't anticipating being trapped in a tangle off limbs, so they began to plummet down the mountain, were sharp jagged rocks waiting at the mountain side.

Finally after a heart wrenching twenty seconds Ally was able to free her self and bring out her staff, twirling it above her head and grapping Zuko around the torso with her legs. Ally bit her lip hard as she concentrated on the twirling staff above her.

They hovered the last fifteen feet before dropping onto the grassy ground. Ally groaned as she looked up, only to face a bunch of fire nation soldiers.

She flipped up to her feet and put her staff back in its hoister and pulled out her fans, she flipped them open with a sound of rushing metal.

"The Blue Spirit and the air bender travelling with the Avatar," a familiar voice, Ally looked up at Admiral Zhao, she glared. "This must be my lucky day."

"I'll have you're back if you have mine." Ally whispered to Zuko, he gave a curt nod at the temporary alliance against a common enemy; Admiral Zhao.

"Get them!"

Ally sliced her fans across and blasted most out of the clearing, the Blue Spirit started to weave around them and slashing his swords to cut their weapons, knocking them out with an efficient blow to the head.

Ally ducked behind a fire bender and copied his moves before bumping him in the head, knocking him unconscious. She flipped away from a burst of flames and swept her leg around under a soldier's legs then quickly elbowed his head.

Ducking a sword she circled him lightly before blocking another sword jab, she kicked the sword away and did a front kick to his chest, winding him.

Ally dodged a spear and pushed him into another soldier. She jumped as flames threatened to hit her ankles.

Ally looked around as Admiral Zhao lashed out more fire at her; she blocked it with a shield then blasted the shield into him.

It was just three people conscious now; Ally, Zuko dressed as the Blue Spirit, and Admiral Zhao.

Ally let out a calming breath as she stealthily approached the Admiral, Zuko doing the same.

Snarling in defeat Admiral kicked up a shield of fire around him self and bended it into a sphere. When the fire was gone, so was he.

"Coward," Ally heard Zuko mutter.

Ally watched him carefully as he looked towards her, his face hidden beneath the blue mask, so Ally couldn't see his expression. Not wanting to give her own emotions away she schooled hers into an impassive look.

They stared at each other for a long time. "How'd you find us?"

He didn't reply.

Ally gritted her teeth and tried a different approach, "Look, I am concerned for the safety of my people, how did you find us?"

Suddenly he threw his sword at a near by bush and ran up to it, holding up an angry Zhao who seemed pinned by the sword, he held him up then before the Admiral could attack he knocked him unconscious.

"The women with the Shirshu," he said tensely, then looking around at her while placing his swords away, "That's how I found you."

Ally nodded then crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand; why are you trying to capture Aang?"

"I don't need to answer you're questions air nation peasant!" he spat.

"Nomads," Ally said tensely, ignoring the 'peasant' comment.

"What?"

"Air Nomads, not Air Nation," Ally clarified, "Before the war, we were once a peaceful people." Zuko said nothing, it was then Ally noticed a slight cut on his arm. "Are you okay?" Ally asked hesitantly, beginning to walk up to him.

"Fine," He snapped, watching her wearily.

"I can help." Ally offered, though she wasn't sure why, he had tried to capture her as bait for Aang – but then he helped her fight off Admiral Zhao's soldiers; there was no debt.

"I don't need any ones help." He said coldly as she stopped three feet away.

"It's not good to close you're self off from people around you." Ally said, "I just want to help."

"Why would you want to help me?" Zuko growled, he took his swords out. Ally eyed them warily.

"Because I'm sick of others pain and not being able to do much about it." Ally said and she was surprised at how truthful those words were.

"If you can't do much about it why bother?" Zuko said.

"Because I know how to now, I have the power to take the pain away." Ally said, taking a hesitant step closer, "let me help."

Ally had a very strong feeling that he was glaring at her. Ally reached out with a hand and was surprised when he let her move the blade away so she could look at the wound; she noticed that his swords were still pointing in her direction.

Ally put her hand on the wound; the hand glowed bright blue and she could feel Zuko tense before relaxing a little.

Ally grimaced as the wound was replaced onto her arm, it was a shallow cut but Ally concluded that the sword may have been deliberately blunt because of how wide the wound was. It was stinging something horrendous.

It sickened Ally to think of how nasty some fire nation soldiers were.

Ally saw Zuko looking down at the cut on her arm, his emotions shielded behind his blue mask. Ally began to back away, Zuko looked at her face but she had already blocked her emotions from showing, but she did give a slight smile. "If you continue northward you'll reach the edge of the land and meet the ocean. If that helps you to find the people you're travelling with."

"I'm still going to capture the Avatar."

Ally's smile disappeared, "Why?" she asked tiredly.

"So I can go home and reclaim my honour."

Ally gritted her teeth, "Yeah like the honourable thing to do is capture the only hope in for the world so the fire lord can torture him and throw him in a dark prison cell!" she said sarcastically.

"My father isn't like that!" Zuko snarled, "But I guess you wouldn't understand of fathers, being raised by Nuns and Monks!"

That hurt her more then any physical wound ever could. "I understand that you would willingly capture a twelve year old boy and throw him to the mercy of the most dangerous man alive!" Ally shouted. She flipped up onto a tree branch as Zuko sent a fiery inferno at her. She forcefully calmed down. "Think about this Zuko, is honour and morals so different? If you act on your answer and it's the correct one… you'll have a much happier life."

Ally flew away.


	26. Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty Six: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally smiled at Aang, they'd finally reached the North Pole. They had received a less then warm welcome by the tribe's warriors but that quickly changed when they realized who they were. News spread fast.

Ally had never been to the North Pole before, only the south. But the place was absolutely beautiful with its sparkling houses, walls, fountains and rivers. Aang and Katara will find a water master no problem.

Right now the whole tribe were having a feast, but enough on that, 'shhhhh, the chief talking'. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar," Everyone cheered loudly, "and accompanying him is the leader of the last Air Nomads, Ally." Ally smiled and waved as they clapped and whispered to each other, staring. "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." He continued, "Princess Yue is now of marrying age." He stepped aside and Ally smiled at the white haired girl, she was very beautiful; she could see why Sokka was drooling at her feet – or that could just be at the food… either way, he had noticed the girl right away and was staring at her beauty.

Ally felt a jolt of kindred spirit as the girl spoke; she was touched by a spirit… the moon? Ally shook off the feeling and paid the respect of listening to the princess, "Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

Ally bowed to the Princess as she sat in-between her and Sokka. "It's nice to meet you Yue and happy birthday."

"You as well Ally, and thank you," Yue smiled, "how do you like the Northern Water tribe?"

"It's my first visit to the northern tribe, every ones so nice. And the buildings are so beautiful." Ally said.

"I hope some day I could visit an Air Temple."

Ally grinned, "I'd be happy to show you the temples. After the war of course." She added.

"You believe the war will end? When?" Yue asked.

"Hopefully before summer; hopefully," Ally sighed, "There's this comet, Fire Lord Sozin used it to attack the air temples and start the war. It's coming back, and the fire benders will use its power to win the war. We need to stop them before that happens." Yue inclined her head looking quite worried. "Which we will," Ally said firmly, reassuring Yue, "I have no desire to fight fire benders during that comet."

Thankfully Sokka engaged Yue in a conversation, Ally tried to tune out Sokka's awkward attempt to get a date, 'activity' was hardly the word she would use if she wanted to date someone; Katara wasn't helping all that much either.

Ally chuckled and engaged a conversation with Aang; they talked mostly about the water bending performance earlier by master Pakku and his students. Ally couldn't help but notice that the performance was only done by boys, she pointed it out to Aang and he frowned, before waving it off saying he was sure it was nothing, perhaps the girls had something going on.

Ally nodded, that seemed reasonable but she couldn't shake off this nagging feeling.

Next morning, before dawn, Ally offered to Katara to plat her hair which she accepted, bouncing up and down in her seat in her excitement. "I've waited for this day my whole life!" Katara babbled, while Ally wove her hair into a tight plat, "I finally get to learn from a real water bending master!"

"You'll be a master you're self in no time." Ally grinned before poking the still sleeping Aang, "wake up sleepy head! Rise and shine it's a brand new day!" Aang slept on, Ally grinned and winked at Katara. "Aang!" Ally shouted, "You have hair!"

Aang bolted upright and was at a mirror quicker then Ally could blink. He looked back at Ally who was laughing hard on the ground; Katara was trying to stop her self laughing and managed to reduce them into giggles.

"Funny Ally, very funny," Aang said throwing her a slight glare. Ally smiled innocently then looked at him suspiciously as he grinned that scary, 'I got an idea' grin. Ally was tempted to run for the hills then and there. Or if this was a hundred years ago, she would have run and hid behind Monk Gyasto.

He knew how to get revenge, but he was going to get her when she was least prepared for it. Ally made a mental note to look out for Aang over the next few days. Right now though, Ally had an excuse not to be a prank victim, "Almost sunrise," she said to Katara who beamed and forced Aang to get ready then dragged him out of their temporary dwelling.

Sokka's snores interrupted Ally's trail of thought and she laid down on her bed, a little rest wouldn't hurt. But Ally's plan for a little sleep in was interrupted by Neo and Nyx jumping up and down on her chest, each were carrying a scroll of air bending. Ally groaned and sat up, "No guys, that's Aang and Katara doing the training today."

Like that would stop them. Ally grumbled as she heard Sokka snigger, "Do you want me to talk to Yue about you? One word; Katara," Ally asked.

That shut him up.

Ally left the tent with a small smile, Nyx and Neo on her shoulders. "Hi there." Someone said behind her as she passed a small shop of water tribe clothing.

Ally turned around and smiled at the boy upon Buffalo Yak, he was around eighteen, his eyes an icy but innocent blue, he had dark brown hair that was up in a 'warriors wolf tail' as Sokka put it.

"Hello." She said bowing in greeting, she put her hand up and stroked the Buffalo Yak, it groaned in friendliness.

"Nomi likes you; normally she wouldn't let anyone come near." The boy said, slipping off Nomi's back. "I'm Nakku." He held up a hand which Ally took.

"It's nice to meet you Nakku, I'm Ally, and I have a way with animals." Ally said grinning.

"I can tell, so you're like the leader of the Air Nomads, right?" Nakku asked curiously as he showed Ally the sights. "That must have been hard; there are stories about a hundred years old on a group of rebellious last air benders. One was the leader of the group, the stories called her the 'leading light' I guess that's you."

Ally nodded, "Possibly, is that why people are staring at me?" she looked around the sparkling ice market place, quite a few people, especially the younger ones were staring at her. Ally shifted uncomfortably.

Nakku laughed and nodded, "We thought you were a myth, a bed time story that was meant to bring hope in these times of war. The scrolls that follow you're journey have a picture of you, you're famous among the Northern Water tribe."

Ally stared at him in bewilderment, "Ummm..." what was there to say?

Nakku smiled at her, "I guess you didn't know. I'll give you a copy of the story, if you want?"

Ally nodded with a dazed smile, "Thanks. It's my first visit to the Northern tribe." Ally explained, "Add to the fact that I have been frozen in suspended animation for a hundred years by the air spirit... I'm not really up to date with the happenings. I hope I'm not known every where."

"That makes a lot of sense." Nakku nodded. Nakku stopped at a clothing shop and picked up a few coats and pants along with a blue ribbon. "A betrothal necklace; for my girl friend," he said smiling, "I'm planning on proposing to her tomorrow when the moon is full, next to the fountain in the main courtyard, – but I'm not that good at carving." He admitted.

"I'll be happy to teach you," Ally offered, "I learnt carving from Sister Iio, along with sewing and other things like herbs and animal care."

Nakku smiled, "thanks Ally, I'd appreciate that."

"Thanks for showing me around." Ally grinned, and then she frowned, "Shouldn't you be at the water bending training with master Pakku?" she asked.

"I've already mastered my training." Nakku said, grinning at his success. "Master Pakku was hard on everyone but in the end his great teacher."

"So his strict?" Ally asked grimacing a little, remembering the strict Nuns and Monks at the air temples.

"That and he loves to do a bit sarcastic insulting – but I think he does that to make us try harder."

"Okay…." Ally said, reminded of Monk Kwan from the Eastern Air Temple, he was funny when he insulted people but you had to feel sorry for his students.

"Nakku!" an eighteen year old girl called coming up to him, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She had large blue eyes with black shimmering hair; she had a kind innocent look to her.

"Ally this is Sukama, my girlfriend," Nakku said grinning, "Sukama, this is Ally. The 'leading light' from the stories"

Ally bowed to Sukama, "It's an honour to meet you Sukama."

"The honour is mine Ally; I've heard fantastic stories about you're courage and leader ship." Sukama smiled she turned to Nakku, "My father wishes to talk to you."

Nakku looked a little nervous, "Ha, he didn't say anything to you, did he?" he asked.

Sukama frowned, "He was acting strange; like he knew something I didn't."

"Right… I'll leave you girls to talk while I talk to your father." Nakku raced off with Nomi following.

"Is that his normal behaviour?" Ally asked Sukama, she shook her head.

"No, my mother is acting strangely too. And my little sister is acting smug about it." Sukama shook her head at the strange behaviour. "Speaking about my little sister," Sukama smiled, "She would love to meet you; you're like a role model to her. She keeps going on about wanting to fight but because of our customs… It is forbidden for women to learn water bending."

"What! Hang on," Ally interrupted, feeling the shock on her face, "Every bender must master his or her element. What do the women do?"

"Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their water bending to heal." Sukama said a touch of anger and sadness in her voice. "I mastered healing long ago, but I wish to fight!" she said angrily, but in hushed tones said, "I want to be able to protect myself and those around me if the fire nation attacks. But all no, it's the men who protect us."

Ally nodded, "Katara isn't gonna stand for that," she smiled suddenly, "I believe things are about to change."

Sukama shook her head, "Our customs haven't changed in over a million years, even the previous Avatar's haven't changed our ways. I doubt our tribe will change just because a southern tribe female stands up to the customs; It will take the men to try and stand up to the customs; Nakku has tried of course," she smiled affectionately. "But he isn't that high up in the society. So instead he suggested that I do dancing." Ally cocked an eyebrow. "That's what I thought too," Sukama laughed, "But he said that dancing while water bending is almost as affective in a fight, but I wish to really know how to fight, not just incorporate water bending while dancing."

"Dancing?" Ally mused, that sounded fun. "Does your sister know this?"

Sukama laughed, "It's like her morning and afternoon ritual."

She stopped in front of a two story igloo with a water insignia on it with large Koi fish sculptures on either side of the entrance. "This is our house." Sukama explained, before looking up and shouted, "Yueka! I brought some one to see you!"

"Who?" a ten year old asked, looking over the balcony of their house, she was an miniature replica of Sukama, but her silky black hair was cropped short and curly. She saw Ally and her bright blue eyes widened to the size of plates. She disappeared and a second later came through the door, "Hi! I'm Yueka; I am so glade to meet you! Is it true that you took out fifteen soldiers on your own? Did you really get possessed by the air spirit?"

A little taken a back, Ally nodded in bewilderment, "Yeah, I err, was possessed by the air spirit." She mumbled a little embarrassed by such attention. She was aware of Sukama sniggering in the back round.

"That is so cool," she beamed, staring. Then noticing she might have been staring a little too long she looked away. A bark came from inside and a white polar wolf bear came out, looking at the girls with a tilted head, "Oh, this is Ginna," Yueka said, patting the wolf bear that was two times larger then her.

"She's adorable." Ally smiled rubbing the dog's ears.

"Yueka, isn't it time for the healing lesson?" Sukama said.

Yueka groaned, and then beamed at Ally, "Do you want to come with me?"

Ally smiled, "Sure Yueka, then perhaps after you can show me your dance moves."

"And you can show me air bending?" She asked.

"Sure." Ally nodded grinning.

When Ally walked inside the healing hut and found Katara there, "Hi Katara," Ally greeted.

"Hi." Katara said sullenly, Ally sat down next to Katara while Yueka sat down next to Ally. Ally looked at the room, it was simple; a man sized dummy laid flat on a ice bed in the middle of room. The dummy has pathways or channels etched all over its surface, and hovering over it was an old lady Ally supposed was Yugoda.

"Yeah, a lot of girls here feel the same." Ally nodded, "I was thinking revolution." She was aware of Yueka hanging on her every word.

Katara shook her head, "That would get us in trouble and result in Aang needing to find another teacher; you should have seen it!" she hissed, "Pakku is a bitter old sexist pig!"

"I gathered as much from various conversations," Ally sighed as the lesson began, "I hope Aang doesn't blow his top off at him; though if he did I'm sure Pakku would have deserved it."

It was then that Yugoda noticed Ally, "Are you here for the healing lesson or are you here to disturb my class?"

Ally bowed her head, "I apologies Master Yugoda."

Yugoda called her up, "Now tell me child, (Ally clenched her fist at that) Do you have any healing skills?"

"Yes." Ally said stiffly, though tried to sound respectful.

"Would you like to demonstrate your ability?" she asked sceptical.

"I'd rather not." Ally said flatly, she wasn't about to get unnecessary injuries.

"Ally's healing abilities are unique," Katara cut in, "Instead of healing the wound from the victim she takes the wound and it's replaced on her body."

The children around them began to murmur. Yugoda's expression was rather abashed, "In that case just watch."

Ally nodded; her expression stony.

"I'm sure she was just curios, I mean it's not like she would have known what air benders healing abilities were capable of." Katara said after the lesson, Yueka was with a group of friends outside. Most of the class were surrounding Yugoda.

Ally and Katara continued to talk; they didn't notice Yugoda was now child free and listening. "Perhaps Katara," Ally growled, "But that doesn't excuse the fact that she was rude."

"Then I apologies," Yugoda said walking up to them. "I thought that you would let the attention, I'm sure everyone is giving you, go to you're head, you are well known in the northern tribe."

"Hu?" Katara asked looking at Ally.

"Bed time stories," Ally growled, still feeling pretty pissed off, "About me trying to keep my fellow air benders alive. And no," she said to Yugoda in a harder tone, "I am not a child, and I am certainly not an attention seeker."

Yugoda grimaced, a look of regret in her eyes.

Ally bowed stiffly to her before saying, "Thank you for the lesson, please forgive me for saying that I will not revisit." With that, Ally walked out, and stood outside the entrance to wait for Katara

"She didn't mean that," she heard Katara say, "I'm sure she's just had a rough day."

She heard Katara approaching her, "Hey!" Katara said, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder and turning her around, "She said she was sorry!" she said, "Did you have to be so rude?"

"Probably not," Ally said trying to calm herself; she could feel the guilt churning her stomach already. "I guess I was still pretty pissed at how she treated me, the child comment didn't help either." She concluded in her defence. "I'm so use to after gaining the respect of people, after everything I've been through, treating me like an adult… that the child comment hit a nerve."

Katara's stern expression melted into a nothing but a frown of understanding but that didn't mean she agreed.

A scream came from the children and Katara and Ally raced over, "What's going on?" Ally asked quickly.

A young girl was crying in the centre of the group, holding her ankle. Ally saw the cause; An Arctic Spider-wasp sting, Ally knew it wasn't fatal to adults and teens but to young children it was deathly dangerous. "You can't heal that with water!" Sukama said her eyes widening with alarm as she recognized the sting.

Ally cussed under her breath.

Yugoda bustled over, "Get me some Narnli herbs!" she snapped, "Quickly! Everyone else move away."

The girl began to vomit and gasp, "No time!" Ally said, and placed her hand over the small girl's ankle. Her hand glowed blue and she hissed as a sharp flash of pulsing pain shot through her ankle and her stomach churned.

She was going to be in for a rough ride, she hoped this wasn't going to upset her chi, the last thing she needed was another mutation. Controlled visions and this stupid transfer healing? Need she say more? Ally groaned and held back the vile that crawled up her throat.

The icy buildings and snow ground spun around her and she fell on her hands and knees, someone was patting her back and holding her stomach, Ally coughed and released the vile, she forced the hands away shivering.

Meditate, Ally told her self, pulling up into a cross legged sitting position and joined her knuckles together, think about something else, forget the sting, forget what your bodies going though, focus… Ally felt her stomach bubble and her ankle beginning to swell. Focus! She thought, focus on a sound, Ally zeroed in on the waterfalls rushing water nearby, the sound was soothing but not distracting enough…

Ally let her awareness travel elsewhere and found Aang controlling water; he suddenly let out a growl of frustration and slammed the water to the icy ground. Ally bit her lip and listened to her frantic heart beating… Not good, Ally groaned as her body awareness came back full force, if her heart was going that quickly then that meant hallucinations were coming next… Ally's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed twitching.

_She was surrounded by fire and Sozin stood over her, baring down on her, he swang his hand out and punched a fiery inferno at her. _

_Hiriwa screamed and fire consumed the small two year old while Ally tried to move but couldn't, her feet was stuck to the ground. _

_She saw Sophie, tears rolling down her cheeks, blood coursing down her wounds, Ally was trapped and tried to reach out. She broke free and fire rushed towards her little cousin, she jumped in front of Sophie and the flames consumed both of them. _

_Monk __Afiko was standing before her and taking the air from her lungs, suffocating her._

_Fire Lord Ozai was chasing Aang and shot lighting and fire at him, the comet high in the sky, staining the land and sky with its blood red glow. _

_Ally was racing through the forest, trying to out run the lashing flames as the inched closer to her… Foxy swooped in from the high branches and slid her sword into her chest and into her heart. _

_Then she was sitting in the clouds, Monk Gyasto and Sister Iio appeared before her then behind them every air bender she ever knew appeared as well, "Why do you fight so violently, Ally?" Monk Gyasto asked. _

"_You killed a fellow Nomad." Sister Iio said sadly. _

"_I, I didn't mean too." Ally tried to reply but no sound came._

"_You promised me you'd stay, but… would you keep that promise? You left the surviving Air Benders after all." Aang said next to Gyasto. _

"_You left me and the other master Air Benders to die." Monk Gyasto said. _

"_You told me to protect the children who weren't masters yet," Ally tried to say, "I –"_

_Flames engulfed everyone like a hungry monster; then it reared up and snatched Ally up in its fury. _

_The Blue Spirit punched fire at her with his swords, then turned to Aang. _

_Then Commander Lee's voice came, "I lied, I haven't changed, I never will." _

Ally screamed and shot upright, shivering like a leaf in a strong wind, she was chanting, "It's not real, its not real," again and again. Aang, Sokka and Katara were looking down at her, "Ally? Are you alright?" Aang asked.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, you… – you haven't lost your sanity, have you?" Sokka said, he got wacked over the head from Katara for that one.

Ally looked up at them and noticed Chief Arnook, Princess Yue and Master Pakku and Yugoda standing in the back round. There was also a little girl looking at her with wide eyes, she was held in the arms of a woman, the mother, Ally supposed.

She blinked when she realized Sokka's statement. "Why would I have lost my sanity?" she questioned, a little shaken by the hallucinations.

Sokka looked uncomfortable.

Yugoda stepped up, "A Spider-wasp sting makes the victim have hallucinations about there greatest fears. Considering whom you are and what you have been through. It should have been a mental torture."

Monk Gyasto's and Sister Iio's harsh words rang in her ears. Ally shook her head, "I've been through worst," Ally lied.

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief, "Oh yes I'm sure you've been through worst," Pakku said sarcastically, breaking the awkward silence. "With all that screaming you did and how pale you look I wouldn't have believed at all that you had worst."

"That wouldn't explain why my throat feels like it's been ripped to shreds, would it?" Ally said with equal sarcasm. She looked at Katara, "speaking about my throat can I have some water please?"

Katara made an ice cup and filled it with water, "Here," Ally took it gratefully and swallowed it down quickly.

"Thanks," Ally sighed, sitting up against the bed, "So what happed when I was reviewing past memories and greatest fears?" Aang's eyes widened and he bit his lip out of the corner of Ally's eye; Ally grimaced as she remembered how she told Aang about her fear of him fighting the fire lord during the comet.

"Nothing much, you were out for two hours." Chief Arnook explained. "This is Kimika the one you saved, and this is her mother, Tikkia."

Ally smiled at the two, then the women burst out in hysterical tears and rushed forward to embrace Ally in a bone crushing hug. "– You, thank you," she babbled, "you saved her, my daughter, the stories about you do no justice! How can I repay you?"

Ally was being crushed, heck her bones might have already been crushed, "No need," Ally mumbled, "It's fine."

The mother let go and shook her head, "No I insist, there must be a way to repay you, you saved my daughter!"

"There is no debt." Ally said firmly, unconsciously going into a leader voice that gave no room for argument.

"How about I cook you and your friend's dinner tonight," She offered.

"Sounds good," Sokka said.

"Excellent," The women beamed while the child in her arms cheered, "I'll go and get started." She left the tent after giving Ally another bone crushing hug.

Silence settled down over the room, Ally took off the bed sheets and inspected her swollen foot, she frowned, "I'm gonna need mango peach juice to reduce this swelling, maybe some ice as well, and maybe some disinfectant," She looked at Aang.

"No need dear," Yugoda smiled walking up with a water covered hand and placed it over the ankle, it glowed white and the ankle and foot reduced in size, eventually the swelling was gone and left her foot with a slight tingling.

"Thanks," Ally said smiling, "And I'm sorry for how I acted."

Yugoda bowed which Ally returned.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Nakku is; Sukama's boyfriend?" Ally said to Chief Arnook, "I promised to help him with something."

"He should be in the training ring," He said, "Now before you run off I want to thank you Ally. That was a noble thing you did for a stranger."

"I did what any other person might have done." Ally said, instinctively waving it off.

"No," Chief Arnook said, "What you did was special thing Ally, the honour you showed was nothing short of remarkable; enduring someone else's pain is certainly not what anyone else would have done."

"His right Ally," Katara said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Not entirely convinced and just wanted to be alone for a while, Ally nodded slowly and stood up, "I need time to sort out my thoughts." Ally murmured.

"Of course," Chief Arnook nodded.

"I'm glade you're alright Ally," Yue smiled.

Ally bowed to them both and gave a smile to her friends, Yugoda and Pakku. She limped out of the chamber and outside; she was immediately bombarded by applause and cheering, Aang walked out to see what was happening and the cheering got louder.

"Alright," Chief Arnook said above the crowd's noise, "That's enough; please leave our guests alone for a while, it's been an eventful morning."

Ally and Aang grimaced at each other, it was agreed that eventful was an understatement; Chaotic was the term they would use, disastrous was good too.

"Come along," Master Pakku said to Aang, "Just because you're friend is better doesn't mean you skip the lesson."

Ally sighed, she was actually hoping to talk and hang around her best friend for a while, Ally decided to visit Snow-fire and Appa; the next best thing.

"Hi guys," Ally murmured as she petted them, "It's been a rough morning, hu?" she said. Snow-fire growled and cocked her head slightly, confused. Ally smiled sadly, "Just a nightmare, it wasn't real." She said firmly, trying to convince herself. Snow-fire wined and rubbed her large head against her, Ally laughed, "Yeah I think I've finally cracked too," Appa snorted in disagreement, "Really? That's new." Ally asked thoughtfully.

Suddenly Nyx and Neo dropped in on her and chattered in her ears, Ally laughed. "I'm fine guys. No, I will not be doing training today." Ally blinked reminded of the promises she made this morning. She groaned, "I've got to go guys, I'll be back in the afternoon."

Watching Yueka dancing and looping the water around was a nice change, she applauded the enthusiastic ten year old. Of course they had to do this in a secluded place; the customs against women doing water bending would get the ten year old in trouble.

Of course Ally couldn't let Yueka have all the fun and was soon copying the dance, utilizing it to do air bending, tying in that she promised to do an air bending display. Ally couldn't help but notice that while she danced and bended the air a certain way the air would make a certain tune, however faint it was, she doubted Yueka could hear it; air benders hearing was the best out of the four nations.

She'd have to look up on dance bending… it might have been the key to the long lost art of sound bending, she felt a bubble of excitement, she couldn't wait to tell Aang her theory.

Soon the fun needed to come to an end and she flew Yueka back to her house on her glider to get back in half the time. "Will you come back tomorrow Ally?" Yueka asked excitedly.

Ally smiled, "I think I'll be busy tomorrow Yueka, I've got to practise air bending and help my friends sort out a few of their problems. Plus I need to help your sister's boyfriend with something; I think I'll do it this afternoon."

Yueka instantly had a smug look, "That Nakku is going to propose to her?" she whispered conspiracy.

Ally winked, "He wants help with the betrothal necklace." She whispered, playing along.

Yueka giggled, "Bye Ally! I hope to see you soon."

"I'll come by before I have to leave." Ally promised as she opened her glider then took off; unaware that Yueka's parents were watching her progress into the air with smiles.

Nakku was grateful to see her, "Thanks for coming Ally, are you okay? The whole tribe have been talking about the incident this morning."

"I'll be fine," Ally waved off, "Now lets get that betrothal necklace done, do you have the design?"

"Ah yeah, yeah I do, here." He said searching around in various pockets until he brought out a folded sheet of parchment. Ally took it with a smile and looked at the design. It had a crescent shaped moon with three rolling waves, the pendent the shape of a Luna Flower.

Ally nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, my student," she smiled, "Let me teach you in the art of jewellery carving."

Nakku bowed, grinning he replied. "Okay Master Ally, where do we start?"

Ally had never been so tiered; she should have stopped when the carving was done. But Nakku wasn't the finest artist in the world and Ally helped him paint the pendent a stunning light blue. Luckily Nakku knew how to clip the pendent onto the ribbon he had bought earlier because Ally had no idea, not having been that interested in jewellery when she was learning from Sister Iio.

Getting to the residence that she, Aang, Katara and Sokka were in, she flopped down on her bed and almost groaned when she remembered she was a guest for dinner, she laid down on her back and looked at the icy ceiling.

"Ally? Common, we can't be late, I have a date with Yue later." Sokka said through the door way, his stomach growled.

Ally chuckled weakly and got up and looked in the mirror, her stormy gray eyes seemed to echo her muscles exhaustion, but putting up a brave front by placing a smile on her face she exited the building and walked with her friends to the dinner they were invited to.

Ally was uncomfortable with all the praise and affection she was receiving; time just couldn't seem to hurry up, she'd take on Sozin flamed up by the comet glory any day, all this praise just didn't feel right, they treated Ally like the 'Ally' in the stories, not who she was as a person. Now she truly knew how Aang felt.

The food was good though and she also received a copy of the stories about her when she said that she never read what people in the northern tribe knew about her. The picture of her was very accurate she had to say, though the stories made her out to be invincible; not the thirteen year old she was; though all accounts that she and her fellow air benders had been though when and after the comet struck were accurate.

She was glade that Sokka was a comedian (no matter how lame his jokes could be); he pulled most of the unwanted attention from Ally and onto the past events from his tribe, especially his dads and Bato's adventures. Ally would have to thank him later for his considerate deed.

Things died down and Ally thanked the family for their generosity in which they replied it was the least they could do and that it was an honour to have both the Avatar and head of council of the last air benders to dine with them.

Sokka went his own way to meet Yue while Aang and Katara went another. Ally just went home and flopped onto her bed, she was snoring before her head touched the pillow.

"This is so not good! This is bad this really, really bad!" Aang's voice came and awoke her.

"I am so sorry Aang, this is my entire fault," Katara said.

"No Katara it isn't."

"What's tha' matter?" Ally mumbled, rubbing her tiered eyes.

"Sorry Ally, we didn't know you were asleep." Katara said guiltily.

"Meh," Ally waved off sluggishly then sat up and crawled onto a rug near the fire place, "What's going on?" she asked as she hit two stones together to light it, the fire sprang to life and she patted the rug on either side of her, inviting her friends to sit down, they did and were about to tell her what happened when Sokka came in looking sourly depressed, "How's warrior training?" Ally asked; referring to this morning.

Sokka hit a bag in his anger and flopped down beside Aang, "Warrior trainings great."

"The date didn't go so well, hu?" Ally asked feeling even more exhausted.

"Princess Yue," Sokka said shaking his head with confusion, "I just don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost!" he groaned and took off his gloves and placed them near the fire, getting them warm. "So, how was your day, after the whole sting incident?"

"I almost tripped into the canal in my exhaustion on the way here, after so many promises I made I couldn't back down on them." Ally said dryly, she turned to Katara and Aang. "How was your sneaky water training?"

"Horrible," Katara said, "Pakku found us; he just refused to teach Aang."

"What?" Ally said in shock, "He can't do that, it's not fair!" she said in anger.

"Apparently he can." Aang said sourly. Then he began to do an impression of Pakku, "'you have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture; you are no longer welcome as my student.' That's the words he used."

Ally groaned, "There has to be a way for us to get him to take you back?" she said, "Maybe go to Chief Arnook and make that old monkey face teach Aang again?"

Aang snorted at the 'old monkey face' comment, Katara nodded, "I hope that will work."

Ally turned to Sokka, "After we talk to Chief Arnook, I'll talk to Yue and find out what's going on; there has to be a good reason for her doing this."

Sokka nodded, "Thanks Ally."

"Now, can we please go to sleep?" Ally asked before slumping on Aang's shoulder and began to snore again.

"Wow, she must have really been exhausted." Aang said, "Sokka, Katara could you help me put Ally in her sleeping bag, she's actually kind of heavy."

"Are you saying she's fat? – okay, she's heavy." Katara said pulling Ally to her bed.

"All freakin' muscle," Sokka said in surprise.

"Not surprising." Aang said sadly.


	27. Chapter 27

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty Seven: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow you're pride and apologies to him." Chief Arnook said when they met the whole council including Pakku.

_As if, _Ally seethed, seeing the smug smirk spread across his face. "That's it!" Ally growled, making Katara, Aang, Sokka and the tribe council look at her in surprise, "There is no _way_!" Ally snarled pointing her finger to Pakku, "my friend is apologising to a sexist old man like you!" The council gasped, "Do you think girls can't fight? Is that it!" she seethed, the winds beginning to spiral around her.

"Ally –" Aang said.

"No, Aang, Ally's right." Katara snapped, "I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!" She challenged Pakku. Princess Yue gasped in surprise as the men stiffened.

"Never could have said it better my self," Ally said proudly and threw a disgusted look at Pakku and walked out with Katara. "You'll do great Katara," Ally said as they exited the main building, "Just remember that you need to come at him from different angles and overwhelm him. You're young and agile while his old and experienced, tier him out by avoiding his attacks, then give the final blow. You'll do great; I'll be supporting you from the sidelines."

Katara smiled tightly at Ally, "Thanks."

Aang and Sokka caught up with the two girls when they just reached the stairs to the main courtyard, "Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!" said Sokka.

There went Katara's smile, "I know," she snapped throwing her coat off and chucking it into Sokka's face. "I don't care. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

"If anyone can do that its Katara," Ally grinned.

Pakku had no interest in fighting, walking straight past Katara with the comment, "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong."

Aang had to hold Ally back from attacking the old man, but Katara whipped Pakku over the head with a water whip. Ally stopped struggling and leaned against the railing of the stairs with a satisfied smile.

Time for Pakku to get a slap in the face; the fight was on. Ally clenched her fist together as Katara almost got knocked down by a gigantic wave of water.

A crowd began to gather as Katara shot an icy wave at Pakku, who easily dodged by pushing up a column of ice beneath him and rushed towards Katara. Katara swooped low just as Pakku was about to push her down. Pakku swung around a large amount of water around Katara and himself. Ally could barely see their outlines in the rush. Chief Arnook and Princess Yue came over to stand next to Sokka, Ally and Aang.

Suddenly the water came straight at them; Ally slammed her hands to the ground and raised everyone who was in the waters path quickly above the wave of water. She settled them down with a cushion of air, helped by Aang.

Katara ran towards Pakku with a battle cry, flinging around a water whip; But Pakku froze a ramp in front of him and Katara slid up it and gracefully landed onguardrail. Pakku liquefied the ramp and threw it at her, but Katara easily deflated the attack.

"GO KATARA!" Ally and Aang shouted as the crowd cheered, mainly the girls, Ally saw Sukama and Nakku, Sukama had the betrothal necklace on her. She smiled at the happy couple before returning to watch Katara do battle with a master.

Katara raced toward Pakku, who raised a sheet of ice between him and Katara; it liquefied as Katara reached it and she threw several punches at him, which he blocked with a few swift hand movements and dodged as one aimed for his face. Then he suddenly brought up a wave and washed Katara into a pool of water.

Ally growled at Pakku's satisfied look, then cheered as Katara broke the surface with an even more determined look. She brought up a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and began to shoot off circular disks at him.

Ally laughed, "How's your reflection Pakku?" She called, ignoring the Chief of the tribe, who was next to her and the surprised Yue, "Not so cocky now are you!"

Katara bended a stream around her then threw it at him, Pakku expertly caught it and washed her backwards before she could run at him again. Ally stepped forward slightly, anticipation written over her face, she beamed as Katara jumped back to her feet and made the columns that were beside Pakku topple down on him, but he easily just vaporized the water into mist, which quickly formed into snow.

"Well I'm impressed; you are an excellent water bender," Pakku said.

"Flattery will get you no where." Ally hissed as Katara asked if he would teach her, the answer of course was no.

Katara raised a large amount of water in front of her and froze it, hurtling it towards Pakku in the form of a frozen wave, he swerved it around him and redirected it twice as fast, caught by surprise Katara got knocked down, then spears of ice were about to fall down on her, she stood up, but it was to late.

Trapped Katara tried to struggle against the prison in vain. Ally smiled grimly, Katara had put up a hell of a fight, and it had certainly showed as the gobsmacked men of the tribe were whispering words of awe.

Ally and the group of spectators walked up to Katara and heard Pakku say, holding Katara's necklace, "I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life," Katara's ice prison liquefied, freeing her, "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked in shock.

Ally's eyebrows shot up, now this was starting to sound like soap opera.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her." Pakku said.

"But didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage," Katara said, "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage,"

Ally sighed, that must have been one of the reasons Pakku why was so bitter. Suddenly someone started crying and Ally looked around to see Yue running away, Ally nodded to Sokka as Aang said, "Go get her," Sokka ran off.

Chief Arnook turned to Aang with a slightly perplexed expression, Ally smiled at him "Sokka loves my daughter?" he asked her.

Ally nodded.

He sighed, "My daughter is engaged."

Ally shook her head, suddenly understanding why Yue was crying, "I doubt this boy Yue is marrying loves her more then Sokka does."

Chief Arnook frowned, "Yue said that she is fine with the arrangement,"

"Obviously not," Ally sighed sadly, waving to the place Yue and Sokka disappeared, "Has she even met the boy?" she asked.

Chief Arnook nodded, still frowning; he walked over to the tribe council. Ally walked up to Katara smiling and putting a hand on her friends shoulder, "You fought so well," Ally said grinning from ear to ear.

"Indeed," Pakku said, "Katara I have come to a decision," turning around he bowed to Katara, "I shall train you as my student and take the Avatar back."

Katara beamed and bowed back.

"Master Pakku," Ally bowed, "Would it be alright if I were able to observe your class from the sidelines?"

Master Pakku raised his eyebrow, "It would, if you are willing to participate in class and if you can keep up."

Ally smiled, "I am certain I'll be able to keep up." Incorporating water bending techniques so she could make new moves for air bending? This would be great; her move that earned her arrows was learnt from water bending after all.

"Good," Master Pakku said, "Then I expect you, Katara and Aang to be at my class at sunrise tomorrow."

Katara and Ally beamed at each other.

Ally took on a water bending stance and improvised it just a little so it was for air bending. The morning sun was rising behind her and the other students, Aang was next to her and Katara was on his other side. Pakku noticed Ally's non water bending stance and nodded, Ally was glade; she had been worried that Pakku might not understand her bending style all that much.

Master Pakku demonstrated a spinning move with his arms six times and the water split into three sections, he pushed the streams out and then connected them again. This move was about sinking and floating.

Ally breathed in and out, and made a large air ball then split it into three, halfway in splitting the air ball it collapsed. Ally frowned and tried again, concentrating hard and… yes! It wasn't about sinking and floating but more about flying and floating for air bending.

Soon it was time to demonstrate if we had gotten the move or not, Ally stood up front and created a large orb of spinning air, she moved her hands with the air and twirled her wrists separating the ball into three sections, she then shifted her weight and clashed them together again with a quick wave, making sure the movement was with the air globe and not against it. Ally raised her hands then settled them down neatly in a mediative pose, the air sphere dispersed into nothing.

"Not bad, not bad," Master Pakku chuckled, "Keep practising and you'll master the move by the time you're my age."

Ally frowned, displeased, but bowed all the same and sat down for the next person to demonstrate.

"Don't worry; coming from him that's actually a compliment." A fifteen year old boy said, Ally looked at him with a thankful smile. He had a lithe build, with a light brown complexion and a firm jaw line, his black hair was in a warrior's wolf tail, with a few strands hanging over his large dark blue eyes. He wore a black necklace with a fang.

"Thanks, I'm Ally." Ally said.

"Karaku," He said, shaking her hand.

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Ally spent the next three weeks in the Northern Water tribe; Katara had become a brilliant water bender and noticeably more confident. Sokka was evidently happier with his relationship with Yue and it seemed warrior training was great. Aang was his usual goofy self and was now good at water bending.

Ally, well along with unlocking the secrets of the forgotten art of sound bending by dancing while bending, and using water bending moves to create new air bending moves, things with Karaku had gone from friendship to something more; love.

"Can I look yet?" Ally asked, her eyes closed as she was lead by Karaku somewhere in the tribe. Not that she could see if she opened them, Karaku's hands were over them.

"No, other wise it won't be a surprise." His voice said in her ear. Ally could hear the amusement in his voice, "Watch your feet now," He said. "Okay," he took the hands away, "you can look now."

Ally opened her eyes and promptly her jaw it the ground. In front of her was a large water fall at the back of the chamber, pouring down into a large pool, but that's not what had Ally's attention. It was the small island of green foliage, two koi fish were swimming around each other in an never ending dance.

"This is the Spirit Oasis," Karaku grinned, waving his hand to the magnificent area. "It's the most spiritual place in the whole north pole. I thought you might like to see it. You've told me how much you miss about the temples and the nature there, I thought this would resemble you're home some how."

Ally laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "This is amazing," Ally sighed. They walked in and sat down on the grass, "It's so warm, ha! I never thought I'd miss grass so much." Ally pulled off her coat and laid down in the grass, her brown hair fanned out around her head.

Karaku smiled down at her, "You look beautiful with you're hair out,"

Ally blushed, "I keep it in a plat so it doesn't get in the way," she said, looking into his dark blue eyes. "I really enjoy spending time with you Karaku."

Karaku grinned and laid down next to her, "I enjoy spending my time with you too." Then he frowned looking up at the sky, "What? –"

Ally looked up too in confusion as dark black snow flakes began to descend just outside the oasis. Foreboding crept into her stomach, "Common!" Ally said, grapping his hand and pulling him out of the oasis. She tied her hair up in a pony tail while she ran; reaching the main courtyard Ally looked at Katara and Aang.

Katara looked fearful. Ally bent down and touched the blackened snow and rubbed it between her fingers and thumb. "What is this?" Karaku asked.

"Its soot," Ally said standing up, "Meaning the fire nation is here," Ally looked around out at the approaching dark sky sickened with soot, "And by the looks of it, I'd say there's a lot of them."

Ally sat down and said to Karaku, "Don't worry when I do this, I just need to see who's behind this army." Ally focused on the horizon and willed herself to see who was poising the danger, who was leading the army of flame tossers.

Her eyes widened with a flash of bright blue;

_She left the Northern Water Tribe behind and zoomed towards the menacing black clouds, through the darkened taint of clouds she came towards the ship in the middle, then up on its tower she slowed down to see Zhao and Iroh. _

_Iroh blinked at her, Ally hoped he couldn't see her; Ally looked down at her hands. They were see-through blue… she waved her hand in front of Zhao – no response. Ally sighed in relief. But Iroh was looking straight at her with a serious contemplative look. _

_He could just be looking at the water tribe, that's all, Ally hoped_

"_This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh." Said Zhao, Ally snapped back to look at him,_ "_Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."_

_Ally growled at him and clenched her fist in anger; she pulled back and punched him in the stomach. No response. Ally glared and looked at Iroh, who was wide eyed and looking at her with frown. Ally looked cautiously at him and pointed to her self with a raised eyebrow. He gave a slight nod. Ally's eyes widened and she quickly backed away from the edge of the railing and was now floating in the air._

"_Well? General Iroh?" _

"_Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects." Iroh said, looking away from Ally to look at Zhao._

_Suddenly Commander Lee came onto the bridge and stopped at the sight of Ally. _

"_What is it Commander Lee?" Zhao asked. _

_Ally pulled back and crashed back into her body. _

Ally looked up as Sokka and Yue jumped off of Appa, "Admiral Zhao is behind the attack," Ally said to Sokka, he nodded.

"Who?" Karaku asked, giving Ally a hand and helping her up.

"Middle-aged. Big sideburns. Bigger temper." Sokka said.

Ally chuckled, "and his sideburns are pretty big, so his temper is saying something." Ally said looking at Karaku seriously, "He has no self control over his temper or fire bending and that's what makes him dangerous. His ruthless, selfish person and won't hesitate to destroy life."

Karaku nodded with equal seriousness.

"We're meant to be up at the citadel now," Yue said, "Let's go."

Ally sat down next to Katara and leaned into Karaku for comfort, he wrapped his arms around her.

Chief Arnook stood up to address the tribe, "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" he paused, looking around the tribe with sorrow, "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." He said.

"Count me in." Sokka said standing up.

"Sokka!" Katara said worriedly.

Karaku also stood up.

"Karaku," Ally whispered.

Karaku smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task." Chief Arnook said.

Ally bit her lip as Karaku received the mark after Sokka, Katara and Ally shared a look.

Ally was standing on the outer wall with Snow-fire, Katara and Sokka were on her left and beside them was Aang on Appa, right next to Ally was a long line of water tribe warriors. It was to quite and she hated it.

Karaku took his place next to her, he was wearing the water tribe warrior paint. "Ally," Ally looked at him with a smile, "Just in case something happens…" he looked down, "I want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too." Ally said.

Ally kissed him passionately, which he returned with equal compassion.

It couldn't last long though, for the fire nation let lose a fire ball. Ally felt the great impact on the wall and it collapsed partly, many were thrown off and Ally was just able to keep Karaku from falling.

Ally jumped up onto Snow-fire and Karaku did the same, gripping the reins tightly Ally gave them a light shake, "Yip, yip!" Ally called.

Aang did the same.

Taking out her staff Ally swang it around and stopped the next fire ball from hitting the city, instead it hit an iceberg a little way off.

"Nice one!" Karaku called.

Ally looked back with a smile, "Thanks, common," Ally took his hand; "We'll take it from here Snow-fire," She said to the Ermine-wolf. Snow-fire growled in affirmation and flipped.

Karaku tightened his hold as they fell towards the ship that was firing fire balls at the city, Ally looked at him and their eyes met; Ally couldn't help but grin at him, he wasn't scared of heights anymore like he was when they first met.

Ally threw her glider forwards and expertly jumped on top of it, cushioning the air on the ship so they landed softly; Ally spun her glider back into a staff and swept the fire soldiers away with a twirl of her staff.

Karaku whipped up a large amount of water from the ocean and doused out a fire blast before freezing the deck with it, trapping the feet of soldiers in hard ice. Meanwhile Aang easily destroyed the catapults, he seemed to be having fun.

Ally ducked as a hammer came towards her; she kissed her hand and gave him a blow kiss, blasting him over board. Smirking Ally jumped over to a catapult and tied up its chains to another, grinning widely at its own destruction Ally pulled its trigger and one catapult pulled the other up and on top of it, now it was nothing but a pile of junk.

Ally ducked as fire lashed out at her and she slipped around the bender before blasting him over board.

Ally looked at the destroyed ship with a smirk, she saw Karaku melt the water and the freed soldiers were sent over board. Ally helped Karaku up on Snow-fire and they took off as Aang got on Appa.

Ally and Karaku looked in front of them, "I've never seen so many fire nation…" Karaku's voice trailed off at the over whelming sight of the fire nation war ships.

"I have," Ally said grimly, "The day the fire nation attacked my people," Ally glared at the horizon of approaching fire nation ships, "I won't let what happened to my people happen to yours," Ally said. Ally glanced at the ship below now completely surrendered to the water tribe's mercy, "Don't you have a mission?" Ally asked frowning, not really wanting him to go.

"That's not until tonight," Karaku said, "but I should go back for the briefing." He said.

Ally and Karaku looked at each other, "Be safe. Make sure you and Sokka stay together," Ally whispered.

Karaku wrapped her up in a warm hug, "We will, just be careful yourself, you worry too much."

Ally nodded leaning into the comfort, "Snow-fire will take you back, and I'll make do with my glider until she comes back." She said. Ally and Karaku kissed for a last time before Ally rolled off Snow-fire's head and let her self fall, dropping just a little longer just to reassure her self that everything would be fine.

She would meet Karaku at the end of the battle, Ally reassured herself, everything would be fine. She snapped her glider open and pulled out of her free fall sharply.

Aang flew in on her right, "You take one side and I'll take the other. And Ally?"

"Yeah?" Ally asked.

"Don't worry. Sokka and Karaku will be fine."

Ally smiled at her best friend, "I can't help but worry, their more immature then the two of us back before our arrows."

Aang laughed, "We could still kick but back then!"

"Let's do this!" Ally agreed, "For the Air Nomads!"

Aang called out, "For Monk Gyasto!"

Aang and Ally let out a battle cry as they swooped down on the fire nation fleet.

Ally couldn't help but enjoy her self; it wasn't every day she could sabotage fire nation war ships. Ally ducked a hammer that was attached to chains, "The hammer thing's getting old pal." Ally said to a particular mean looking soldier, he didn't reply, well if you count swinging his chained hammers responding then sure he replied.

Ally skipped over it and griped the chain, kicking off the metal deck with a blast of air she soared around him and wrapped him up in his own web. Ally laughed, "Air Benders power!" she wacked him over his head, he collapsed on the ground.

Fire lashed out at her and it singed the edge of her plat, "Oi! I recently had a hair cut!" Ally said jokingly before slipping under the women soldier and elbowing her in-between the shoulder blades. She stumbled off balance and Ally swept her feet out from under her and twirled her around in a whirl wind then pushed up, she went flying over board.

Ally swang her staff around in a swipe, the last catapult on the ship she was on collapsed with a loud clang. Smiling, satisfied with the destruction she had created, Ally jumped onto the next boat and swooped low with both legs; creating a large shockwave of air along the metal floor, tripping most soldiers over.

Grinning she raced off to the first catapult, dodging a few hammers she was quickly surrounded, Ally jumped high in the air as they attacked with various weapons and gouts of fire. Creating two air disks she struck the joints of the catapult; the metal dented at an odd angle, it was enough. It whined in protest before collapsing.

She pushed on the air with her feet and dodged a gout of flames, she rolled across the ship metal deck and came up in a crouch. She laughed at their angry expressions and spun around on her back and flipped up to land on her feet, a large sphere was spinning in front of her, the fire they threw at her was diverted and a hammer that was thrown was conveniently thrown back at its owner; hitting him in the forehead, knocking him out cold. Smirking, Ally split the air sphere into four separate spheres and caught three soldiers in each then spun them overboard.

"You little &#%$!" said a soldier charging at her with duo swords waving around wildly. Ally never heard that word before; she stored it away for later use, she'd use it on Commander Lee if he turned out to be a liar.

Dodging around him Ally kicked his feet out from under him then hit him on the back of his head with her staff. Ally looked around and beamed as an idea struck her. Knowing this ship's occupants wouldn't survive if she put her plan into action via this ship she went over to the next.

Once she had mocked and blasted the soldiers overboard she quickly leapt onto the bridge and into the helmsmen area where the stirring wheel was. Kicking the helmsmen overboard Ally grinned smugly, she turned the stirring wheel on a collision course with the ship next to it... "Oops," Ally smirked and before the collision Ally jumped back on her glider and watched the Fire Nation soldiers jump off the sinking ship.

Aang swooped over to her, "Nice work!" he said while passing her by.

"How many did you get?" Ally called playfully.

"Nine! How many did you get?"

"Damn," Ally muttered, "eight!" she called.

"Ha! I win!"

"Best two out of three!" Ally argued before spiralling down on the next war ship.

"Hey no far," Aang cried above her, "You got a head start!" he laughed before diving on his ship.

After what felt like twenty more ships it was beginning to get tiresome, and Ally really didn't know how much more she could endurance she had left in her; the Fire Nation Ships seemed to be never ending. Finally the Ships ceased fire on the fire balls and anchored; and Ally knew why, the sun was setting, water benders had the advantage when almost full moon was high in the night sky.

Ally let out breath of exhaustion and destroyed the last two catapults of the ship she was on currently then flew off into the air, wobbling like a drowsy bird-bat.

Aang and Ally flew back up to Appa and Snow-fire. Ally landed not so gracefully on Snow-fire's saddle, "I can't do it any more," Aang muttered audibly after dragging himself onto Appa's head and taking the reins.

Ally nodded as her stomach rumbled, "We must have taken out over two dozen ships each," she looked back at the ruins of the fire nation fleets front line, they did quite a bit of damage; but it wasn't enough.

"Aang! Ally!" Katara called as they came down to land, Ally rolled off Snow-fire's head and slowed down with a light use of air bending, she landed on Snow-fire's right front paw, Snow-fire rested her head next to Ally.

Ally looked up at Katara and Yue; Ally shook her head dejectedly as Aang spoke of their concerns. "We only took out the first line," Ally sighed, "And we're still, no matter how much experience we've had, we're still… we're just kids," Ally shook her head, the truth felt like a kick in the gut. "I'm sorry; but we need rest, we need to think over a new plan." Ally sighed.

"I understand Ally." Yue smiled, Ally gave a half smiled back.

"I know this seems a little like Sokka but, can I have something to eat?"

"Ally!" Katara frowned.

"We need those simple things to survive Katara, and right now my body is telling me to find food," Ally said tiredly.

"Food does sound good," Aang said, clutching his stomach.

Yue nodded, "Let's us go up to the citadel," she said.

Ally tossed and turned in her bed, she just couldn't get enough sleep; sighing in defeat she got up and saw Yue, Aang and Katara standing on the balcony.

"Hi," Ally muttered to them and leaned against the balcony, "What's going on?"

"Yue was telling me about the history of the water tribes," Katara smiled, "The moon was the first water bender, our ancestors learned how it pushed and pulled the tides and learnt how to do it themselves."

Ally smiled, she already knew that but she didn't need to say that, she nodded, "The Water Benders are the only benders who learnt from a spirit, the others learnt from Animals. Fire is the Dragons, Earth from the Badger-moles and Air from the sky-bison; – Ermine-wolves actually came after the sky bison, but before humans."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Yue smiled, "The water benders learnt from Koi fish."

Ally blinked then nodded smiling, "alright then all benders got the original source from an animal," she corrected herself, "Cool."

Ally noticed that Aang was unusually silent.

"You were saying Yue?" Katara asked.

"Oh, our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon; our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance." Yue smiled.

Aang blinked then his expression turned ecstatic, "That's it! I could ask for the help of the Spirits!"

"Brilliant!" Ally grinned, she looked out at the ships, she spotted a extremely large one by the moons light, "You get the spirits help; I'll get back to work on sabotaging the ships, the lead ship in particular," She smiled.

Aang nodded, "Just be careful."

Ally jumped off the balcony and called back, "This is me you're talking too!" She flipped open her glider.

Time for N'Gale to make another appearance.

When she was ready she flew off towards the horizon of flame tossers, dressed as what the fire nation would call her; Nightingale or N'Gale as Spike had called her. The black, feathery, skin-tight costume was actually warm despite the cold arctic chill.

Ally flew low as she approached the lead ship; like a silent shadow, and then she noticed something; "Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there!" Iroh's voice sounded softly.

"I will." Zuko's voice said.

Ally glared from her hiding place.

Iroh's concerned voice said again, "And put your hood up; keep your ears warm!"

"I'll be fine." Zuko said, Ally spotted a small fire nation boat with Zuko in it. It would be a while until Aang was any real danger from Zuko, Ally thought, plus Katara is more then a match against him now that she was near master ship.

Reassured by her reasoning's, Ally climbed the anchor quickly and peaked on deck, more then a hundred guards were on duty in case of an attack. Ally saw her chance and ducked behind a create full of explosives.

Ally smiled, lets heat things up a little.

The engine room was easy enough to find without getting detected, Ally placed the ten explosives next to the boiler and took a stick out of the stock pile. Ally set the branch a lit and ignited the strings; she bolted at air benders speed, not caring at all who saw her.

She jumped out on deck and shot into the air as she saw the bottom end of the ship explode, grinning behind her silver mask she landed on the front of the commanding ship as all hell broke loose.

Blasting seven soldiers off with a long air blast she managed to destroy two catapults before Admiral Zhao came on deck screaming up a fire storm. He spotted the black, feathery clad figure and attacked her with a savage look of intense rage, remembering her from when the Avatar was in his hands and she broke him out along with the Blue Spirit.

Ally ducked a rouge flame that came at the side and rolled away towards the last two catapults as the rest of the fifty or so fire benders attacked. Ally baited them around the catapults, them doing more damage to their precious weapons then they did to her.

Laughing quietly at their fool-hardiness she didn't notice Commander Lee and she slammed right into his chest. Ally rolled around him and pushed off his back as he tried to catch her, she looked at the burning ship in satisfaction, spreading out her costumed black wings she soared into the air. That should stop inception of their attack and intimidate them for a while, Ally thought with a satisfied smile. She looked at the three bombs left at her disposal; she thought she'd keep a few extra… Ally looked at the end of the fleet of fire navy ships…

Setting up the bombs quickly around the stirring wheel and setting the wheel to full thrust and turning it onto a collision course with its fellow ships, she bolted, having already tricked a bunch of fire benders light the bombs for her by taunting them while fighting. Ally was out in record time before the bombs exploded, she rolled in mid-air as a few debris threatened to land on her.

She watched satisfied as half the line on the right, next to the hazardous commanding ship, got bashed by their own ship. Ally looked up as a few clouds drifted in front of the moon that was now high in the sky, her eyes widened as an idea sprung to mind.

She zoomed up and began to bend the air in the clouds to come down and scare the fire nation, she landed on the roof of one and bended the moistened cold air to cover the whole ship. Taking a calming breath and remembering how water benders shaped the water to they're will she started slow, creating the head; that of a large cobra snake, biting her lip and straining to keep the head hanging there she then created the long body. Okay, Ally thought as she got to get a headache from moving too much liquid air, this might be a little too hard; she let the image of the gigantic snake float away in the soft wind.

It was enough to scare the soldiers at least, and the nearby ships! Ally smirked as they abandoned the ships by jumping over board. Ally looked at the mass ciaos she had created; this was more fun when she was dressed as a spirit.

She jumped off the roof of the ships tower and came into the abandoned steering room, she locked the wheel to turn into the ships next to it and turned up the thrust so the ship spun around and collided into the next ship. Ally stumbled slightly before lightening herself with air bending and jumped off the sinking ship, bringing down the other ship with it.

Ally reached the middle of the line and was back on the commanding ship. The look of intense hatred was clear on Zhao's face as he observed the wreckage of his ships on one side of his line up, the fact that his own ship was damaged was inexcusable.

Iroh and Commander Lee were whispering in the background, Ally pulled the air around them softly so she could over hear; "Could that have been Pakku?" Iroh asked barely over a whisper. Ally blinked, since when did Lee and Iroh know Master Pakku?

"I'm not sure, but that girl dressed in black I know," Commander Lee smirked and said softly, "Ally's the Nightingale."

Ally cussed under her breath, how many other fire nation people knew her identity? Scowling Ally sneaked into the helmsmen area and knocked him and his guards unconscious before they could sound the alarm. Ally was about to turn the wheel when there was a sudden sheathing of blades, Ally turned around to see John with his duo blades in each hand, two fire nation soldiers flanking him.

"Don't make a move." John said warningly.

Ally raised an unseen eyebrow; due to her mask, "ooh, I'm _so_ sorry, am I supposed to be scared?" Ally asked sarcastically.

John frowned, his swords lowering slightly, "Who are you?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you when there's a large bounty on my head?" Ally asked, now John just looked confused, it was kind of amusing, Ally swept the soldiers over the railing and threw a quick cushion to soften John's fall, he did save her after all, but she's in a different identity at the moment, he didn't know who she was. She couldn't help but feel guilty, "Sorry," Ally whispered.

Then without anymore distractions she turned the wheel and the ship spun into the ships next to it, because of its size it easily cut across two more then the smaller sized ships could.

She jumped out of the ships tower and swooped up into the air. Looking at the extremely damaged commanding ship she spotted Commander Lee and Iroh looking up at her, Commander Lee smirked knowingly.

Ally looked back at the Northern Water tribe and suddenly remembered Zuko, Ally cussed, she zoomed back towards the ice city, how could she have forgotten? It must have been at least two hours since she saw Zuko paddling his way on that small boat of his… More then enough time for Zuko to find Aang, she hoped she could find them quickly and be of assistance.

She spotted Chief Arnook and flew down to him; his guards pointed their weapons at her, holding up her hands with a peaceful gesture she took off her mask. The water tribe warriors relaxed, "Have you seen Aang and Katara?" Ally asked urgently.

Chief Arnook nodded, "They are in the spirit oasis with Yue… why?" he asked, finally noticing her urgent look.

"I think a fire bender has managed to infiltrate the city," Ally said hurriedly, "He has chased us Aang since the south pole, he wants' to capture him. His Prince Zuko." She added.

Chief Arnook looked surprised before nodding sharply; he turned to the guards, "Tell the warriors to search the city. Capture though – don't kill, the last thing we need is the fire lord come down on use with a bigger battle force out of revenge."

Ally shot off towards the spirit oasis, flying over many houses and ran through the little door with a bang.

Aang cried out in frustration, "How am I supposed to meditate if no one allows me peace!" he slammed his fist on the grassy ground, looking at Ally with an annoyed look.

She looked at him with a relived smile, "Sorry Aang, but I thought you guys might be in danger."

Aang shook his head, "You really do worry too much."

"I'd rather be a pessimist then an unprepared optimist," Ally chided with a sing song voice.

Aang shook his head while Katara and Yue laughed, he looked at the water, suddenly his eyes glowed white and then so did his tattoos.

Ally walked up next to Aang while Katara explained to Yue that Aang crossed into the spirit world. "Should I go and get help?" Yue asked.

"No, Ally and I are more then capable of protecting our friend." Katara said smiled reassuringly, Ally turned to smile at her.

"Well aren't you big girls now?" said a sneering voice. Ally spun around and growled at Zuko, he ignored her furious glare and continued, "Hand him over and I wont have to hurt either of you."

Katara stepped in front of Ally and Aang, Ally held back as a defence while Katara would attack; and attack she did. Ally let herself drop her guard as Katara wrapped a watery prison around Zuko, freezing the water into solid ice.

"Nice one." Ally murmured to Katara in encouragement.

"You little peasant, you've found a master, haven't you?" Zuko snarled through the ice which shattered through a blast of fire. Ally picked up Aang with air bending before Zuko could get past Katara, she moved him to the far end of the oasis.

She looked around just as Katara pinned Zuko to the rocky wall of the oasis with a large amount of solid ice.

Then – Ally's stomach dropped, the sun was rising. She was too far away to save Katara in time from the blast of fire that she tried to block. Ally took on an air bending stance and readied herself, moving five meters in front of Aang so he wouldn't be caught in battle.

She was still tiered from her earlier bout of sabotaging the ships, she had no idea how long she could face Zuko, but she steadied herself and opened her mind to ideas. She wasn't going to let Katara down, not when she was counting on her to keep Aang safe.

Zuko seemed to be contemplating his next move carefully or – Ally brought up a shield quickly but it hadn't been quick enough, just enough to shield her from the powered up fire blast.

Zuko wasn't using a strategy, Ally realized as she hit her head on the stone wall and collapsed to the ground, he was powering up his attacks now that the sun had risen, shakily she stood up again; blinking the black spots away she snarled, "It will take more then that to knock me down."

He ignored her and dodged her attacks, not bending fire just yet until – Ally brought up a shield, but stumbled under the powered attack, Zuko used that opportunely to blast another strong burst of fire. Ally slammed into the rock wall again and fell to the ground; it was time to take offensive.

Roaring with determination Ally lunched herself at Zuko, kicking out with a large blast of air knocking him back on his face. Spinning her staff around to block two more blows Ally lashed out only to miss Zuko as he side stepped.

Ally easily spun around hissing flames then mere inches away from him spun her leg around in a round house kick, but he gripped her leg with a skilled hand and Ally blocked a blow to the head with her forearm, he let go of her leg and quicker then Ally could react hit her forehead with a sharp knock. Ally collapsed on the ground, trying to stay conscious she struggled to look up at Aang as he was picked up carelessly by Zuko… she blacked out.

"Ally! Ally get up, common Ally!" Someone shouted in her ear, Ally's eyes snapped open and she flipped up onto her feet. She looked around desperately to only see Sokka, Yue, Katara, Karaku, Momo and Appa… No Aang.

"Zuko took him!" Ally blurted out.

"We know," Katara said sadly, "How are we going to find him?"

Sokka was able to track where Zuko went, right into the storm above… Ally felt greatly angered that Zuko would be so stupid and drag Aang into a snow storm.

"I need to be at the gates, fighting," Karaku said before they got on Appa, Ally bit her lip, torn between her boy friend Karaku and her best friend Aang.

"It's okay Ally," Katara said, "You can stay here with Momo in case Aang comes back, and then you can find us with the focused vision if we've been gone too long."

Ally nodded as she watched her friends and boy friend leave the oasis in different directions, "Don't worry Momo," Ally murmured, crouching down to pet the lemur, "Aang will come back to us, Katara and Sokka will find him," Ally said firmly, she looked to where Karaku disappeared to enter the fight, "Karaku will be fine, his a great warrior." Ally said softly. Momo chattered and curled down in the grass next to her; Ally stood up from her crouch and stretched her neck rubbing the sore parts on the back and front of her head.

Ally heard explosions outside the oasis and grimaced, how could she just stand here when Momo could stay and wait for Aang…? People are risking there lives trying to save their city! Ally winced as an explosion came closer. She placed her mask over her face and looked down at the two Koi fish; Ally had a strange feeling of kinship, the Air Spirit's emblems on her arrows flashed blue and the black lightened into light blue.

Ally smiled in relief, the Air Spirit was renewed in energy, which meant her chi was no longer going to be messed up; it was stabilized. She was glade for that, spirits forbid if she stopped bending all together or came up with another freaky long lost ability from the Air Nomads.

She shot into the air and towards the fight with a war cry under her mask, they had been able to entire the city, the battle for the survival of the Northern Water Tribe has begun in earnest.

She swooped down and kicked a fire nation soldier in the stomach then hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Noticing the Nightingale the fire nation soldiers attacked her at once, even leaving a fight with water bender to attack her.

Standing confidently she pulled the mist that was hovering over the water from near by with air bending then wrapped it around her and the fire benders that surrounded her. Before they could attack at random Ally shot them into the main wall with a sharp jolt of air.

Suddenly Rhino's with riders came marching through the destroyed wall where the Fire Nation ships had connected too.

Ally leaped forward in front of the Rhino's with fire nation riders, fire shot at her and she evaded them quickly, an arrow came whizzing towards her head and she caught it with a quick use of air bending, she snapped it in half.

The archer blinked before being blown off his rhino and into a fellow archer. Suddenly five small fire balls were thrown at her and Ally retreated seven steps while deflating them with quick air bending wrist work. Suddenly the outer wall began to collapse; more and more soldiers and rhino's ran in, gritting her teeth Ally blasted three soldiers off their rhino's and created a ring of air then snapped it outwards, all the rhino riders with in her blasting range (seventy meters) fell off their animal.

She saw Nakku nod to her as she let loose another blast of air and knocked out a fire nation soldier with a sharp elbow jab as he tried to sneak up on her. "Have you seen, Karaku?" Ally asked Nakku before ducking around a spear then sweeping the soldier's feet out from under him, she gave him a quick jab in the temple.

Nakku shook his head before melting the ice from under his opponent then freezing it. Ally dodged a fire ball and returned it with a rapid succession of air punches of hard balls of air.

"Do you know where he might be?" Ally asked him.

"His a mildly mastered water bender," Nakku shouted back, "Not yet a full master… he'd be in defence!"

Ally nodded, glade her boy-friend wasn't on the front lines, Ally ran towards the enemy and kicked up a bunch of snow with air, the water benders around her froze the fire benders to the ground via the snow she kicked up with air.

Ally flipped back up into the sky, she barely dodged a flaming arrow. Looking around she saw in dismay the fire nation hunks of metal on wheels, Ally groaned remembering the last battle with them… air slices would work on these things... Ally beamed under her silver mask as she felt a slight boost in her energy, like she was on coffee, silently thanking the Air Spirit she flew lower.

Ally landed approximately seventeen feet away from the metal tanks and blocked fire balls from hitting her with a swift wall of air, she then whipped her hand around and an air slice clanged onto a tank, braking one side of its wheels off.

Leaded by Ally's example the water benders began to slice the tanks wheels off with water bending.

Ally ducked as a fire whip lashed out at her.

It was half day and the Fire Benders were winning the battle; they were fighting in the middle of the city now. Ally was tired. She had never fought for so long before with out sleep the last night; she made a mental note to practice endurance if she got out of this.

Everywhere was ciaos, Master Pakku was on a tower that was still standing and was doing every thing he could to defend the inner city. Ally hadn't seen any sign of Aang, Katara, Sokka, or even Karaku yet.

Seeing Fire Nation soldiers about to run across a bridge Ally flipped and lashed an air slice towards the middle of the bridge; it crumpled and the soldiers fell into the river below.

In all honesty it seemed like a losing battle, the fire nation had over whelming numbers and were attacking with such furiousness it seemed like the comet all over again; minus the intense inferno's that came with it. Ally landed on a tower and breathed in and out heavily, the putrid fumes of fire balls made her stomach queasy.

"Karaku!" someone shouted in panic not to far from her.

Ally bolted to the cry without a second thought, please, please let him be okay… Ally pleaded to the spirits. Warick, a friend of Karaku, was in front of Karaku. Karaku was lying down on the ground bleeding heavily from a long looking dagger implanted in his chest; Ally swore her heart stopped beating.

Ally screamed out a feral, gut twisting war cry that rang through the whole city, chilling everyone who heard the pained cry above the battle, she charged the fire nation soldiers.

Ally looked down at Karaku crying like part of had been ripped off, she hadn't killed the soldiers; Warick had. That didn't mean she didn't bash their heads around while throwing up large amounts of wind.

Karaku gave her a grimacing smile; blood trickled down the side of his mouth, "Karaku, just stay calm," Ally said, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling and her voice calm, but tears trailed down her face and her voice was breaking like fine china, "Hang on, you'll, – you'll make it, please you'll be fine," she tightened her hold on his hands, she released one hand and moved her hand to heal the wound.

"No," Karaku chocked, his free hand found hers in a grip that was trembling in its frailness.

"I can't just stay here and watch you in pain," Ally said shakily, trying to reason with him; she needed to see him healthy again, grinning at her toothily or smiling gently, or laughing at her antics when she was practising air bending.

"You'll die if you don't," Karaku whispered, "I could never survive the guilt, Ally please, dont."

"Karaku," Ally begged.

"Warick had gone to get the healers, wait, please, for me." He whispered.

Suddenly the healers came running around the corner, several guards protecting them. They worked quickly and efficiently, in a glow of white and a flurry of water. But Ally could see the light leaving his blue and once bright eyes slowly…

Ally shook her head in denial, no please, the healers were still working.

Karaku's pained smile turned unbearably sad and pained, it brought a whole new wave of pain in Ally's heart. "Ally?" he murmured, almost inaudible, "My front pocket." Ally took out a white necklace; the pendent was icy blue with the air nomad emblem engraved into it; A betrothal necklace. "When I told my mom about you," Karaku's faint voice said, "she told me that one of my great grandfathers' was an air nomad; he carved that necklace for his wife around 160 years ago. I wanted to give it to you when you turned sixteen…" Karaku's deep blue eyes went out of focus; his hands went limp from hers, his eyes open yet unseeing. The dagger was gone from his chest when the healers had tried to heal him, but the gapping wound was still there…

Ally felt the ground tremble beneath her and she looked up dully as the healer began to back away from a team of rhinos and their riders, the several water tribe guards took ranks and attacked. Looking back at Karaku her hand trembled as she gently closed his eyes, her hand lingering on his still warm cheek. She felt for a pulse, nothing, he was, he was gone. Ally took off her mask.

Ally looked up as a sword was placed over her heart, the soldier was middle aged. Ally recognized him as the captain she had helped when she first encountered John and Commander Ty Lin. He seemed to be startled to see her as well, apparently he knew her.

"What are you waiting for?" Someone said behind him, "Common we need to secure the city, hurry up and kill her already."

That snapped Ally back from her numb despair and into tough reality, she leaned back and kicked the sword away then rolled backwards to stand up. Knowing they could see her face and she was in her nightingale costume Ally quickly knocked them away with a bout of air, she picked Karaku's body up and moved him to a less likely place for a fight.

Ally looked around with an aching heart, she knew at the back of her mind that if that captain hadn't had been that soldier she had saved all those months ago she'd be dead. Ally didn't know what she was feeling anymore, it was all too unreal. She jumped up through a window as fire troops ran past it, spotting her they gave a roar and attacked.

It was like when she killed Monk Afiko, though this sense of numb was stronger… Ally just moved according to how Monk Gyasto and Sister Iio taught her, auto pilot, nothing was personalized to her fighting... she knew her

"Ally?" someone asked behind her, Ally turned around with an empty expression, it was Commander Lee.

Lee had seen that expression before on the young air bender's face, right after she must have killed Monk Afiko. She was showing no emotion but the storm in those orbs said enough, something horrible has happened. Lee felt a stab of guilt and regret that he was part of the reason of her pain through her life.

"Ally?" Commander Lee tried again.

Commander Lee was the last person Ally wanted to see. No, the person she wanted to be with was her best friend; Aang. But he was kidnapped by Zuko and her two friends plus Yue was looking for him. Finally a emotion broke through, loss, and she hated that, hate lead to painful anger.

Ally slipped into a fighting position and glared at Commander Lee, he raised his hands in peaceful surrender.

A snarl echoed through the hallway and Snow-fire slammed into the wall which collapsed, Snow-fire was in front of Ally in seconds, snarling and snapping at everything and anything that came within ten meters of Ally. Snow-fire's blazing golden wolf eyes narrowed at Lee.

Ally jumped onto her animal guide, "Yip, yip." Ally whispered to the Ermine-wolf.

Snarling at Lee, Snow-fire leaped through the hole in the wall she had created and flew off into battle. Stripping her Nightingale costume and now wearing her normal air nomad clothing Ally placed her fans on her belt and picked up her staff.

Ally directed Snow-fire to the oasis, fighting Fire Nation soldiers from above with rapid air punches. They landed in the oasis, it was sunset.

Ally looked at the circling Koi fish, was it just her or were they looking at her with sympathy? Not knowing why she just gave them a small smile, "Aang hasn't returned yet has he?" her voice startled her, it was like she was emotionless, normally she hid behind a mask of determination or happiness.

The Koi fish didn't reply, Momo awoke though and looked around before jumping on her shoulder chatting in her ear. Suddenly Nyx and Neo flew down and landed on Snow-fire, jumping up and down with urgency.

"Hu?" Ally asked them bemused; Momo picked up what they were saying and started screeching at her, jumping up and down tugging on her hair, "Ow! Quit it Momo!" Ally said, Momo flew onto Snow-fire and jumped up and down with Neo and Nyx. "Calm down all of you!" Ally said, then began to chatter in their languish. Momo pulled his ears down in what looked like side burns and began to strut around like an arrogant son of a… "Admiral Zhao?" Ally asked bemused by Aang's lemur, "his out fighting." Nyx hissed and pointed at the oasis entrance. "His coming here? But… why?" Ally's eyes scanned around the oasis then to the two circling Koi.

She bit her lip, she had a bad feeling about this; the sun was beginning to set and Ally looked up at the snow storm above, then suddenly there was a bright white light out of the corner of her eye, she turned, "Aang," Ally murmured. Aang was transparent white, his spirit form.

Aang looked at her then spoke, no words came out. Ally scrunched her features in confusion; Aang looked down at the Koi fish with a relived sigh. Ally's expression became more confused, "Aang, I don't under stand? –" Ally's eyes widened, and looked down at the Koi fish then to the door. Aang beamed but then looked around then looked at Ally as if to say 'where has my body gone?' "Zuko."

Aang's eyes widened then narrowed, he nodded before suddenly becoming a pure bright light, he zoomed up and over into the snow storm. Ally hoped Aang would find Katara and Sokka soon. Meanwhile the battle outside seemed to rage on and on… "Snow-fire?" Ally said, "Go and assist the water benders, I'll be fine," Snow-fire took off into the air and into the city.

Ally moved to stand just in front of the circling fish, the moon and the ocean spirits. Then the door opened to admit Admiral Zhao and his small group of guards.

"Well, well. If it isn't the air girl the Avatar is travelling with," Zhao said, he smiled menacingly while motioning the soldiers to take her. "This must be my lucky night."

Ally didn't batter and an eye-lash and pulled out her fighting fans, and waited as the soldiers came towards her. Then mere feet from her she lashed out, blasting the soldiers off balance then twisted them up in whirl winds then throwing them into Admiral Zhao.

"Is that all you got? Hiding behind little guards?" Ally taunted with a snarky attitude, "Man you really must be a coward, but then again the Fire Nation army is full of them."

As predicted Zhao turned an angry shade of tomato red, he lashed out with a furious large amount of flames, Ally jumped over it to land next to him and started to weave around his fiery kicks and punches, "Sloppy," Ally commented with a large amount of venom, "I don't know why-" she ducked and slid under a leg before pushing the leg away from her, he stumbled, "But I thought you'd be better then Zuko." She taunted then leaped away from a sword jab as the soldiers had begun to surround her.

"Shut up you little brat!" Zhao spat before letting loose another jet of flames.

"Make me!" Ally snarled back, leaping away from the flames then swept up her fans high and then created a huge gust of wind then slammed it into the ground, the soldiers, including Zhao, were swept away.

Then a fire punch came whizzing out of nowhere and she dodged barely, she backed up to have a little more time to dodge, it was a soldier with quite a sneer on his face… to be honest all it did was make his face distorted, not intimidating at all.

But no matter how distorted that sneer made him look (but ugly in fact) it couldn't change the fact that he was an impressive fire bender. Suddenly the moon turned a blood red just as Ally shot the fire bender away with gust of wind. Ally hissed at the sudden migraine coming on, she looked up at the moon and then to the pond, only the black fish was swimming in a disordered circle.

Ally glared at Zhao, who held a bag that held the moon spirit, which was clearly struggling. Ally felt great rage inside her that was quite unconnected with her own, the Air Spirit. "Let Tui go, now." It was a mixture of Ally's and the Air Spirit's.

The Admiral falters, lowering the bag, something akin to apprehension flickered across his eyes. Suddenly Commander Lee blasted his way into the oasis, taking on a fire bending stance. Ally shifted her stance so she could attack both men. Then the four soldiers that were accompanying Zhao took up ranks next to the Admiral.

Admiral Zhao smirked at the new company, "Ah, commander how nice of you to witness my victory over the Water tribes. The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!"

"Let the Moon Spirit go!" Lee said in a venomous voice. Ally looked at him closely, could he really, after everything… could he have changed?

Admiral Zhao blinked before narrowing his eyes, "I expected Iroh to be the traitor here _Commander;_ I have to admit I'm disappointed."

Suddenly John came into the oasis to stand five feet away from his uncle, taking on a fire bending stance. Then there was a roar from above and everyone in the oasis looked up, "Aang!" Ally shouted in relief.

Suddenly Momo, Nyx and Neo attacked Zhao, "Argh! Get them off me!" Ally moved to stand next to Aang, as the lemurs flew away from the Admiral. Once Lemur free Zhao looked at them as John and Lee came to stand next to Ally, Sokka, Katara and Aang.

Though grateful, it felt weird to be fighting on the same side as what she once saw as her greatest foe.

"Don't bother." Admiral Zhao said holding a dagger up to the bag.

Ally discreetly moved her hand behind her back, and then began to twirl the air around like a funnel, directing it over to Zhao.

"Zhao! Don't!" Aang said, dropping his staff. "Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao!" said a voice, Ally glanced over quickly to see Iroh.

"General Iroh," Zhao said. "why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao," Iroh said, "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."

Ally latched the funnel of air onto the knife in Zhao's hand but waited, if he was about to destroy the Moon she would stop him. "Whatever you do to that spirit," Iroh roared, "I'll unleash on you ten-fold! LET IT GO, NOW!" he slipped into a firm fire bending stance.

Then… Zhao kneeled down and Ally let the air funnel go, Zhao placed the Moon Spirit back into the pond.

High in the sky the bloodied moon turned back into its silvery glory. Ally sighed with relief, but then before anyone could react Zhao lashed out at the moon spirit with a fiery whip. Ally cried out recoiling, clutching her heart that throbbed; the air spirit within her coiling in pain. She looked up as the moon winked out of existence.

Iroh let out a war cry and attacked furiously, Lee joined in mere seconds later. Together the two had defeated the soldiers in a matter of easy seconds. Ally, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Yue and John around the pond as the two fire bending adults looked at the white Koi fish, floating in the water.

Ally watched as Iroh took the moon spirit's mortal body out of the pond, a look of great sadness on his face, mirroring him was Lee. Ally reached out to the fish with her hand glowing a soft blue, "Ally no!" Katara said grapping her arm, "You can't; the moon's gone… you'll just die in the process."

"There has to be something!" Ally said desperately, "Anything! It can't end like this," she whispered, "It just can't."

"It wont," said Aang with the power of many before lighting up the oasis with his glowing arrows and eyes. He looked at Ally and the Air Spirit's tattoo's lightened up with a bright blue, Ally closed her eyes and stood up, she looked up at the empty sky as the Air Spirit flashed out of her body and hovered over the oasis in a whirl wind of power.

Not as weak as she first was without the Air Spirit she only stumbled, a hand held her arm and she steadied herself and looked at the hands owner; John. Ally gave him a grateful nod and looked up to the Air Spirit, who seemed to be waiting for something, Ally turned her gaze to Aang as he was in the centre of the pond… then was sucked into the water by an unseen force.

Ally stepped forward in alarm but an arm held her back, she looked at Commander Lee and saw from the corner of her eye Iroh doing the same to Katara. Ally returned eye contact with Lee in a glare; she saw something that she was sure of now; remorse.

Ally let her tense shoulders sag, she looked back at the pond as the water started to glow bright blue with veins of white, soon the Ocean Spirit rose into the air with Aang at it's heart. Ally looked up as she felt a soft brush of wind on her face, the Air Spirit was looking at her; Ally nodded in understanding and was picked up by the spirit's wind. A sphere of air wrapped around her in a protective bubble. The Air Spirit took the form of a large eagle being while the Ocean Spirit took the form of a Koi fish being.

Ally and the Air Spirit didn't interfere with the Ocean Spirit's vengeful rampage; instead they blocked the fireballs and threw them back at the offenders. Ally blacked out a lot of the time only capturing glimpses of fire balls, a large wave engulfing the fire nation ships, large winds stopping massive flaming balls of fire, and then collapsing on a pillar, feeling the Air Spirit settling down she looked up.

Aang was still being possessed by the ocean spirit a little way off. Ally stood up shakily and looked around, the moon suddenly appeared again, and Ally blinked in surprise and whooped loudly in joy. She bolted back towards the oasis guided by the light of the full moon that had never been brighter.

What she sees makes her stop and her shoulders sag, Yue was gone and Sokka was looking down at the white fish with a sad expression, Katara had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Sokka," Ally murmured, kneeling down before her friend, she ignored the three fire nation people; Commander Lee, Iroh and John.

Sokka didn't seem to hear her; he just kept staring at the white fish swimming in a circle, awaiting the ocean spirit's return. Ally put a hand on his shoulder, "Yue is in good hands now Sokka," Ally said gently, "I've met the element spirits, she'll be fine, she's in good hands."

Sokka nodded sadly, "I just wish it didn't turn out this way."

Ally gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, "I do too." She whispered, "I know how you feel," Sokka and Katara looked up at her, "Karaku's gone." Ally whispered.

A hand fell on her shoulder and Ally snapped her gaze up to Commander Lee, like usual he wasn't affected by the glare she sent him, Ally sighed before standing up, she walked away from the group with Lee following, out of ear shot she finally turned to face him, "I guess you really have changed," she stated.

Lee smiled, "I thought you already knew that."

Ally returned the smile hesitantly, "Not really," She admitted, "I was too worked up with the past that I let my hurt feelings blind me."

Commander Lee nodded, "Nothing I don't deserve," He stated simply.

"What happened?" Ally asked, "All I can remember is rising up from in that sphere then… nothing."

He knew what Ally was talking about; she could see a lot of emotions running though his gold eyes, mostly regret before it was all smoothed over with a simple smirk, "A lot of confusion, you caused quite a stir within every nation, almost everyone in the fire nation thought you were a witch… everyone else saw you as a beacon of hope, particularly the village near by; the one that you rescued from invasion if I'm not mistaken."

"Lovely," Ally said drily, "but you're side stepping the question."

Commander Lee grimaced, "I fell into a coma, but let's just say that meeting an angry spirit of fire puts a lot of things into prospective. I was given a second chance. I woke up a week later in a fire nation settlement; I regret to say that I spent three years after that looking for you…" Ally looked away and met John's eyes, he smiled and Ally nodded to him and looked back at Lee.

"But you had disappeared along with the air nomads." Lee continued, "After that I went into hiding, for Sozin saw me as a failure and wanted me executed, during that time I practised fire bending." Lee shook his head at a memory, his face looked regretful. "I watched on in dismay as Fire Lord Azulon took up from where Sozin took off, that was when I joined the White Lotus organization and started up a family, when Fire Lord Ozai was crowned I had a vision of an Air Nomad, the Avatar, accompanied by two water tribe members… And you." He looked down at Ally and Ally nodded for him to continue.

"I knew that this was my only chance to redeem my self, I rejoined the army, and steadily climbed up the ranks, giving information to the white lotus along the way, you know what happens next, you encountered my nephew and a friend of mine of the white lotus, Commander Ty Lin," Lee and Ally looked over at John, who was talking to Iroh.

"I would have thought Ty Lin would be here?" Ally asked, still looking at the fifteen year old.

Lee shook his head, "He was asked to help a fire master named Jeong-Jeong for the organisation." Ally blinked in surprise but nodded. "Of course, I told my son about my adventures," he looked back at Ally. "And he passed on the information to his son before he died; John had always been studious. He wanted to know more about my life, practically before and when the war started. I showed him paintings and old wanted posters." Ally nodded remembering that the Northern Water tribe had pictures of her, "John told his commander who you were and Ty Lin told me."

"And here we are," Ally said, she looked up at him with a new found respect, "What are you going to do now?" she asked in concern.

Lee grimaced and shook his head, "I'm sure Fire Lord Ozai will know about my betrayal before long, I just wish I didn't drag my nephew into this."

"You could come with us and teach Aang fire bending?" Ally suggested.

But Lee shook his head, "The Avatar hasn't learnt earth bending yet. There's a reason the Avatar learns fire bending last unless born into the fire nation."

Ally sighed, remembering Jeong-Jeong's attempt to teach Aang. "Then what will you do?"

"John and I will travel with Zuko and Iroh," Lee said.

Ally frowned, "Zuko is after Aang," she pointed out.

Lee inclined his head in acknowledgement, "He is, but he is lost. Just like I was, I hope in time he will see behind the propaganda and take his place on the throne and make peace within our nation when the Avatar stops this war."

Ally looked towards the approaching Iroh and John, "Lee I believe we should go now, while we still can." Iroh said before bowing to Ally, "Until next time young air bender."

Ally bowed, "Thank you General Iroh."

Iroh chuckled, "Just Iroh."

Ally smiled with a small nod and looked back to Lee, "Thank you Lee," she said, "I wish you a safe journey."

"You too, Ally," Lee smirked, "Try to keep out of trouble." He added.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Unlikely, trouble normally tends to find me."

Lee laughed quietly.

"Thanks John," Ally said, looking at the said fire-bender.

"That was you wasn't it?" he said, his liquid fire eyes held laughter, "'the Nightingale' as they call you," Ally nodded and he grinned, "You need to work on that voice; even the soldiers knew it was fake."

Ally glared, "Watch it, buddy or I'll push you into the water."

John smiled, "No you wouldn't." Ally scowled then pushed him into the water, Lee and Iroh laughed, Ally saw Sokka and Katara smirking. John shook his head as he got out of the water; he looked mutinously at Lee and Iroh. He turned to Ally, "They told me to do that," Ally saw Iroh hand a small bag of money to Lee.

Ally shook her head, "A little piece of advice John, don't trust them in a betting pool if my name is mentioned."

John shrugged, "their old men, what do you expect?"

That shut the chortling Iroh and Lee up, "Time to go," Iroh said, clapping his hands together.

"Cya later," John said to Ally.

Ally nodded and watched the three fire benders leave the oasis.


	28. Chapter 28

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~: **Chapter Twenty eight: ~**~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally looked down at the betrothal necklace Karaku gave her before his death; a few tears fell silently down her face. It was almost dawn, and Ally was alone, on a the waters edge away from the city, mourning Karaku's passing, and hoping that where ever his spirit was that he was happy. Ally kneeled down in the snow and placed a wooden bowl full of flowers with a small painting of Karaku smiling into the blue ocean water. She watched as it floated out to sea.

She looked up at the moon, "Please watch over him Yue," she whispered.

The moon was still hanging brightly in the inky black sky; suddenly Yue appeared, her hair flowing gently like a halo, her white dress whiter then the snow. Yue smiled at her, "Don't fear Ally, Karaku is safe and happy."

Ally smiled at Yue and bowed, "Thank you Yue, I'll miss you,"

"I'll never be truly gone," Yue said smiling, "I'll be watching over you, Sokka, Katara and Aang on you're journey."

"I'll be sure to wave at you." Ally grinned, attempting to joke for the first time in hours.

Yue laughed, "Bye Ally." She faded away and the moon shone brightly for a few seconds.

"Cya Yue," Ally said softly, "Good luck in the spirit world." Ally put on the betrothal necklace with a soft sigh and went back to the city.

Remembering her promise to Yueka, she stopped by at the enthusiastic girls house, it wasn't harmed by the battle, she was greeted by Sukama, "Hi Ally," she said softly.

"Hi," Ally said, "why are you whispering?"

Sukama looked at her oddly, "It's early in the morning, and the sun hasn't risen yet. Everyone's asleep." She said.

"Ah," Ally said sheepishly, "Sorry, I just – I thought I'd say goodbye to everyone before it's too late." Sukama chuckled softly, "So when's the wedding?" Ally asked.

"Next week," Sukama said dreamily.

Ally smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I won't be able to be here, but congratulations all the same."

Sukama smiled in understanding, "Don't worry about it Ally," she looked behind her and in the house, "Can I offer you tea while you wait? Yueka is normally the first one to wake up."

"Tea would be great, thanks" Ally smiled.

Ally sat down on a cushion and took a sip of the tea; it was soothing to her throat.

"I'm sorry for you're loss, Ally. Karaku was a close friend of Nakku." Sukama said.

"At least his safe and Yue is watching over him," Ally sighed, "I just wish it didn't end the way it did."

Sukama nodded and they fell into silence, Ally had finished her tea as Yueka came into the room. Ally stayed a little while longer and talked to the ten year old before bidding her farewells.

It was dawn now and Ally found Katara and Aang hugging each other fiercely. Sokka stood next to her and saw the heart felt scene. "It wasn't Mang Aang liked was it?" he said conversationally, "It's Katara."

Ally nodded, she knew that Sokka must be taking Yue's death hard, just like she was struggling to hold her heart from shattering. Sokka must now be more in tune to relationships around him for him.

"He better treat her right," Sokka said.

Ally's lips twitched upwards, "Of course he will, Aang cares deeply for Katara."

"It's hard, isn't it?" Sokka asked casually, kicking some snow, "I promised I'd protect her." His shoulders slumped in defeat, "And I failed."

Ally placed a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't fail Sokka. In the end Yue did what she believed was right, and she hasn't truly gone," Ally gestured to the disappearing moon, as the pink blue sky slowly chased away the night. "You'll see her every night."

Sokka sighed, "… it's just hard, to think I'll never talk to her again."

Ally nodded, "I know," she looked at Aang and Katara as they were interrupted by Momo, Nyx and Neo, shaking her head at the lemurs she said to Sokka, "Common."

Appa and Snow-fire landed near them, "We'll be travelling with Master Pakku and a few others," Sokka said to the group, "half way between here and the earth kingdom we're going to fly to an Earth Kingdom base, and from there we'll be escorted to Omashu; a safe, uneventful journey."

They nodded, "Sounds like a plan," Katara smiled, then looked at Sokka and Ally carefully, "How are you two coping?"

"I've seen better days," Ally sighed.

"What she said," Sokka shrugged, "We leave in ten minutes, so we better get Appa and Snow-fire ready."

Ally walked off towards Snow-fire, "Hi girl," Ally murmured, Snow-fire whimpered and nudged her head against Ally, her ears flat, "I'll be fine," she smiled sadly, before sighing heavily, "Okay lets saddle up." Ally got to work on tying everything down to the saddle so they didn't fall off.

"Need some help?" Katara asked, carrying a sack of dried fruits.

"Could you make sure the reins are tight enough?" Ally asked, taking the sack of fruit up to her with air bending and tying it up to the saddle.

"Sure," Katara said.

Ally couldn't help but notice that Katara kept on glancing at her every twenty seconds, as if she were a bomb about to explode. Ally sighed after a few minutes, "Spit it out already Katara!" Ally said sharply, and then, realizing her tone, she shook her head, "Sorry," She muttered.

Katara nodded, "Ally if you want to talk –"

"Katara, I'll be fine," Ally said firmly, "Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

"Keeping this bottled up inside isn't –" Katara persisted.

"Katara," Ally said seriously, "I don't want or need to talk about it; I prefer to deal with it alone."

"Ally, I went through the same thing when I lost my mother," Katara said sharply, "I know what's going through your mind."

"'No creature is the same as another,'" Ally quoted what Sister Iio had said to her long ago, "I never had a mother figure, the only person who came close was Sister Iio, she died along with various other people I looked up to, like Monk Gyasto. I suffered in silence then and I will now, last time it was for the sake of the last Air benders, now it's so I don't have you, Aang and Sokka worrying over nothing."

"Ally –"

"Drop it! Please, for the last time." Ally snapped, then regaining her calm she said softly, "We have bigger issues to worry about then what my feelings are."

"Don't say that!" Katara snapped back.

"Compare me to the world Katara!" Ally sighed, "I'm not about to have you, Aang and Sokka worrying about me when there are bigger things at stake!"

Katara shook her head, "Ally, please, I can see it, you're hurting more then you can handle."

Ally let out a hollow laugh, "If I couldn't handle it then I would be insane."

"Do you even hear you're self!" Katara demanded.

Ally closed her eyes but regretted it as she saw a pair of blue eyes loosing their life within seconds, Ally shook her head, "I know what I am doing," Ally said simply before tightening the reins Katara had abandoned.

Katara groaned, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she asked rhetorically.

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" Ally retorted.

They looked at each other before smiling and finally small chuckles erupted into laughter.

Aang and Sokka looked at each other from their eavesdropping positions, "Girls are crazy," Sokka whispered.

Aang nodded, "Maybe it happens when they become older, Ally never use to laugh after a fight."

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked in disbelief, "Katara's been crazy all her life!"

Both boys were promptly hit with two snow balls each; Ally and Katara were looking down at them. Sokka and Aang looked up at them sheepishly; they ran away quickly to Appa within seconds.

Ally sighed heavily, "Katara, I'm just not comfortable with opening up unless it's necessary."

Katara looked equally dejected; she put a hand on Ally's shoulder, "Well… I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk, and though I haven't suffered as many losses as you have… I can understand that pain."

Ally nodded with a smile, "Thanks Katara."

"Every thing will be okay, Ally," Katara said smiling.

"I hope so," Ally murmured, looking up at the cloudless bright blue sky. "I hope so."

**Well that's the end of ****'The Air-benders Rebellion, Into the Inferno Saga'. But never fear the next one will come soon enough. The continuation is called;**

'**Fire's Deadly Blade, Into the Inferno Saga'.**

**Sound interesting? I hope so, It's 10:30 pm on Sunday night when I thought about that title. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, please people! I truly, honestly,**_**sincerely**_**, want you're opinions! **

*Sneak Preview!*

Ally let out a cry of rage and she was instantly in front of Azula, she gripped the Fire Princess's two outstretched fingers and twisted upwards, a sharp snap echoed around in every ones ears followed by a cry of pain and equal rage.

Mere inches from Ally, Azula's uninjured hand crackled with lightning.

**Oh, I really am evil aren't I?**


End file.
